Samwise
by loveofthering
Summary: Sam is a true hearted hobbit who cherishes his friends and family. However, Sam can not see his true value. Sam’s low self-esteem and his simple thought of mind prevents him from seeing just how wonderful he truly is. Please R & R...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Sam is a true hearted hobbit who cherishes his friends and family. However, Sam can not see his true value. Sam's low self-esteem and his simple thought of mind prevents him from seeing just how wonderful he truly is. Sam tries has hard as he can, but never seems to be good enough for anyone. His friends help him to discover what a remarkable hobbit he truly is.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Samwise  
  
"Come on lads. There's work to be done. Be off with you now!" Gaffer shouted as his voice echoed throughout Bagshot Row. Three hobbits scrabbled, their feet barely touching the ground, running up towards Bag End. Mr. Frodo's coach was fast approaching and Bilbo waited at the gate until it stopped.  
  
The dust flew and circled around Bilbo as the coach stopped directly in front of Bag End. Bilbo waved his hand in front of his face to clear the air as the coachmen opened the door and helped Frodo out of the coach. Bilbo quickly embraced Frodo and greeted him with the warmest of smiles.  
  
The three boys ran into each other as the first boy stopped suddenly and second boy, just behind him bumped into him and the last boy ran head on into the two that sent them all falling to the ground.  
  
"Here now, straighten yourselves up proper!" Bilbo snapped at the lads. "Frodo, you remember the Gamgee boys now don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do," commented Frodo.  
  
"This taller boy here is Hamson," said Bilbo as he untangled the hobbits and standing the taller hobbit to his feet. "This here, is Halfred." Bilbo grabbed the shirt collar of the boy and stood him next to Hamson. "Then we have here, this is Samwise."  
  
"This is Sam?" "Why you have grown some since the last summer when I last visited Bag End. You were still at your mother's feet and now you are helping out your brothers," said Frodo patting Sam on the back.  
  
Sam slowly raised his eyes to meet those of Frodo. A half smile was all that Sam could mustard as he face took on a reddish tint.  
  
"Come Frodo we have much catching up to do, let the boys unload the coach while we have our tea." Bilbo said as he led the way into Bag End.  
  
Hamson climbing on top of the coach and tossed down a couple of bigger bags. Halfred rushed to grab one and began to head into Bag End. Throwing down a smaller bag for the younger hobbit to carry. Sam tried to pick up the bigger bag until Hamson shouted down at him, "No Sam, you take the smaller one. Your not grown enough to carry the bigger bags yet."  
  
"I could carry a big bag, I'm not that small." Sam tried to argue with his brother.  
  
Hamson took the bigger bag out of Sam's hand and began to follow after his brother. Sam stood there looking down at the smaller bag and looked up at the other three bags perched on top of the coach. He wanted to show his older brother that he too could carry the bigger bags. So he climbed the coach and began pulling down the biggest bag.  
  
"Bilbo, I forgot my gift in the coach. I will go and fetch it." Frodo said as he turned running out of the dinning room toward the outside door.  
  
Sam stood on top of the coach and pulling with all of his might. He managed to free the bigger bag and just as he was about to lower it over the top of the coach. It slipped out of his small hand and the bag tumbled down crashing to the ground. The bag opened and all of Frodo's things spilt out onto the ground.  
  
The Gaffer just rounded the hill leading up towards Bag End and it angered him to see his son trying to pick up all of Frodo's things from the dirt. The Gaffer screamed, "Seems your in a bit o' a fix, Samwise! How many times do I have to keep tellin' you now? Let the older boys carry those bigger bags. Now you have messed Mr. Frodo's things."  
  
"Beggin your pardon, Gaffer. I did not mean for this to have happened." Sam pleaded with his father.  
  
"It is quite alright, Gaffer. No harm done. Here let me help you with those things, Sam," Frodo told him as he kneeled down next to Sam.  
  
"Thankee, Mr. Frodo." Sam said while handing Frodo a pile of clothing. Frodo took them and shoved them back into his bag.  
  
"Busy hands that work the soil, is what I say, will help a clumsy hand, off with you now to the garden, boy," said Gaffer tapping the top of Sam's head.  
  
Sam took off running to the garden and his father walked slowly from behind him. Sam much preferred the gardens then carrying in bags.  
  
"Now don't be touching those prize winning rose bushes. Only I touch them. It takes an experienced gardener to handle them. Do you hear me, Sam!" Gaffer shouted after him from behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Gamgee poured the tea into the cups and placed them on the tray with her best tea biscuits. She headed into the dinning room to beginning serving the Baggins. She smiled at Frodo as she placed his cup in front of him and offered him a biscuit. "So pleased we are that you are back at Bag End, Master Frodo."  
  
"I am glad to be back also, Mrs. Gamgee. I have missed everyone so." Frodo told her as he took a large tea biscuit and placed it on his plate.  
  
Returning back to the kitchen her older boys sat waiting patiently at the table. Their mother just made some fresh lemon-aid. She poured her sons a large glass full. "Where is Sam?"  
  
"He is pulling weeds in the garden with the Gaffer. Seems he dropped one of Master Frodo's bag and it broke open. The Gaffer is making him learn another lesson." Hamson told his mother.  
  
"The Gaffer is just too hard on the boy. After all he tries as hard as he can." Mrs. Gamgee commented as she watched through the window at Sam pulled weeds in the hot summer sun. "I'll be saving this glass for me Sam. You two boys, go back to Bagshot Row and help your sisters with the chores. I'll be home shortly once I tidy up around here."  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo came into the kitchen and saw a tall glass of lemon-aid sitting on the table. He was about to take a drink when he noticed Sam wiping the sweat off his brow as he labored pulling the weeds.  
  
Walking out of the kitchen, Frodo approached Sam and offered him the glass of lemon-aid. "Thankee, Mr. Frodo. I could stand to wet my whistle with a cool drink." Sam said as he sat in the shade and wiped the dirt from his knees. He fingers were caked with ground in dirt.  
  
"You do not have to keep calling me, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Begging your pardon, Master Frodo. But, yes he does. I have taught me boy's manners. I'll not have them disrespecting, if you know my meaning," Gaffer said as he too approached them.  
  
Gaffer took the glass of cool lemon-aid and began to drink. He saved Sam a swallow or two and reminded him he needed to finish with the weeding.  
  
"I am sorry Sam, that you have to pull all these weeds." Frodo said sympathetic to Sam, seeing him working so hard for such a small lad.  
  
"It is alright, Mr. Frodo. I enjoy working with my hands. The Gaffer takes great pride in these gardens and so do I. I really love working in the gardens. There is no placed finer that I can think of."  
  
"Perhaps Sam, you will grow up being the finest gardener in all the Shire." Frodo commented as he watched a smile break the corner of Sam's lip. "When you're finished, you come into the kitchen. I will make sure you have a full glass of lemon-aid just for yourself." Frodo said as he turned heading back into Bag End.  
  
"Be a good lad and run to fetch me the old fish bones from my bag. I was saving them for these rose bushes. It makes a fine fertilizer and strengthens the soil," the Gaffer told him after he loosens the soil around the deep red rose bush.  
  
Within minutes Sam was back at his Gaffer's side and watched him as he carefully broke up the fish bones and guts. He mixed it into the soil. Packing the soil once again, he poured a good helping of water. "I guess that does it."  
  
Sam held the water can and began to pour it over his father's hands. After he washed all the soil from his hands and wiped them on a towel. The Gaffer stood and looked over the garden. He could not see one weed growing anywhere in the garden. "It will do. Come let us get some of the cool lemon- aid Mr. Frodo has in his kitchen." Gaffer wrapped his arm around his son and they both walked into Bag End, using the servant's door.  
  
Frodo smiled as he looked up from his book seeing the two workers finished for the day and he rushed to pour them a full glass of lemon-aid.  
  
"The garden is in full bloom, Mr. Baggins. You'll not find a finer garden in all the shire, I'll be telling ya," The Gaffer proudly said Bilbo who also sat at the table with Frodo.  
  
"Please come join us at the table Gaffer?" asked Frodo.  
  
"No thankee, we be happy standing here with our drinks." Gaffer said as he added, "Looks like a rain cloud be brewin' south-away. We could get a shower this evening. Just what the roses are needing. Everything will be greener in the mornin'.  
  
"Gaffer you're the finest gardener I have seen. I am pleaded with the gardens. You tend them better than anyone I know," Bilbo told him.  
  
"Thankee, Mr. Baggins. I appreciate that," Gaffer paused as he turned to Sam. "Come now boy, drink up. Your mother has a fine supper on the table by now. She will not be happy if it gets cold," gaffer motioned to Sam to hurray.  
  
Sam took a big gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He tried to set the glass down on the counter, but accidentally tipped it over spilling the rest of the lemon-aid on the counter.  
  
"Mind your thinking boy. If there were a weed to be pulled, those thick hands of yours would be pulling them. What clumsy hands you have," Gaffer snapped at Sam.  
  
"Beggin your pardon. I'll clean it up straight away." Sam rushed to find a towel.  
  
"No harm done, Sam. This is not the first drink ever spilt in this kitchen, I assure you," Frodo commented.  
  
"Let's be off now, before you break something else," Gaffer grabbed Sam by the collar and led him out of Bag End.  
  
Bilbo chuckled when he turned to Frodo and commented, "Sam is a bit clumsy and awkward, but no finer a boy you could meet. He has a big heart that goes with his big hands."  
  
"I agree Bilbo. Sam seems to have such a gentle spirit about him."  
  
~*~  
  
The door slowly opened as the Gaffer and Sam walked in. Mrs. Gamgee turned and began to take the big pot from the stove that she was keeping warm for them.  
  
"I fed the children earlier, so you both get washed up proper while I set the table for you." Mrs. Gamgee ordered the two, pointing to the wash tub. While the two were scrubbing she added, "Gaffer, did Sam tell you that he found a wee rabbit with a hurt foot. Our Sam bandaged the foot hisself and took good care of the poor thing."  
  
"That's all we need another mouth to feed. Well, maybe we can fatten him up some and it will be worth eatin'," Gaffer said.  
  
"He's not for eating, Gaffer. Rather, I was hoping on keeping him. I built him a fine cage in the back." Sam said in hopes that the Gaffer would agree.  
  
"D'you know you'll be tending him just like any other chores you have," Gaffer told him.  
  
"Can't say fairer then that. I will see to him after supper." Sam said smiling to himself. He had longed to have a pet for sometime.  
  
"I made you both a fine tatter stew. Come now and sit. I'll not have it getting cold." Mrs. Gamgee said while holding her potholders over the lid. When she lifted the lid and a warmed seasoning smell filled the air. Sam's stomach growled with hunger. He smacked his lips while he watched his mother fill their plates full. Sam could eat anything if you mixed tatters with it.  
  
She took out of the oven a fresh loaf of bread and began to cut it into slices. The smell of fresh baked bread caused Sam to pause a moment from gulping the stew and ask for a big slice of bread. Sam spread a chunk of butter on the bread and watched it melt from the warmth. It wasn't long until not a crumb was left on their plates.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee smiled as she watched them gulp down every mouthful of her stew. She loved to see her family with a strong healthy appetite.  
  
"Mother you out did yourself. That was the finest supper I have eaten," Sam said when he pulled himself away from the table. Sam patted his now rounded hard stomach as he stood and walked over to grab his cloak so he could feed his rabbits. His mother handed him the scrapping from the carrots that she saved for his rabbit. Sam gratefully accepted them and walked out into the cool evening air.  
  
He could hardly keep his eyes open long enough to check the bandages and fill the small bowl with water. He gently stroked the rabbits long velvet ears as he placed him back into his new rabbit hut that he had built earlier in the day.  
  
Sam yawned and stretched his back as he turned to head for the comforts of his small little bed.  
  
Taking a candle he lit it and opening the dressing closet. He was very careful to place the candle in its holder mounted on the wall. Sam undressed and put on his long sleeping shirt. Taking the candle, he headed for the bedroom that the boys shared. Seeing Hamson sitting up in his bed reading his book, Sam rolled his eyes. All he wanted was to get a good night sleep. He was sure Hamson would think otherwise. He would talk his ear off as many a night that he did. Sam laid his head down on his pillow and rolled over to face the wall.  
  
"Sam would you want me to read to you this part of my story? It is about far away places and only the bravest of hobbits dare venture," pleaded Hamson.  
  
"Not tonight, Hamson. The only thing I want to see is the inside of my eye lids."  
  
"How are you ever going to learn reading and writing, if you never pay mind to books?" asked Hamson.  
  
"I love the stories and can not get enough of them. The letters just get a bit o' confusing and besides as the Gaffer always says, 'It's not the reading that gives a hobbit his smarts, it's the character in his own heart.' Now Hamson, please, enough of this. Let me shut me eyes, I can hardly keep them open."  
  
Sam pulled the covers over his head and before long he was snoring loudly, even with the endless chatter coming from Hamson.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Sam rushed into the kitchen and cut himself a big slice of bread and spread a thick coat of his mother's fresh homemade jelly on top of it. He quickly shoved it into his mouth.  
  
He saw no one about and this worried him. He had missed breakfast with the family and he snarled at himself for sleeping so long. Surely he would have to hear what the Gaffer had to say about that.  
  
Sam saw a small wedge of lettuce cut and some finely shredded carrots sitting on the counter. Sam knew his mother left it for him to feed his rabbit. Taking his mother's offering. He rushed to tend his rabbit.  
  
Sam stood in shock as he saw the cage open and the rabbit was gone. He looked about and under every bush in hopes that the rabbit did not get far.  
  
Sam heard the Gaffer and his brothers coming down the road. Sam looked up to see that his brothers carried a long string of conies that they just caught. His heart sank thinking this is what happened to his rabbit. Maybe the Gaffer thought he was fat enough to eat. A tear stung the corner of his eye. 


	2. Chapter 2 Wee Billy

A/N: Sam's tender heart is exposed to a friend, in which embarrasses him. He finds he made a mistake that caused a friend to lose something that is very precious to her. Sam is about to go out of his way to make up for his blunder. Chapter 2 Wee Billy  
  
"So what is this? Sam have you been crying again? What about this time?" teased Hamson. "Has someone been reading you that book again?"  
  
Sam lowered his eyes as he turned away from them.  
  
Hamson saw the rabbit cage empty and he looked at the conies he had on his string. "Oh! You thought that we have killed your old coney. We would not take that scrawny old coney for our supper. Not when we have these nice fat ones."  
  
"Then what has happened to my Henry?" asked Sam.  
  
"By the looks of it that knot you tied is horrible. More than likely, your coney let himself out." Hamson told him. "Look here Sam, you tie a knot like this." Hamson again showed Sam how to tie a proper knot. "Uncle Hobson, the roper would be ashamed if a Gamgee could not tie an proper knot. Now pay attention and tie it right."  
  
Sam practiced again and finally the knot looked more like the way Hamson tied a knot.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee walked out the door with the rabbit cuddled in her arms. "What are you all looking at? The poor thing bit through his bandages so I changed it for him."  
  
She handed Sam the rabbit, which brought an immediate smile to his face. "Those are the finest conies I have seen. It will make for a great stew for evening meal." Mrs. Gamgee commented. "Come now boys and help your mother clean them up."  
  
Sam untied the knot and placed old Henry back into his cage and gave him a small pile of lettuce and shredded carrots. He took his time to tie the knot just like his brother shown him.  
  
~*~  
  
Gaffer sent his children out to the wooded area to gather enough firewood to last them a week. Their cart was almost full as Sam and Halfred scattered out to gather great armfuls of fallen dried out branches. Hamson used the ax and cut the logs into four equal parts and Daisy and May stacked them neatly in the cart. They could hardly wait to finish the job as their mother had promised them apple pie and cider for mid-afternoon snack.  
  
Sam notice a pony and rider heading their way. He stopped to watch it as it race towards him.  
  
"Why it's Rosie Cotton? What are you doing on such a fine summer afternoon?" Sam asked.  
  
"My brother Nibs broke this pony for me just last week. So I am taking him out to get use to traveling with me. We are getting to be the best of friends."  
  
"Rosie!" shouted Halfred. "So nice to see such a lovely sight. It give a wearily worker a refreshing lift to his day."  
  
"You're a talker, Halfred. I must say. So much charm." Rosie let Halfred ease her down from her pony. She handed Sam the reins.  
  
"By the way, Rosie. What name did you give your pony?" asked Sam.  
  
"His name is Wee Billy." Rosie told him.  
  
"Wee Billy. Now that is a funny name to call a pony." Sam commented.  
  
"None the least, Samwise. I think it is quite proper a name. I"ll mind ya not to be poking fun at such a noble a beast as Wee Billy. I love him dearly," Rosie said shortly to Sam.  
  
Sam blushed a deep red at her retort and lowered his eyes. He did not mean to upset Rosie, he was only thinking out loud.  
  
"And Wee Billy is a perfect name as perfect as the name Rosie, his owner. Come Rosie we are about to have mid afternoon luncheon. Will you join us? Halfred asked. "Mother has prepared a fine apple pie and cider."  
  
Rosie smiled a big winning grind that only lit up her beautiful face and put an extra sparkle in the deep blue of her eyes.  
  
She took Halfred's arm as he led the way back to where Hamson was cutting wood and they all walked to Bagshot Row together.  
  
Even his sisters were in awe of her. Rosie suggested that they pick a big bouquet of flowers to give to their mother. The girls ran laughing in the near by field. Sam saw a beautiful wild rose. A soft pale pink rose caught his eye and he thought it was as beautiful as Rosie. He picked it and handed it to her. Sam could not think of anything nice to say, since his brothers paid so many compliments to Rosie. All he could do was just hand this too her and say, "This one is for you." Rosie took the pink rose and she touched Sam's cheek and thanked him for his gift. No sooner did she do that, when Hamson and Halfred came running with a string of purple Forget Me Knots and grandly told her they would never forget her. Within minutes Rosie carried the largest bunch of flowers she had ever held. Sam trailed behind them leading Wee Billy. He rolled his eyes at his brothers and watched them trying to win Rosie's favor.  
  
When they reached Bagshot Row, Sam tied Wee Billy in the back to their fence post. He strolled over to peek at his rabbit. He wanted to show Rosie his rabbit since she seemed so interested in animals, but he could not gain her attention away from his older brothers.  
  
May and Daisy held on to each word Rosie said as they admired her also. They too thought Rosie was the prettiest hobbit that they had ever met. Hamson and Halfred tripped over their own feet trying to please Rosie and gain her attention. They would open the door for her and pull out the most comfortable chair for her to sit. They would both run to the cupboard and fought over who would serve her a glass of cider.  
  
"Bring a fine lass into the house and those boys move faster to finish their chores. I was not expecting you all back so soon, but I can see the cart is full. Welcome Rosie Cotton. You humble our simple home," Mrs. Gamgee politely greeted her.  
  
"It is so nice of you to share your meal with me, Mrs. Gamgee," Rosie said as she handed the bouquet of flower to her. "We picked these especially for you." However, Rosie kept the pink rose and the purple Forget Me Knots for herself.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee thanked Rosie for her gift and filled a vase full of water and placed the beautiful bouquet of flowers in the center of the table. She took out the apple pie and cut each one a slice. They all sat around the table talking and laughing with each other. All except Sam, he just stood in the kitchen and listened while he ate his pie.  
  
"I have Strawberries to pick in the garden. You girls help your mother with the picking. Get the baskets and I'll make you a fine strawberry jelly for your bread." Mrs. Gamgee said as the girls rushed to find the baskets.  
  
Hamson asked Rosie if she would like to hear a story read to her from one of his favorite books. Rosie agreed and sat down on a pillow on the floor in front of the hearth. Rosie asked Sam to join her on the pillow as they both listened to the story. Sam grinned from ear to ear as he enjoyed sitting next to Rosie. It made him feel wonderful that she had finally took notice of him.  
  
Hamson pulled the book that he was reading last night in bed, but Halfred pushed Hamson's hand away from that book and handed him another. Hamson seeing which book he placing in his hand, he looked up, grinning at his brother.  
  
Hamson began to read and Sam looked up in shock at his brother. How could he read from that book. It has always made Sam cry every time he heard that story. Even his mother forbid the boys ever to read this around Sam. Sam's face grew intensely red and his eyes shifted back and forth. He told himself, 'This time I am not going to cry no matter how sad the ending is.'  
  
On and on, Hamson read, telling the story of the bravest hobbit that ever lived. The hobbit married the women he loved and how he cared deeply for her. He was found by his enemy and held captive. They tortured him endlessly and tricked him into believing his wife was still alive. For her, he told his enemy all they wanted, but in the end he found that they had killed her and he now faced his own death. In his last words was her name that he called out.and with that Sam burst into tears and ran outside. His brother's laughter followed him all the way until he reached his rabbit cage and where he sobbed openly. Within minutes Rosie was by his side.  
  
"Sam it is okay. Please don't cry so." Rosie begged.  
  
"Go away." Sam sobbed as he clutched his hands over his face.  
  
"I think it is wonderful that a story could touch your heart so." Rosie tried to comfort him.  
  
"You must think I am a baby because I cried at that story." Sam admitted to her.  
  
"You're not a baby, Sam. I certainly do not think that." Rosie told him.  
  
She placed her arms around Sam and brought him in to a warm hug.  
  
"Well, brother. It looks like our plan backfired. Looks like Sam has gotten the girl." Halfred pointed out. Hamson smacked his brother in the back of the head with the book he just finished reading.  
  
Rosie let out a loud gasp as she looked up to see Wee Billy gone from where he was tied up. Hamson and Halfred ran to see what had happen.  
  
"Wee Billy is gone! Something must have frighten off," Rosie said in shock.  
  
"It could have been that, but also not tying a knot proper does not help either." Hamson pointed out looking at Sam.  
  
"I must find him. Poor Wee Billy will be scared and not knowing how to get home again. Please help me find him." Rosie begged.  
  
"Don't worry Rosie, I will search for Wee Billy. I will find him for you. No matter where he has gone off too. I swear, I will bring him back to you." Sam told her.  
  
"How can you find him, Sam; with so many pony tracks around. We do not know which direction he took off," said Halfred.  
  
"Come the Gaffer's pony is still in the barn. We could ride her to find your Wee Billy." Hamson told her. "Tell mother we went searching for Wee Billy. You can ride with me Rosie. Don't fret I will find him for you." Sam took his walking stick and carefully looked over the tracks. He noticed what looked like a fresh set and began to follow them. Hamson rode in the opposite direction, so Sam continued to follow those tracks that led away from Bagshot Row. 


	3. Chapter 3 Endless Night Walk

A/N: Sam finds Wee Billy and to his horror the poor pony is very ill. His older brother reminds everyone that it is Sam fault again, and Sam believes that Rosie will hate him forever.  
  
Special thanks to Amelia Rose for getting the cobwebs of writers block gone and for her wonderful writing of her stories that inspired me to write this story about Sam. Got to love that hobbit! Although I wish I could write as well as she can...MC  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Endless Night Walk  
  
The sun slowly sank in the western sky and the thick clouds began to roll in from the horizon that cooled the warmth of the day. The chestnut trees began to leave a long casting shadow that seemed to point back towards Bagshot Row.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee straightened her aching back from being bent over for hours picking the fresh ripen strawberries. Her basket was completely full and she looked around to see how her girls faired in their efforts. The girls laughed and giggled as they told each other little secrets of who they thought had the biggest crush on Rosie. They thought their brothers were silly in how much attention and compliments they gave her. May thought it was romantic and she wondered if boys would lavish such outrageous actions towards her someday.  
  
"Don't be silly, May. Their words were empty praises. They were just out doing each other to see who could win Rosie's heart. I just hope she is smart enough to see through all of that. I want only the hobbit of my dreams to tell those kinds of words. The kind of words that would make you fall madly in love with each other." Daisy told her.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee noticed Halfred racing her way. Her heart skipped a beat thinking something has gone wrong. She waited as her son breathlessly told her what had just occurred.  
  
"Girls, time to be heading home," their mother called out to them.  
  
By the time the four hobbits reached Bagshot Row, The Gaffer was waiting in the kitchen. "I was wondering where everyone has gone off too," said the Gaffer.  
  
"Rosie Cotton stopped by for a bit o' a visit and seems her pony had taken off. Hamson took your pony to search for it and I guess Sam has done the same. I'll get supper started as they should be back soon. A pony should not get too far." Mrs. Gamgee stated as she busied herself in the kitchen preparing their evening meal.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam did not have to travel too far from Bagshot Row until he came upon what use to be the finest trimmed cornfield in the county to a field of rubble. Sam knew where he could find Wee Billy. He hastened his steps quickly trying to catch up to the wayward pony. But he still could not get a glimpse of him anywhere. Corn stalks lay in disarray and the fine tilled soil was torn up. "Oh, the Gaffer is going to have a few words to say about this, that is for sure," Sam said to himself as he ran following the path of destruction.  
  
At the end of the row of fallen corn, Sam saw a dark shadow shape lying on the ground. His heart skipped their beats as he rushed to the poor pony's side. Wee Billy had eaten a belly full of green raw corn. "There now," Sam said to Wee Billy when he raised his head at Sam's approach.  
  
Sam gently stroked the pony to calm him. "Look what you have gotten yourself into. Made yourself sick you have. Raw corn is not good on a pony's stomach. But of course you probably already know that now." Sam looked at Wee Billy and could clearly see the pony suffered from the bloat that began building up in the pony's stomach.  
  
Sam remembered hearing the old folk talk about the cattle eating raw corn and all the warnings of their tales. Sam was not about to chance Wee Billy on getting any sicker. He knew he had to keep the horse moving to walk off the bloat. That was going to help him more than anything.  
  
"Come, Wee Billy. You must get up now. It will do you no good just to lye there. D' ya know that Rosie is so worried about you. We must get you home. Up with you now," Sam pleaded with the pony as he pulled hard against his bridle to encourage him to stand. Sam pulled and pulled on the bridle. He poked and pleaded, trying everything he knew how to get the young pony on his feet. Finally Wee Billy got his feet under him and he stood.  
  
The pony sputtered a long hacking cough and Sam waited for him to recover a bit before moving on. Sam lead the pony from the cornfield and carefully chosen a better path as not to tread over any more cornstalks. He knew that if the pony got wind of water, he would drink himself to death to ease the pain in its stomach. He would have to by pass the small creek that was just over the next bend. It would mean a longer walk home, but this is just what the pony needed.  
  
Sam talked endlessly to Wee Billy on their walk home. He told him all about his life in Bagshot Row. All about Mr. Frodo and Bilbo, the gardens that he tended and of course, he talked about The Gaffer. Sam even stopped a moment in front of Wee Billy to apologize for not tying a proper knot. "I'll not forget that again, I assure you. My knots will be as good as the Ropers."  
  
Sam knew that the walking was helping Wee Billy as they rounded well pass the creek and began heading on the other side of Bagshot Row. Road apples began to mark their trail and Sam knew this was a good sign that the pony would recover. However, the pony's stomach was still very bloated. Sam would put in hours just walking this night.  
  
When Sam finally reached home, the sky was almost black. Hearing the approach of a pony they all raced outside to see who was coming. Rosie jumping into Sam's arms as she was so happy that he found Wee Billy. "Rosie, I am sorry to say that poor Wee Billy has eaten a belly full of green corn." "Say you now?" The Gaffer spoken up. "And how fares my fields?"  
  
Sam shuffled his feet into the dirt and slowly met his father's eyes, "There's about a dozen or so rows knocked down."  
  
"That was going to be our money crop through the winter months. It's too late in the season for replanting. Will be cutting silage in the mornin'."  
  
"Since Wee Billy caused this trouble, I'll see if my father could share a portion of our crops," Rosie commented.  
  
"Ya can't say fairer than that. I will talk it over with farmer Cotton when I see him," said the Gaffer.  
  
The Gaffer walked around Wee Billy to get a closer look at him. "You know what you have to do now don't ya?" The Gaffer paused a moment while he looked over at Sam and sizing him up for the hard job ahead of him. "You got to keep him moving or he'll lye down and die. No water what so ever. A horse will drink it's self to death."  
  
Rosie gasped thinking that her poor Wee Billy could die. "Oh, Sam. Please do not let anything happen to him." Rosie began to cry. "Here now, I will not let anything happen to Wee Billy. I am here to make sure of it. I'll walk him know matter how long it takes, Rosie," Sam told her.  
  
"You could be up all night, boy. Do you realize that?" The Gaffer told him.  
  
"I am ready to do what I need to do," said Sam.  
  
"We can not help you none, boy. Cutting silage will take everyone here and them some to save what is left of the corn. I can hardly spare you as it is. You have a hard job a head of you and miles to walk this night," said the Gaffer.  
  
"It is his fault anyway, Gaffer. He didn't tie the knot proper and that is what caused the pony to get away." Hamson told him.  
  
"Is this true, boy?" asked the Gaffer.  
  
"Yes, sir; it is true," Sam said has he lowered his head ashamed of himself, even more so with Rosie hearing that he was to blame. How was he ever going to face her again.  
  
"Well I guess what you are about to do will be punishment enough and a long remembered reminder of tying a proper knot." The Gaffer added as he turned and headed into the house.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee put an arm around Rosie and said, "You'll spend the night with my girls. Wait and see your Wee Billy will be fine in the morning. Our Sam will take good care of her for you."  
  
Rosie threw her arms around Wee Billy's neck and hugged him. She walked by Sam and gently touched his arm. "Good night Sam, Thankee."  
  
Sam walked Wee Billy to the corral and opened the gate. Taking the torch he placed it in the holder and began his circling of the corral keeping the pony walking. On and on throughout the night Sam walked endlessly. As the pain would hit Wee Billy hard, the pony tried to lye down, but Sam relentlessly pulled him onward. The pony coughed and coughed. For a time, Sam thought that poor Wee Billy would not make it. The pony's legs shook so much it could hardly make the motion of each step. Sam talked gently to the pony and stroked it long soft mane.  
  
The hours clicked by one after another and Sam's feet and legs hurt with each step he took. His eyes were heavy with the need of sleep, but Sam's determination to see the horse through these rough hours and all the pain he was suffering kept Sam moving onward. He began telling Wee Billy all about Rosie, the day he met her. "You should have been there that day. What a grand party it was. The party tree grounds were full of hobbits. There were Bolgers, Bracegridles, Brownlocks and Boffins. There were Goodbodies, Proudfeets and of course Baggins and Gamgees. Yours truly to speak of."  
  
"Blankets covered every which away. Every make of hobbit dish you could imagine. There were kegs tapped out by the score and every hobbit had a glass full. Well, I guess I should not be talking about ale, seeing how you can not have anythin' to drink. Beggin' your pardon and all."  
  
"Then there came the Cottons and the most lovely maiden you could set your eyes upon, Rosie. I guess I fell in love with her from the moment I set eyes upon her. We were just babes at the time, but I'll never forget seeing her standing there. Lovely as a painted picture she was. I mean, She still is. She gets lovelier with each passing day, but of course seeing you're her pony. You already know that. I could never get my nerve up enough to tell her all these things I'm a telling you. I think she would laugh at me. Why would she ever want someone like me. I cannot seem to do anything right. I have got all thumbs for fingers, see look it here, here's proof," Sam held out his hand so the pony could see his fingers.  
  
Then he continued, " and my tongue gets caught up in knots, even in the most common of talk. I am nothing to look at, that is for sure. Plain as daily bread." Sam paused there as he continued to walk he noticed with his long conversation, that Wee Billy began to relax some and his stomach began to reduce in size. Even a slight sparkle began to reappear in his eyes.  
  
"Your feeling much better I can see. It won't be long and we can have ourselves a bit o' rest. We sure could use that about now. What say you, Wee Billy." Sam laughed as the pony seemed to understand what he was saying as it nodded its head.  
  
"Look there, the sun is just cresting the sky. I think we can sit a spell. Twenty minutes will do us just fine," said Sam as he yawned and stretched out his arms. He walked over to a mount of hay and sat there for a moment. Wee Billy nudged his shoulder and Sam patted him gently on his neck. Before long Sam lye down on the hay and within seconds he was sound to sleep. ~*~  
  
A clatter of pots and pans echoed in the kitchen as Mrs. Gamgee began making the morning coffee. The Gaffer walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on her cheek. "I'll check on Sam and see how he fared last night."  
  
"Wait, Gaffer. I'll go with you." Mrs. Gamgee said as she grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She followed her husband outside and down to the corral.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee chuckled seeing Sam curled up in the hay sound to sleep. The Gaffer walked over to Wee Billy and seen that the pony had made a full recovery. He knew Sam must have walked the horse all night. He opened the water tank and let Wee Billy drink.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee covered Sam with her blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders and smiled up at her husband. "Proud I am of our Sam. He has done good. A fine hobbit to be sure." The Gaffer told his wife. A tear broke the corner of her eyes hearing her husband's prideful words about his son. She only wished that Sam could have heard it. Not often enough The Gaffer would offered praise. A proud hobbit who stood by his beliefs. She circled her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
  
Rosie soon joined the couple standing in the corral. Rosie delighted at seeing Wee Billy back to his old self. She too giggled as seeing Sam sound asleep in the hay.  
  
"I'll have Hamson give you a ride back to your home. I am sure your family will be worried about you. It is best that you keep Wee Billy here for a day or so. He will need his rest to get his strength back. Tell your father I will speak to him when he comes to get the pony." The Gaffer told her.  
  
"Thankee Gaffer for all your family has done to help me and my poor pony. I greatly appreciate that. Tell Sam for me Thankee also," said Rosie as she prepared to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam woke up and found his family gone for the day. Cutting silage was a full day job. He also knew that Rosie had gone home also. He had wished he could of talked to her and begged her to forgive him for not tying Wee Billy properly to the fence. Sam was convinced that she must hate him by now. Maybe it is better that they do not speak to each other again. It would be less painful. 


	4. Chapter 4 Tatter Delight

Chapter 4  
  
Tatter Delight  
  
Thick billowing cloud rolled in quickly and began to darken the entire afternoon sky. Lighting could be seen in the far distance as the winds began to pick up speed. The rain began to beat down on the Gamgees as they ran for their wagon. The cutting of the corn silage was only half finished when the storm suddenly hit. Gaffer and his sons helped the women folk into the wagon. Mrs. Gamgee held her daughters tightly to her and tried to shield them from the downpour of the rain. May begun crying when the fear seized hold of her. Daisy held her sister tighter to comfort her.  
  
The Gaffer grabbed the reins of the ponies tightly in his fits at the base of the ponies halter. He pulled shouting through the cracking of the lighting for his sons to board the wagon and help keep the horses in line. The horses tried to rear, but the gaffer held on tighter. He kept moving them forward. His cloak floated almost as if it wanted to fly as the winds increased in strength. The ponies wanted to run and pawed the ground where they stood. Hamson gripped the length of the reins and fought to keep the ponies in place. Without warning the ponies lurched forward and the Gaffer quickly jumped in between them holding on to both their necks. The ponies raced forward a few paces screaming in fear. Hamson braced his feet against the foothold of the wagon and pulling back with all his might to control the ponies. Halfred held on to Hamson in fear his brother would fall. The ponies slowed as the front of the storm quickly past them overhead and the rain began to pour straight down as if the clouds dumping buckets directly over their heads.  
  
The Gaffer jumped back down from his hold of the ponies and began pulling them forward. On and on they went in the drenching rain until finally the rain began to ease and the gaffer could see the clouds over head beginning to part. He climbed aboard the wagon and took the reins from his son. He was relieved that the storm ended quickly as it started. It was not long until they crossed the overflowing creek and were almost home.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam sat in the kitchen and watched the storm and he could only hope all was well with his family. He had been in a few storms with the Gaffer during fieldwork and he knew they would be safe with him. Then since the storm blew over quickly he had expected them home shortly. He kept his eye on the road looking over Bagshot Row. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw the ponies pulling the wagon into their yards.  
  
Sam ran outside to greet them and help them anyway that he could. He was more than happy to take the ponies to the corral and unhitch them. His sisters were glad that they were finally home and they rushed to their bedrooms for dry clothing. His mother did also.  
  
The Gaffer poured himself a strong cup of tea as his hands shook trying to take a sip of it. Mrs. Gamgee came out of her bedroom with a thick robe wrapped around her and a towel tightly bound her hair. She scolder her husband for not changing he clothing promptly. "My kitchen floor has puddles everywhere from all the dripping of wet clothing. Off with now before you catch your death. I'll keep your tea piping hot and waiting for you."  
  
"Bell, we made it through another storm together and fared well after it," said the Gaffer, teasing her.  
  
"Thank the heavens you are all safe. Those were some strong winds that hit Bagshot Row," Sam commented toward his father.  
  
"You should have seen it from where we all stood," the Gaffer teased.  
  
"No thankee, I have weathered a few storms in my past, ones I'll not likely to forget," Sam added.  
  
"That we have my son. That we have," The Gaffer laughed patting Sam on the back as he past him heading for his bedroom and dry clothing.  
  
"I'll start a fire to dry out these wet things," said Mrs. Gamgee.  
  
"Mother, I will do that for you, please sit yourself down and rest," said Sam as he smiled at his mother.  
  
"You're a good one, my boy. Dear to my heart," Mrs. Gamgee kissed the top of Sam's head and then sank into her comfy soft chair.  
  
Within minutes Sam had a nice fire burning in the hearth. Sam grabbed the clothes railing that the Gaffer made for his wife. Sam gathered all the wet clothing and began hanging them on the railing next to the fire.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee finished making supper and they all sat at the table. With so much excitement going on the pass couple of days, talk at the table was endless, all except coming from Sam. Who just sat back and listened. His thoughts kept wandering back to Rosie and Wee Billy. His guilt at causing Rosie so much worry bothered him. Sam's heart felt broken and so did his spirit. He could barely handle the idea that Rosie might hate him. It weighed heavy on his mind.  
  
"Sam you have hardly touched your supper and you have barely spoken a word. Are you feeling all right? You are not ill, are you?" Mrs. Gamgee asked.  
  
"I am all right. I was just listening to every ones talk, is all. But if you do not mind, I will be turning in now"  
  
"Just what I was a thinkin'. We still have to finish with the corn silage. You boys will have your work cut out for you tomorrow. Off with the lot of you and get some rest. Will be starting early in the morning," the Gaffer told them.  
  
The boys grew silent and looked at each other. Standing, they all began heading to their bedrooms.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, The Gaffer was waking everyone up early. The sun had still not risen in the eastern sky. Their bedrooms were dark as night. Only the candle that the Gaffer held in his hand was the only light they had. The Gaffer began lighting all the candles in the holders. "Up with you now, boys. We have work to be doing."  
  
When Sam and his brothers were dressed they walked into the kitchen. Their mother and sisters were packing baskets of food to be taken into the fields. The Gaffer brought the team of ponies and hitched them to the wagon as the sun just began to break the sky. Each boy grabbed a basket and helped their mother load the wagon.  
  
Halfred stretched and yawn as he sat next to Sam, who only sat quietly looking out at the countryside. When they reached the corn fields the Gaffer barked out orders of where the boys should start cutting the stalks, while he would crank the grinder. The women folk would carry the ground silage to the wagon.  
  
Just when they had began their chores the Cotton boys rode up in their wagon to help the Gamgees with their work. Sam looked about to see if Rosie was with them, but he could see no sign of her anywhere. He wondered if she was back at Bagshot Row. However, he was not about to ask.  
  
"Hullo!" the Cotton boys shouted as the Gaffer walked towards them to greet them.  
  
"'Tis good to see the likes of you boys. We sure could use the help with the cutting," said the Gaffer.  
  
"Da is back at Bagshot Row with Rosie. They are bringing Wee Billy home again. Da will pay you top dollar for the corn silage. For the trouble that Wee Billy has caused you, we will be bringing you a wagon of cut corn this fall after it has dried down. What say you, Gaffer?" asked Tom Cotton.  
  
"'Tis a fair deal in deed," said the Gaffer as they both shook hands on it.  
  
The boys grabbed their blades and began cutting the stalks down and carried them over to the Gaffer.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee went to take the baskets of food from their wagon to begin serving the boys their lunch. She turned quickly to hand down a larger basket to Daisy when she caught her leg on an old rusty nail that protruded from the side wooden panel of the wagon. It cut a wide gash in her leg and began bleeding. Mrs. Gamgee let out a loud yelp when she felt the rusty nail hit her leg. She sat down directly to examine her leg. Everyone ran to see what had happened.  
  
"Off with you, it is only a bit of a cut. Noting to fret yourselves with," said Mrs. Gamgee.  
  
She torn off a piece of her petticoat and wrapped it tightly. The Gaffer watched his wife carefully, but soon dismissed his worry as she was back preparing their noon luncheon.  
  
The Gaffer took his hammer out and tried to pull the old nail from the wooden panel. But the nail was so rusty it broke off in half. He tossed the nail over the side and pounded in the remaining part of the nail. Small rusty fragments lay at the bottom bed of the wagon.  
  
They all gathered to eat and listen to the tales of the storm last night as it caused some damages to the crops in the field near Bywater. Even the tatters were exposed from the dirt as the pouring rain washing so much soil from the garden. The Gaffer did not like to hear about this and began to worry about his own tatters. He would check on them as soon as the silage was finished.  
  
On and on they worked late into the afternoon. The summer sun beat down on them. Mrs. Gamgee wiped the sweat from her forehead as it poured down her face. She felt warm and weaker than usual.  
  
By the time they had all finished, Mrs. Gamgee's skirt and that of her daughters were filthy with mud caked half way up from their hem. Sam and the other boy's feet were also caked with thick mud and their hands to their elbows were also.  
  
They bid their farewells to the Cottons and thanked them for all their help. They all sat quietly on the long road home.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and the boys were exhausted. Thinking about unhitching the ponies and brushing them down was too much work for their aching bodies to take. Their eyes were heavy and their backs sore, however they dare not make a mention of it to the Gaffer.  
  
Just before they turned to entered Bagshot Row. The Gaffer stopped the wagon and handed the reins to Hamson. "Take the wagon home and unhitch it. I'll be back directly."  
  
The Gaffer walked into his tatter garden and saw that the soil had washed away enough soil to expose the tatters. Row after row looked the same and his shoulder sunk in despair. He knew their work this day was not over yet. All those tatter would have to be pulled by the evening. He turned to get his boys and his shovels.  
  
~*~  
  
"No Gaffer!" shouted Mrs. Gamgee. "Those boys had enough work for today. It will have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
Sam, Hamson and Halfred looked as if they would collapse from exhaustion and anger grew in their eyes as they listened to their parents argue about the tatter fields.  
  
"It'll not wait. The hot summer sun has beat down on the tatters all day and the leaves have gone to wiltin'. The tatters will be no good to us if not taken out by tonight. We won't have anything to fill our bellies by the time of the first snowflake falls. We either pull them by tonight or go hungry all winter," argued the Gaffer in a loud firm voice. "Get your shovels boys and off to the tatter fields with you now!"  
  
Mrs. Gamgee placed her hands on her hips and glared at the Gaffer. She turned sharply, going inside her house and slammed the door shut.  
  
Sam lowered his eyes and he forced his feet to move to get his shovel.  
  
The Gaffer loaded his cart and pushed it into the tatter fields. It was close to midnight as the boys finally loaded the last basket of tatters on the shelf in the cool, darken cellar.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee had a hot tub of water sitting next to the hearth for them to bath. The Gaffer had his bath first and from the oldest to the youngest, meaning Sam was last. The water was cool and filthy by the time he gotten his bath.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Gamgee allowed her boys to sleep in until the noon luncheon. She prepared a large meal to make up for all the meals that they missed since last night.  
  
She greeted them warmly, especially Sam who had seemed so sad of late. She watched her boys shoveling the food in their mouths and it put a smile on her face that they had faired through all their hardships with the work they did last night. She would make sure that they had a holiday this day, no matter what the Gaffer had to say about it.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee narrowed her eyes when the Gaffer came into the kitchen and filled his own plate. She waited for him to bark out another order before she would put her two cents in.  
  
"You look no worse for wear," the Gaffer commented as he eyeballed his three sons. "The barn's roof lost some shingles during the storm, so we will all have to fix it."  
  
"Boys, I want you to gather your things right now and go have a holiday. Take your sisters with you. I want you all to have a day full of fun. Listen to your mother and go now! I want to talk to the Gaffer."  
  
"What are you saying, Bell? I need the boys to help me today!" shouted the Gaffer.  
  
"You listen to me Gaffer. They had enough! I did not bear them into this world to be work hands for Bagshot Row. They are our children," Mrs. Gamgee spoke clear and confidently.  
  
The boys closed the door behind them and Hamson grabbed the Gaffer's weeding shears. He walked over to the flowerbed just below the kitchen window.  
  
"What are you doing Hamson? Mother told us to have a holiday and she did not want us to work," said Sam a bit confused.  
  
"Shhh! I am listening to what they are talking about. I took the shears just incase I get caught and I can tell them I was just trimming ferns." Hamson told him.  
  
"What are they saying?" Sam asked.  
  
"If you will be quiet you can hear them." Hamson told him.  
  
"You all can listen if you want, but we are heading out to have our fun. Come Daisy and May." Halfred told them as he turned and walked away.  
  
"As I always say, a days work to earn a days pay. That is what feeds the family," the Gaffer argued.  
  
"In Bagshot Row, 'tis all work! There children, Gaffer! They need to laugh and play. They need to believe that their world is safe." Mrs. Gamgee shouted back.  
  
"Take the holiday, if need be. But mind you, Bell. That roof still needs mending," the Gaffer commented and went back to eating his lunch.  
  
"Eat your tatter delight, Gaffer. And I hope it sits well in your stomach," said Mrs. Gamgee as she slammed the door shut behind her and stood on the porch to collect her thoughts.  
  
"That does it Sam, I had enough. I am telling mother I am leaving. The Roper has ask me months ago if I wanted to work for him. Seeing that things are never going to get any better here, maybe the getting is what I should be doing," Hamson told Sam. He patted Sam on the top of his head and then hugged him tightly. "Take care of yourself Sam and don't stay too long here. The Gaffer will make you an old hobbit out of you way before your time. As soon as you're old enough Sam, leave Bagshot Row and never come back." 


	5. Chapter 5 A Knuckle Sandwich for Lotho

Chapter 5  
  
A Knuckle Sandwich for Lotho  
  
Sam waved to Hamson as he walked down the small dirt road that led into Hobbiton. He would miss his brother and hoped that he would see him soon.  
  
Standing at the front door of Bag End, Sam began to knock on the familiar round green door of Bilbo Baggins. It did not take long until the door swung open and Frodo greeted him.  
  
"Hullo, Sam. Back so soon to tend the gardens?" said Frodo.  
  
"No, Mr. Frodo. I am on holiday. I was wondering, that is, maybe you would like to go fishing or something?" Sam paused for a moment feeling very uncomfortable. Then he continued, "I mean, that is if you were not doing anything. I would more than understand if you were busy or maybe you might not want to be seen with a gardener's son."  
  
"Sam, do not be silly. Of course I would enjoy having your company. I just poured some tea for Bilbo and myself. Would you join us?" asked Frodo.  
  
"If your sure I am not disturbing you or anything," said Sam.  
  
"Of course not, do come in."  
  
Frodo moved to the side to allow Sam in. He motioned for Sam to follow him. He led Sam into the study where Bilbo was standing on a small ladder trying to put some books away.  
  
"Good day, Sam," greeted Bilbo.  
  
"Good day to you too, Mr. Baggins," said Sam.  
  
"I was just going to pour Sam a cup of tea. Will you join us Bilbo?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes, yes. Just give me a few minutes so I can put these books away," commented Bilbo.  
  
Frodo turned and left the study to get the kettle of hot water and another teacup for Sam.  
  
Sam stood in the middle of the study and slowly gazed around the room. Bilbo had stacks of books and maps lying all around the room. Stacks were piled on the table and on one of the chairs. Books were also piled high on the floor just in front of the study table. Even in the window seal Sam could see more books.  
  
"Sam could you hand the thick book entitled 'Maps and Things'," Bilbo asked as he pointed to the stacks of books on the table.  
  
"I would Mr. Bilbo, but my reading is not that good," Sam told him.  
  
"It is that large green book with the gold letters on it," Bilbo told him.  
  
Sam looked at the books carefully until he spotted the one Bilbo wanted.  
  
"You have never been taught to read Sam?" asked Bilbo.  
  
"I have tried a few times, but letter learning was a bit hard for me," Sam commented.  
  
"Well, we will have to teach you then now, won't we," Bilbo told him.  
  
"If you say so, Mr. Baggins."  
  
Frodo brought in the tea and set in on the table. Bilbo put the book away on the bookshelf and joined the two for tea.  
  
"Sam has been telling me that he has never really learned how to read. I have been teaching Frodo here in my study every summer. Would you like to join us on some of our lessons?" asked Bilbo.  
  
"Yes, of course. I would love it," Sam said as he smiled up at Mr. Baggins.  
  
"Well then, we will start right away," Bilbo told him.  
  
The three worked all morning and Frodo was very impressed with how much Sam had learned. Frodo was glad to have someone with him as he studied. Sam had so much fun that he was surprised when Bilbo announced that it was time for luncheon. They had worked all morning, but it did not seem that way to Sam. He enjoyed the hours being with Frodo. He did not even mind when Bilbo would get long winded in telling them one of his many stories. Sam forgot all of his troubles that weighed heavy on his mind. He was so caught up in learning his letters and the sounds that they made. He practiced writing his letters. By luncheon Sam was beginning to read. Most of all Sam loved the poems that Frodo would write and he listen, as Frodo would read them.  
  
Frodo would practice the elegant writing of script that Bilbo taught him. Even Sam admired the elegant writing. He thought it as pretty as a picture.  
  
After the luncheon, Bilbo made Sam promise he would come every morning to work on his reading. Sam told him that he would try, but he was not too sure about what the Gaffer would say about that.  
  
"Don't worry Sam, I will take care of the Gaffer. You just make sure you are here every morning half past eight by Shire clock," Bilbo told him.  
  
Frodo grabbed his fishing pole and handed Sam another one. "Let's go fishing Sam. Do you know of any good spot to catch fish?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes, there is a small creek that leads to a pond just off Bagshot Row," said Sam.  
  
"Well then, let's be off."  
  
~*~  
  
The Gaffer told his wife that he was going to go into Hobbiton to purchase a bag of nails. He was going to fix the roof on the barn himself. He went to the barn and hitched the wagon to his pony and road to Hobbiton.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee was relieved to finally have the house to herself which was a rare occurrence. This was her idea of a holiday. She would pamper herself by going back to bed to sleep a few extra hours. Her leg was stiff and sore as she cleaned up the teacups that sat on the kitchen table. She pulled her skirt up to examine her leg. The cut on her leg was becoming infected. It was red and swollen. She noticed red streaks were running up the side of her leg.  
  
She took out her herbal medicine and began to make a poultice that she placed on her wound and wrapped it up tightly. 'Awe, that should do it,' she commented to herself as she hobbled back to her bed for an extra hour of sleep.  
  
As soon as her head hit the pillow she was sound to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Following the creek Sam told Frodo all about the Gaffer and the thing that the Gaffer had to say about any particular subject. Frodo laughed at the way Sam could imitate his father.  
  
Frodo also told Sam about Bilbo and his quaint phrases. They both roared with laughter. Sam suddenly halted and held his arm up to stop Frodo. He hushed him and pointed towards the pond. There fishing was Lotho Sackville- Baggins.  
  
"Maybe we should do something else. The fish will not be really biting until after sunset anyway," said Sam.  
  
"Lotho can be a handful, but he won't bother us," commented Frodo.  
  
"He'll not bother you, Mr. Frodo. But he will be trouble pretty quick as long as you are with me."  
  
Lotho suddenly looked up and saw the two standing just before the clearing by a small group of trees.  
  
"Well, he has seen us, so we might as well go fishing, Sam."  
  
Sam shrugged his shoulders and followed Frodo as he walked directly towards Lotho to greet him.  
  
"So when does a Baggins go fishing with the hired help?" asked Lotho as he glared at Sam.  
  
"Now Lotho, Sam is my friend and I want you to treat him as that," Frodo told him.  
  
"There is only one way to treat a Gamgee and that's to trottle him," said Lotho as he tried to push his way pass Frodo.  
  
Frodo held on to Lotho, who pushed Frodo to the ground.  
  
Sam made ready his knuckles as he clutched his hands into a fists. Then before Lotho could take another step, Sam smacked Lotho across the nose causing it to bleed.  
  
Lotho's eyes watered as he held his hand up towards his nose. He glared at Sam with hatred.  
  
"If you want another knuckle sandwich take another step," Sam said, as he stood ready.  
  
Lotho backed away, "I wouldn't waste my time on a Gamgee nor should you Frodo." Lotho grabbed his fishing pole and snarled back at Sam. "This isn't over with, Gamgee. You hear me," threatened Lotho.  
  
"Off with you now, before I change my thinking and trottle you again," Sam yelled back at him. They watched Lotho hasten his footsteps out of the clearing and back to Hobbiton.  
  
"Sam pay no mind to what Lotho said. He is just full of himself," said Frodo. "Come we have the pond to ourselves."  
  
"Oh, I am not worried about Lotho. Us Gamgees has had troubles with him before. I'd give a lot if he would just leave us alone. Maybe someday he will turn over a new leaf. Until then, I will have to keep a knuckle sandwich just for him," Sam laughed as he held up his fist to show Frodo.  
  
Long into the afternoon they fished and talked with each other. However, outside of a nibble here and there, they did not catch one fish. Sam lay back on the banks and closed his eyes for a moment. While Frodo who was beginning to sweat from the heat of the summer sun that was beating down on them. He thought to take a swim in the pond. Something that he and his cousins would do at Buckland, swim in the Brandywine river.  
  
Sam opened his eyes and looked about for Frodo. When his eyes caught Frodo sinking in the water in the pond. Sam screamed loudly, I'm coming, Mr. Frodo," as he ran headfirst into the water without thinking he could not swim. Sam sunk to the bottom of the pond as if he was a rock. 


	6. Chapter 6 Friendship Means Alot

Chapter 6  
  
Friendship Means Alot  
  
Sam sputtered and coughed as Frodo laid him on the dirt bank after pulling him from the pond. Frodo was dripping wet and it fell like raindrop onto Sam's face. Sam looked up at Frodo in shock at what just happened.  
  
"Sam! What on earth where you thinking when you jumped into the water if you knew you could not swim?" asked Frodo almost angry with Sam.  
  
"I was trying to save you, Mr. Frodo. I thought you were drowning," replied Sam.  
  
"I was only swimming to cool myself off from the hot summer sun. You frighten me as I thought I might lose you,"  
  
"You were that worried about me?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yes, of course I was. You are my friend Sam. It would of hurt me if anything were to happen to you,"  
  
Sam wiped the water from his face and he smiled thinking over what Frodo just told him. He had never had a friend before or someone other than his family thinking that much of him. "You really mean that, don't you. I mean about being my friend and all." Sam said as he looked into Frodo's eyes as he pondered that thought awhile. Then Sam continued saying, "Thank you Mr. Frodo. It means a lot to me having your friendship. I will always be your friend."  
  
They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "If you ever see me swimming in a pond again, I will remind you that you can not swim," said Frodo.  
  
"Look at us! We are both a sight. The Gaffer would have a thing to say about this. He would not miss the chance telling me that I was in need of a washing. He'd be calling us a pair of stinkers for sure," Sam chuckled under his breath.  
  
"The Gaffer is not soft-hearted, Sam. But he is wise as any," added Frodo.  
  
"I live just over that bend in the road. What say you that we head there for a change of dry clothes," Sam told him.  
  
Walking from a small grove of trees and onto the road. Sam spotted a wagon being pulled by a pair of ponies heading their way. Sam recognized the wagon and knew it was the Gaffer.  
  
"Looks like we'll be hearing about it very soon now," Sam pointed out.  
  
The Gaffer pulled the ponies to a stop and looked over the boys who stood by the side of the road, "What do we have here, a pair of stinkers. Beggin' your pardon, of course, Master Frodo. Get in, but sit down wind until you both have had a scrubbin'," commented the Gaffer.  
  
The Gaffer snapped the reins to his ponies while Sam and Frodo waited until the back of the wagon reached them. They both jumped on the flat bed and dangled their feet as the ponies headed toward Bagshot Row.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Gamgee awakened from she long nap. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the back of her neck as it felt very stiff and strained. Even her head ached. She looked at her pillow and she thought that she must have slept in an odd position that caused the stiffness to settle in her neck. She pulled the poultice off her wound and saw that some of the swelling had gone down. Even the redness around her wounded looked a little better. 'I knew this poultice would do the trick,' she commented to herself.  
  
Even though her leg was a bit sore to walk on, she managed to get dressed and made her bed. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out her medicines and mixed a power to help with her headache. She thought to herself that her family should be coming home soon for their supper. She began cooking the evening meal.  
  
It was not long until the girls came rushing in the front door still giggling and laughing with their brother, Halfred.  
  
"Did you have a fine time of it today?" asked Mrs. Gamgee.  
  
"Oh, yes mother. We spent the day with the Cottons, with Rosie and her younger brothers. We had a picnic and Mrs. Cotton made us a gooseberry pie. I even got to ride on Wee Billy and he is doing well."  
  
"Now that sounds like a grand time you had. Get yourselves washed up and help me set the table," said Mrs. Gamgee.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee heard the rattling of the wagon as it rolled into Bagshot Row. She saw Master Frodo and Sam jump off from the back of the wagon. "We'll be having a guest tonight. Set another plate at the table, May."  
  
The Gaffer walked in the front door and announced that the boys fell into the pond and were in need of a washing. "I'll set up the tub in the barn to give them some privacy, if you will bring me a change of clothing for them."  
  
Mrs. Gamgee urged her leg as much as it would tolerate to Sam's dressing table and pulled out pairs of pants, shirts and other fixings that they would need. She handed them to the Gaffer.  
  
Sam walked over to his rabbit cage and shown Frodo his Henry. Frodo petted the small rabbit while Sam filled his bowl with food and water.  
  
The Gaffer filled the tub with warm water that he heated from a small fire by the well. He handed Frodo the soap and towel. "Scrub yourself good and proper. Pardon the meek fashion of your bathing, Master Frodo, but it is as good as any and will get you just as clean." The Gaffer placed the clean clothing on a crate.  
  
"Thank you, Gaffer. I do appreciate your kindness," commented Frodo.  
  
"My Mrs. will have a fine sup waiting for you both, if you a mind too," the Gaffer offered. He turned and went into his house.  
  
The Gaffer sat down at the table and began talking with his wife as she prepared their meal.  
  
"I don't hold it proper that our Sam is hobnobbing with the Baggins. Even the town folk will have a word to say about that," said the Gaffer.  
  
"No harm in our Sam having a friend or two and Master Frodo spends all day long shut-up at Bag End. I dare say it will do them a greater good," said Mrs. Gamgee.  
  
"It is more than I can guess why Frodo befriends our Sam. Mark my words, trouble will come of it. All the more so if he is false," said the Gaffer.  
  
"Now Gaffer, say not a word about this while Master Frodo is at hand or I'll be sharper than I was this mornin'," commented Mrs. Gamgee.  
  
"They'll be under my eye this evening and what little schemes, if he has any," said the Gaffer.  
  
It was not long until the evening meal was placed on the table and the Gamgees began to sit around the table. Sam and Frodo walked in the front door looking presentable and clean.  
  
"Please sit yourself down here Master Frodo and I'll get you a plate of my finest fixings."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Gamgee. After Bilbo's cooking all week. I look forward to a fine meal," said Frodo.  
  
"I could cook a meal or two at Bag End if you have a mind to it," offered Mrs.Gamgee.  
  
"Do have a word with Bilbo about it and I'm sure he'll agree," Frodo told her.  
  
Sam saw his mother walk towards the stove to get another bowl and he sensed that something was not right with his mother. It concerned him greatly.  
  
When Mrs. Gamgee placed the bowl on the table she noticed Daisy's constant stare at Frodo. She taped her slightly and scowled at her. Daisy quickly lowered her eyes and picked up her fork and began eating.  
  
"The girls were telling me they spent the day with the Cottons and that Wee Billy is doing fine," Mrs. Gamgee commented.  
  
"And Rosie, how is she doing?" asked Sam trying not to sound too concerned.  
  
"Rosie asked the same thing concerning you, Sam," Daisy mentioned.  
  
"Did she now," was all Sam would say about it.  
  
"I think she likes you, Sam."  
  
Sam's face turned a dark shade of red and he glanced towards Frodo shyly.  
  
"That is nonsense, Daisy. She is only thankful for helping with Wee Billy," said Sam sharply.  
  
"That is enough of that! Tell us Frodo, how did Bag End fair after the storm the other day? It gave us a bit o' a blow here and shook Bagshot Row up some," said the Gaffer.  
  
"We faired well, but Biblo asked me to tell you to bring Sam and yourself to Bag End tomorrow morning. He will tell you his concerns," commented Frodo and winked towards Sam.  
  
"Did the rose bushes take a damage?" asked the Gaffer.  
  
"I do not know for sure, Gaffer. I had not been in the garden of late," commented Frodo.  
  
"Tell old Mr. Bilbo that I'll be there directly in morning," said the Gaffer.  
  
Frodo looked at Mrs. Gamgee and saw that she was sweating badly. "Are you all right, Mrs. Gamgee?" asked Frodo.  
  
Sam's ears perked up to listen. Frodo asked what he wanted to know the most this night. He stared lovingly at his mother.  
  
"Yes, of course, Master Frodo. I have been slaving over a hot stove for hours. Why wouldn't I be sweating and flushed by it all," She commented.  
  
After the meal, the Gaffer went outside to light his pipe. He sat in his chair a looked out at Bagshot Row.  
  
Frodo and Sam soon joined him and enjoyed the coolness of the evening air.  
  
"Well, I will be off then. Thank you Gaffer for sharing your meal with me. I so enjoyed it. I will see you both tomorrow morning." Frodo waved as he began his walk home.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee asked her girls to clean up the kitchen and she took a hot teapot with her to her bedroom. She told them that she was going to turn in early and get some rest. They kissed their mother and hugged her. However, Halfred made mention that she did not take the tea or a teacup with her. He thought odd of that. 


	7. Chapter 7 I Love You My Dearest

Chapter 7  
  
I Love You My Dearest  
  
Beads of sweat poured from his brow as Sam's eyes darted open and he quickly sat up in his bed. His heart raced and pounded in his chest. He looked through the window at the morning sky. "It was only a bad dream," he said to himself. He tried to force the imagines from his mind of his mother floating just under the surface of the pond yesterday where Frodo pulled him out. In his dream he tried over and over again to save his mother from the water, but every time he went into the water her body would float further away. Sam screamed and cried in frustration at trying to save his mother, but he couldn't. "I'm safe in my bed and mother is in the kitchen," he told himself trying to force those horrible thoughts away.  
  
Sam leaped out of his bed and he rushed from his bedroom into the kitchen to finally prove to himself all was well.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee slowly turned around when Sam entered the kitchen and she forces a smile since she was not feeling very well. Her head pounded and her leg had gotten much worse during the night. Even her jaw and neck seemed tighter and harder to move. Every muscle seemed to be in knots. As soon as the Gaffer got the wagon hitched up she would tell him to take her into the healer for treatment. Mrs. Gamgee did not want to wake up her children and she wanted to make sure they had breakfast waiting for them. She also needed to keep busy while she waited for the Gaffer. Seeing Sam up so early, she put on a strong front for him. She did not want to upset him from her illness. She knew the healer would give her a potion to help her get well.  
  
"Sam you've forgotten yourself this morning. Shouldn't you dress before coming to breakfast?" she told him weakly.  
  
"Yes em, I should," Sam said as he reached his arms open for his mother to give him a hug.  
  
She warmly circled her arms around him and kissed him on top of his head. She placed her hands to the sides of his cheeks and looked directly into his eyes as she asked, "What is this all about, Sam?"  
  
"I just wanted to give you a hug, is all. I love you Mama," was all he said.  
  
"I love you with all my heart, my dearest son. Now be off with you and get yourself dressed," said Mrs. Gamgee as she cast a weak smile at her Sam.  
  
Sam almost skipped all the way to his dressing closet with a bright smile on his face. Today was going to be a fine day in deed.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee turned back to her pancakes that sizzled in the fry pan. Slowly her vision began to blur and the pancakes appeared as if they were falling out of the side of the pan. She stretched out her hand to grab them, but she felt herself falling backwards and into a deep darkness as she hit the floor.  
  
Sam called out to his mother as he pulled his shirt over his head and pulling his arms threw the sleeves. "Mother, did you hear me? Mother?" Sam kept calling, but no one answered him. He walked into the kitchen but saw no one there. He thought she must have went out side for a moment and he ran to the door opening it. He looked around the porch, but again he saw no one there. The Gaffer walked out of the barn guiding two of his ponies to the wagon so he could hitch them.  
  
"That is odd, where could she be?" Sam said to himself out loud. He walked around the house to the see if maybe she was feeding Henry. But she was not there. Sam opened the cage and picked up Henry. He began petting his rabbit. "Henry, today is going to be the finest day. I have a friend now and he is going to teach me things like reading and writing. Your Sam is going be smart. Maybe smart as Mr. Frodo someday. Rabbit starts with "R" and Henry starts with "H". See Henry I am almost there. When your Sam is reading right Proper, I am going to write your name here on your cage. So you can see your name. What do you think of that?" Sam said proudly.  
  
"The cakes must be done by now, my stomach is about as empty as yours. I'll be bringing your breakfast straight away as soon as I get mine," Sam said as he placed Henry back into his cage and took his time tying the knot. Sam smiled as he turned to walk back to the kitchen.  
  
When Sam entered the kitchen heavy smoke was filling the room. The harsh smell of chard food reeked as Sam rushed to the counter to grab a towel so he could pull the pan from the stove. But he tripped and fell flat on top of something. Sam looked directly into his mother's face. Sam screamed in horror as he scrambled to his knees and picked his mother up in his arms. Cradling her, he screamed louder and louder, "Help Me! Someone please help me!"  
  
The pan on top of the stove burst into flames and the black smoke billowed from the pan. Sam planted his feet firmly on the floor and pushing with all of his strength. He scooted both himself and his mother a short distance away from the stove. Sam tried over and over again to move his mother, but he did not have the strength. Sam screamed louder as he saw the flames suddenly burst higher when the nearby container with lard caught fire. Daisy and May came running into the kitchen and screamed thinking their house was on fire. They looked down at Sam cradling their mother as he cried for them to help him.  
  
The Gaffer looked up from the wagon after hearing constant faint screams coming from the house. He spotted the smoke that billowed from the doorway and he ran as fast as his legs would let him. Entering the doorway, he saw Sam holding Bell in his arms and then the fire burning on the stove.  
  
He raced over to Bell and pulled her out of Sam's arms and carried her out of the house. Placing her gently on the ground. They all followed the Gaffer behind him and gathered around her. The Gaffer raced back into the kitchen to put the fire out..  
  
"Sam is Momma alright?" questioned Daisy as her fear mounted with each second.  
  
"I don't know, she will not wake up!" said Sam.  
  
"She had burnt her leg, Sam. It is all red and swollen," said May.  
  
Halfred looked closely at his mother's face and then placed his hand over her heart. Fear seized him as he knew she had died. "Sam, mother is dead. You can not wake her up!" Halfred told him as he watched Sam trying to shake her shoulders to awaken her.  
  
Sam looked directly into his mother's eyes, but they did not move. The pain hit Sam's heart like lighting bolts as one tear after another poured from his eyes. His did not want to believe that his mother had died. It could not be!  
  
When the fire was out, the Gaffer ran to see how Bell was doing. There on the ground his three children knelt around their mother sobbing as the grief over took them.  
  
The Gaffer knelt down by his wife and checked to see if her heart beat, but it was silent. Her eyes were wide open and blankly stared. The Gaffer gently closed her eyes with his fingertips and gathered her into his arms as he hugged her one last time. He buried his face onto her chest as the tears poured from his eyes. A slow sounding moan escaped from his lips as he began to grieve.  
  
Sam stood up, staring frozen in time, unable to move or even breathe. He took one step and fainted next to his mother. Daisy ran to Sam and laid his head into her lap sobbing for Sam to wake up. May clutched Sam's hand crying and calling out his name, "Sam, please wake up! Sam!"  
  
Halfred stood watching his father sob holding his mother as if this could not be happening. Tears poured from his eyes and he slowly walked away to find a place to be alone.  
  
Sam's face was ghostly pale and sweat poured down his brow. Slowly his eyes opened and he turned his head to see his mother who lay dead in his father's arms.  
  
May saw Halfred walking away and she followed him. Halfred leaned against the tree and his sobbing raked through his entire body. May could hear the pain pouring from his heart. She ran to him and clutched him tightly. 


	8. Chapter 8 Letting Her Go

Chapter 8  
  
Letting Her Go  
  
May gently stroke her brother's hair trying to calm him. His crying came in choking sobs as he tired to stop and control them. Halfred was the older brother and he should have been the one to help his younger sister with her grief, but she was comforting him. He lightly pushed May away so he could look into her eyes. Her beautiful little face was that of an angel, so trusting and so kind. Her soft hazel eyes were clouded with thick flowing tears that ran down her full chubby, white cheeks. Her face was etched with so much fear and doubt it took his breath away and brought him back from his own despair.  
  
"It will be okay, May. I am here and I promise I will always be here for you," Halfred told her. He securely wrapped his arms around his little sister as they both clung to each other crying.  
  
~*~  
  
The Gaffer reached his arms under his wife and picked her up from the ground. He carried her gently into the house and made his way to their bedroom. Laying her down on the bed he carefully folder her hands and he pressed them between his. "What should I do now, Bell? How am I to go on with you?" The Gaffer looked at her dear face and he put his hands over his eyes and he sobbed. He knew he needed to get the healer and have him prepare her body for her funeral, but he could hardly pull himself away from her. Hearing his children's crying, he knew he needed to do something.  
  
Sam stood at the end of the bed with his sister Daisy, looking down at his mother. He was so lost in his own grief that he could not speak. The Gaffer stood and approached both his children. He put his arms around them, but still Sam did not respond. The Gaffer walked out of the bedroom so the children could say their good-byes. He went in search of the healer to begin preparations for her funeral.  
  
Sam walked over to his mother and sat down next to her on the bed. "Forgive me Mama, please forgive me," Sam cried from his heart. He pressed his hand to hers and held it tightly.  
  
Daisy's heart broke for Sam watching him crying so hard that she turned and ran out of the bedroom. She leaned against the wall sobbing and sunk to her knees.  
  
~*~  
  
Climbing onto his wagon, the Gaffer snapped the reins and headed the ponies towards Hobbiton. Alone in the wagon, all of his memories of Bell rushed through his mind. He remembered the day he had met her, the day he started courting her and the day they were wed.  
  
Bell was born and raised at Bagshot Row with her parents and three brothers and her sister. They were poor folk with little to nothing to live on. Even though Bell knew more of work than of the finer things in life, her spirit was always kind and gentle. The Gaffer took a summer job in the gardens during the harvest when he first met Bell. When they married, she made him promise to take her away from Bagshot Row and never return. They began to build their own dreams together. They were blessed with two strong boys when her father suddenly died. Bagshot Row was left to Bell in her father's will and the Gaffer soon convinced her that they should return. He promised her that he could turn Bagshot Row into a fine hobbit home with beautiful gardens and more tatters than a hobbit could eat. However, after one hard year after another, those dreams crept further and further away. As the years past, and having three beautiful girls and another boy, they continued to struggle to make ends meet. The Gaffer worked harder than any hobbit could possibly trying to make their dreams come true. However, when Marigold was born and became very sick, she died. From then on it changed the Gaffer forever. All that he promise Bell, he could not make it come true. The Gaffer became bitter and angry with life at how unfair it had treated them. However, this was the final straw that broke the Gaffer. How would he ever heal from the greatest lost that he had ever suffered?  
  
The Gaffer spotted a healer walking down the streets of Hobbiton and he called him over to his wagon. Some town folk heard what the Gaffer told the healer and they began to spread the word through out Hobbiton of Bell Gamgee's death.  
  
The healers grabbed his bag and join the Gaffer in his wagon. The Gaffer turned the team of ponies around and headed back to Bagshot Row.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo walked outside to wait for Sam and the Gaffer as they were both very late. Frodo paced outside of Bag End when he looked down at the road that led into Hobbiton. He saw the Gaffer's wagon as it was heading back to Bagshot Row and he saw that a healer was sitting next to him. Frodo knew something had happened and he worried thinking it was Sam.  
  
Frodo quickly ran into Bag End and told Bilbo what he saw and they both decided to walk to Bagshot Row to see if there was anything that they could do to help.  
  
~*~  
  
The healer climbed from the wagon and went directly into Bell's bedroom. When the healer asked Sam to leave his mother's side so he could prepare her. Sam would not respond. The healer tried to gently coax Sam from the room, but Sam shoved him away and he sat back down next to his mother. Sam would not allow anyone to touch her.  
  
When Frodo and Bilbo entered Bagshot Row. The Gaffer told them what had happened and told them that Sam was taking it very hard. He would not allow anyone to prepare Bell for her funeral.  
  
Frodo understood exactly how Sam felt since he lost both of his parents. Even though Frodo was twelve years old at the time of his parent's death, he still remembered that day as if it was yesterday. The many years that had past did not take away the memories and the pain he felt that day. He still had carried it with him even after all these years.  
  
Frodo went into Bell's bedroom and sat down next to Sam. He began talking with Sam about his parent's death. He told them about their funeral and how hard it was for him.  
  
Sam hearing about Frodo's experience began to cry and he hugged Frodo. Sam knew that he and Frodo now shared something that they would both carry for the rest of their lives.  
  
When Frodo asked Sam to leave his mother's side and follow him into the next room. Sam refused and turned away from Frodo.  
  
"Sam, I do not understand. Why won't you leave your mother's side?" asked Frodo.  
  
"I can't Mr. Frodo, not until I know that my mother has forgiven me. I need to know that before I let her go," Sam told him.  
  
"Sam, what is it that you need forgiveness for?"  
  
"It is my fault, Mr. Frodo. I caused this to happen to my Mama. This time when I blunder, it took Mama away," Sam told him.  
  
"Sam, you did not cause your mother to die," said Frodo.  
  
"Yes, I did. I dreamed that she died when I woke up this morning. In my dream, Mama drowned in the pond we were at yesterday. I tried to save her, honestly I did. The water was too deep and I was afraid. Every time I jumped into the water to save her, she just floated away from me. It is because I dreamed this that I made it happen that she died," Sam told him.  
  
"Sam, listen to me. No one can cause a person to die because they dreamed it. That can not happen. You must believe me, Sam," Frodo told him.  
  
"I saw her Mr. Frodo, just before she died. My Mama told me she loved me and called me her dearest son." Sam said as he broke down in tears as he heard his mother's voice speaking these words in his head.  
  
"Yes, Sam. Your mother loves you. She would not want to you cry so much for her. She loves you enough that she wants you to be happy. Your mother would never want you to be this sad, Sam. No mother wants their child to be sad," Frodo tried to comfort him.  
  
"How can I ever be happy again, Mr. Frodo. All my happiness was taken away from me. Gone forever, gone with my dear mother. I want to go with her," Sam sobbed.  
  
"I too wanted to go with my mother and father. I should have been on that boat that day with them. But I wasn't. I was left on the bank watching them float away. I can not follow them where they are now, but I can remember them in my heart. They wanted me to go on without them. To live my life and find my own happiness. I know Bell would want the same thing for you. Please, Sam. For your mother's sake. Let her go," begged Frodo.  
  
Sam gently touched his mother's face with the palms of his hand and he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Good-bye, Mama. Your Sam loves you, I'll never forget you, Mama. I will never forget."  
  
Sam stood up and covered his face with his hands. His cries came out in choking pain as Frodo put his arm around him and walked him out from Bell's bedroom. He led Sam outside so he could have a moment to be by himself.  
  
Sam looked up with a tear streaked face as Hamson ran past him and dashed through the open door of Bagshot Row. 


	9. Chapter 9 Something to Fill His Thoughts

Chapter 9  
  
Something to Fill His Thoughts  
  
The early morning sun crest over Bagshot Row. The morning dew was heavy on the grass and gardens. A low over casting clouds drifted slowly on the horizon. A slow gentle breeze ruffled the curtains in the Gaffer's bedroom. The fresh cool morning air awoke the Gaffer as he stretch out his arms and sat up in his bed. Forgetting himself, he turned to reach out his arm to awaken Bell, but she was not there. Yesterday's memories came flooding back in horrid waves of pain. He would never again awaken next to his wife. She now slept in the living room and awaiting her Wake this afternoon.  
  
The Gaffer lay back down on his bed and covered himself with the quilt that Bell made for them. He snuggled it around him tightly. For the first time in his life, he decided to stay in bed an extra hour. He fell fast asleep with his thoughts of Bell.  
  
Sam had awoken to an early morning sun that shone brightly in his window. Halfred still was snoring quietly in his little bed across the room. He noticed that Hamson was already gone from his bed, as it was still unmade and messy.  
  
Sam barely slept the entire night and what he did sleep, he found no peace in it. He felt empty and his heart heavy. He had a great deal to think about as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
The Gaffer was sitting at the kitchen table with Hamson when Sam walked in. He too grabbed the teapot and poured himself a cup joining them at the table.  
  
A knock came at the door of number 3 Bagshot Row and the Gaffer slowly walked to greet its visitor.  
  
He was surprised to see old Mr. Bilbo standing at the doorway with Frodo and an old country hobbit women with a large bag draped over her shoulder.  
  
"I reckon, Mr. Bilbo. You're a bit early. The Wake will not be starting until the noon luncheon today," said the Gaffer.  
  
"I wanted to see you, Master Hamfast. I will be back later this afternoon for the Wake," commented Bilbo. "I'll speak at Bell's wake, I have a wonderful speech prepared. Anyway, I have brought you and your family some things that I can not use at Bag End. I was wondering if you would take them off my hands for me. After a hundred and five years of living at Bag End it seems these days are becoming too full with clutter."  
  
"If you're sure you'll not be in need of them?" said the Gaffer.  
  
"Send your boys out to this wagon and have them take what they will," Bilbo told him.  
  
"Right away, Mr. Bilbo. I'll be beholding to you for your kindness," commented the Gaffer. "I have just poured the morning tea, would you join us for a cup?"  
  
"Yes, please. A cup of tea would be quite pleasurable," said Bilbo.  
  
The Gaffer picked up the old teapot with his gnarled over worked hands and he walked over to the table where Bilbo now sat with Frodo. The Gaffer's hand shook a bit and a small amount of tea split on the table.  
  
"Beg your pardon, Mr. Bilbo. My hand's are aching this morning as age is rushing in on me."  
  
"Quite all right, Master Hamfast. No harm in a little spilt tea," added Bilbo. He noticed that the Gaffer, even though he was a decade younger than himself. The Gaffer looked the age of a hundred years old hobbit. His hair was almost white and the lines on his weather warn face were deeply outlined in thick long wrinkles. However, Bilbo hardly looked the age of a sixty-year old hobbit.  
  
"Will not your friend join us for tea?" asked the Gaffer.  
  
"No, She only wanted to come and pay her respects to your wife," Bilbo told him.  
  
The Gaffer did not question Bilbo any further about the female hobbit that accompanied them since Bilbo was known for his oddities. He thought better of it not to ask. The Gaffer had never met the woman hobbit before and he did not think that Bell did either, but the Gaffer trusted Bilbo and knew there was good enough reason for it.  
  
It was not long until the boys had the wagon unloaded. There were bags of potatoes, salt and flour. There were clear jars of canned meats and a couple bottles of fine Winyards and sacks of seeds from flowers to vegetables. There were even a few new blankets for their beds.  
  
Sam and Hamson brought them into the kitchen and placed the boxes on the cupboard. Frodo approached Sam and asked if he wanted to take a small walk with him outside. Sam readily agreed and followed Frodo.  
  
They both placed their hands into their pockets and walked a short distance without saying a word to each other. Frodo stopped and looked around Bagshot Row taking in the full view of this place.  
  
There were a few small hobbit homes wedged closely by each other. On the side of the small hill were hobbit holes dug out for the poorest of the hobbits. There were hardly any flowers to speak of and the hedges have long missed a good trimming. Trees were thick and clustered together in thick patches of overgrowth. There were big gardens of all makes of vegetables to sustain the occupants of Bagshot Row.  
  
"Bagshot Row is not fair to look upon as Bag End is, but it holds dear to my heart," said Sam as he stood in his familiar stance of placing his hands behind him and his feet spaced apart just so.  
  
"Someone with your talents, Sam. Could make this a place of beauty. You and the Gaffer are the best gardeners there is."  
  
"Perhaps I could plant some of the seeds that Mr. Bilbo put in his wagon," said Sam.  
  
"That would be a great idea, Sam."  
  
Bilbo opened the door of number three and waited for the hobbit women to walk out first. The Gaffer followed her and helped her into the wagon. Bilbo waited by the wagon for Frodo to join him.  
  
Frodo shook Sam's hand and said his farewells. He told Sam that he would see him at the wake this afternoon. Sam watched as Frodo climbed into the wagon.  
  
Bilbo turned to the Gaffer and offered his hand to him. When the Gaffer shook Bilbo's hand he felt Bilbo placed something into it. Bilbo tucked in his lower lip and raises his eyebrows. Winking at the Gaffer, he turned and allowed Frodo to help him into the wagon. Snapping the reins, Frodo led the ponies back to Bag End.  
  
"That old Mr. Bilbo is a good one, and there is no doubting that!" said the Gaffer as he slipped the coins into his vest pocket.  
  
The Gaffer walked into Bagshot row and went directly into the living room to see his Bell.  
  
Bell lay in a wooden coffin handmade by the Gaffer and the healer placed her into it. He had dressed her in her finest and presented her proper for her Wake.  
  
No sooner did the Gaffer enter the living room than another knock came upon his door. He turned and walked to answer it.  
  
There stood two women folk of By Water and relation to Old Noakes. They carried in their hands pot of vittles and fixings. The Gaffer inviting them in and they walked into the kitchen. The women began preparing the kitchen and lighting the stove.  
  
The Gaffer shut the door and he went into the kitchen to see if he could help them, when another knock was heard at the door. The Gaffer turned to answer it.  
  
There stood three familiar hobbits of Bagshot Row and distant cousins of Bell. They too had armfuls of vegetables and potatoes. They followed the Gaffer into the kitchen.  
  
The Gaffer smiled as the watched the women folk busy at their cooking and preparing.  
  
"Out with you now, Ham. There's no need of it being underfoot and all. We women folk know our way around a kitchen,' commented Mrs. Twofoots.  
  
Another knocking at the door brought the Gaffer back to answer it. "Seems no lack of visitors this morning," commented the Gaffer as he walked slowly to the door. His knees and hips creaked a bit with each step he took.  
  
Opening the door, five hobbit women of Hobbiton, with more pots and fixings ushered themselves in and told the Gaffer their how do you do's. They too joined the rest of the women folk in the kitchen.  
  
The Gaffer thought all this a bit odd and he thought better of it not to walk too far away from the door in case more knocking was to come. He sat himself down on the hard bench by the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam sat outside and fingered the packages of seeds that he found in Mr. Bilbo's boxes. He looked over Bagshot Row as he began to plan which seeds should go to which area of ground.  
  
It was not long until the odor of fine smelling vittles filled the late morning air and his stomach growled with each sniff. Sam did not know when he last had anything to eat. He felt faint because of it. Saying his good- byes to his dear mother took away all natural feelings of hunger and sleep to where only despair could be felt.  
  
It would not belong until Bagshot Row would be filled with mourners and the Wake would begin. The pain in his heart began to grow again. Sam could not face going into the living room and seeing his mother lying in the coffin. He tried not to think of it. He was happy that Frodo came by and offered him something else to fill his thoughts, but soon he would have to face seeing his mother's body when the Wake would begin. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Wake

Chapter 10  
  
The Wake  
  
Sam opened the door to his bedroom and walked out heading towards the living room. He could hear crowds of hobbits visiting among each other. He knew that the Wake had started. Sam had feared that he would faint again or break down sobbing at the site of his dear mother lying in her coffin. Sam did not want to make a stir of things or draw every ones attention to himself. In Sam's heart he had already said his good-byes to his mother and he could not bring himself to do it again.  
  
Summing up his courage he slowly entered the living room, but he would not walk any further then just pass the entrance.  
  
Standing just inside the doorway, Sam saw almost all of his relatives gathered together and mingling between each other. Even their closest neighbors, the Two Foot's gathered in a nearby corner of the room. There were hobbits from By Water that Sam had known most all of his life, some very rustic hobbits. Then there were other hobbits from Hobbiton that he was not very fond of, Sandyman, the miller and his son Ted. 'No doubt just looking for a free meal,' Sam thought to himself.  
  
In the center of the room, was the coffin draped in beautiful flowers and ribbons. Sam watched it wearily. He could feel his heart in his chest pounding and the pain of knowing his mother who lay in there. He did not know if he would have the courage to look upon her.  
  
Old Mrs. Two Foot approached Sam first and greeted him. "Sorry I am about your dear sweet mother, Sam. I have loved her as if she was my own sister. Many a time I have spent visiting with her, as we would gather our vegetables together from the gardens. Often she has told me how proud she was of her Sam."  
  
"Thankee, Mrs. Two foot. I appreciate your telling of this," Sam said. Her comment brought a slight smile to his lips as Sam remembered all the times his mother would tell him that after he had finished something that she had asked him to do.  
  
Sam walked a little further into the living room and he saw his mother's sister, May Goodchild and her brother Dale. They were both talking with Halfred. May was a gently aged hobbit, just a couple years older than his mother was. May was the first to spot Sam as he slowly approached them. May immediately reached out her arms and embraced Sam with a warm gentle hug. "Oh, my dear sweet Sam. You grown since last I visited Bagshot Row. Tis' hard to believe that she is now gone. I just received a letter from her last week and she said in her letter that she had just finished making you an apple pie. Know one could make an apple pie as well as your mother. She loved you both so very much."  
  
Sam nodded as his thoughts went back to the day his mother made him that pie. 'Sam, run and bring me the finest apples you can find in Bagshot Row!' his mother's voice echoed in his thoughts. Sam remembered sitting at the table watching his mother cut the apples into thin slices. In his thoughts, Sam could hear his mother's laughter and it lifted his heart from despair. Sam found comfort in his memories, just as Mr. Frodo said he would.  
  
Sam slowly lifted his gaze towards his mother's coffin, but he still could not bring himself to walk over by it. "Sam, I saw Mama in her coffin and she just looks like she is asleep. I will go over with you if you want me too," Halfred softly spoken to his younger brother.  
  
Sam shook his head no and lowered his eyes down to the ground. "Well, then Sam. When ever you are ready. Just let me know. Look there, the Cottons have just arrived. I will go over and greet them," said Halfred.  
  
Sam looked up to see Rosie's beautiful face from across the room and watched as she hugged Halfred as he greeted her. A pain traced its way across Sam's heart as he watched them. He wished he could approach Rosie and get a hug too, but he did not want Rosie's pity. Sam retreated to the corner of the living room to be by himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Some of the men folk brought kegs of ale and they place them in the living room on the base of the hearth because there was no more room in the kitchen. The tables were full of food and fixings.  
  
The Gaffer announced that the luncheon was now being served and the table was full of every type of hobbit food you could imagine. The hobbit women out did themselves in the preparations for Bell's Wake.  
  
The room suddenly became quiet as everyone turned to see who just arrived.  
  
Mr. Bilbo Baggins and Frodo walked into the dinning room were everyone gathered to fill their plates. Hobbits took heaping piles of food on their plates and wandered into the living room so others could fill theirs.  
  
Some of the guests were surprised to see a hobbit of importance attending a simple hobbit's Wake. A few of them commented of the oddities of Bilbo Baggins. They hoped that Bilbo would not be speaking as he tended to get rather long winded. While the other hobbits, knew the kindness of Bilbo and had expected his arrival.  
  
The Gaffer greeted them warmly and brought them a plate of the finest fixings that Bagshot Row had to offer.  
  
The simple folk of Bagshot Row paled in their attire compared to the finer clothing that Bilbo wore. If there was a place in the Shire where Bilbo felt the most comfortable, it was with the simple folk of Bagshot Row. These gentlefolk were truer than any of the more important hobbits of the Shire. Bilbo held them in great respect.  
  
While Sam leaned up against the corner of the wall, he observed his relatives hammering a spigot into a keg of ale. A plate of food suddenly appeared in front of him. Sam raised his eyes to greet those of Frodo. "Here Sam, I want to eat. We can go outside if you would like?"  
  
Sam nodded and took the plate from Frodo.  
  
Bilbo stood in front of the kegs of ale and raised his hands to gain everyone's attention and waited while the hobbits settle themselves so they could listen to his speech. "That Bilbo could pick a time to speak, as long as we had food in front of ourselves he knows we'll be more willing to listen, but it will be dry eatin'. I should of grabbed a pint before taking my vittles," said Old Noakes  
  
Daddy Two Foot nodded in agreement, "but if he goes into song or story, I'm forcing my way behind him to pour me a stout one."  
  
"I'll be two strides behind you, Daddy."  
  
The two hobbits scooped up a big spoonful of vittles and turned an ear towards Bilbo  
  
Sam and Frodo stopped to listen to what Bilbo would say.  
  
"It is an honor to be among the decent folk of Bagshot Row." Bilbo began. The hobbits all together shouted, "Here, here!"  
  
"And no finer a hobbit there was than Bell Gamgee. She will long be remembered and loved by all who were lucky enough to have known her."  
  
Again the hobbits shouted, "Here, here!"  
  
"Mother, wife, sister, cousins, distance relatives and friends, she was all of these things to those among us. We grieve at her passing and we celebrate the life she had lived and how she had touched our lives. She made our lives better by it. She comforted us, she talked to us, she cried with us and she laughed with us. Even her scolding gave us no worse for the wear."  
  
The hobbits nodded their heads in agreement. Then Bilbo continued saying, "Bell was like a golden key to a box with hinges, a lid open to all and inside of her heart a treasure of warmth and caring."  
  
The hobbits looked at each other, thinking old Bilbo had lost more of his senses comparing Bell to a box.  
  
"She saw trouble sooner than trouble saw of her. When I was in need of a wish word, Bell spoke of it in her common tongue. Which reminds me of a poem and a story."  
  
The hobbits rolled their eyes and let out a deep sigh. A low groan was heard in and amongst the hobbits that gathered eating and listening.  
  
Sam's ears perked up, as he wanted to hear more of Bilbo's stories.  
  
Old Noakes had enough and he could barely swallow his last bite. He walked around behind Bilbo and opened the spigot to pour himself a pint.  
  
As soon as the handle was lifted, the spout burst from the keg. The white foam billowed outward, hitting old Bilbo from behind. Bilbo who had faced trolls, goblins and slimy creatures that lived under a mountain without so much as a twitter, let out a howl that would of frighten even the scariest troll back into its cave in the mountain. The white foam poured down his coat tails and pant legs. He dove away to the side to escape from it.  
  
The hobbits howled and rolled in laughter, while other more stout hobbits who had a bigger taste for the ale grabbed buckets to fill trying to catch the last of the ale before it was wasted on the floor.  
  
Sam stood their shocked looking at Bilbo, while Frodo burst out laughing. Within moments Sam's laughter mixed with Frodos. Frodo placed his arm around Sam's shoulder as they both looked at each other still laughing.  
  
Hamson approached Sam and Frodo saying, "Now Mama would have enjoyed that most of all. She loved to laugh."  
  
Sam thought to himself that Hamson was right. He could not remember a time that his mother gave way to her tears, but found laughter in even the smallest of things. Sam knew at that moment that everything was going to be okay. He could let his Mama go.  
  
Sam turned to look at his mother's coffin and he slowly approached it. When he stood before it a small hand reached up and touched Sam shoulder. Sam turned to see who had touched him and his eyes met those of Rosie. 


	11. Chapter 11 To Remember

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews..it really helps in writing this story.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
To Remember  
  
The laughter echoed within the walls of number three, as Daddy Two Foot reached over to help Bilbo stand. It took everything Daddy had not to laugh seeing Bilbo laid out on the floor covered with foam from the ale and dripping wet. The Gaffer made his way over to Biblo and directed him to his closet so Bilbo could change his clothes. He apologized a dozen times by the time they had entered the Gaffer's bedroom.  
  
The Gaffer sat in a chair while Bilbo dressing in the clothes closet. When he came out, the Gaffer looked at Bilbo as if seeing him for the first time. No longer Bilbo stood before him in his finest vest and coat, but now looked like a hobbit who earned his keep.  
  
Bilbo buttoned the front of the vest that the Gaffer had loaned him. The simple vest had a patch that Bell had darned and did her best to match a button that had fallen off. Though it was not much to look at, at least it was clean and pressed.  
  
Bilbo wore it well and looked a nobler hobbit, thought the Gaffer. Bilbo scratched his head as if lost in thought as he stared openly at the Gaffer. The Gaffer noticed whenever Bilbo thought on something, he often would place his hand into his vest pocket and finger what he kept in there. However, this time it was not his own vest that he wore and seemed more distracted as he went in search of his own vest. The Gaffer saw him rifling through his pockets in search of the missing item. It seemed to anger Biblo as he cursed until he had finally found it. He placed it into the vest that he now wore. Bilbo took a moment to recollect his thoughts and he paced while saying, "There was something that I needed to tell you, Something that has been on my mind for days now. But what was it?" Bilbo paused long as he went over in my mind of the events of the passing days. His eyes lit up as he raised his eyebrows when it finally hit him. "Oh yes, It is about Master Samwise. I have been teaching Frodo at Bag End since I have adopted the boy. Mater Samwise stopped by a few days pass and he joined us for some lessons. I took notice that Samwise could not read his letters. I would like to teach Samwise also. It would help me out immensely for Frodo's sake as he could use the company. I would look upon this as a great favor coming from you, if you would agree to it."  
  
"Now Mr. Bilbo, I don't reckon it proper for my Samwise to be learning his letters. I'll be warning ya, Bilbo. Trouble could come of it, I dare say," said the Gaffer. "However, seeing it would oblige you so. I will agree with it as long as it helps Master Frodo."  
  
"Thank you, Master Hamfast. I knew I could count on you," stated Bilbo. "Whenever Sam is up to it, send him to Bag End after morning breakfast."  
  
"I'll see to it," assured the Gaffer.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam's eyes slowly raised to meet Rosie's beautiful face. She immediately wrapped Sam into her arms and hugged him gently. "Aw, Sam. What a sad day this is? It broke my heart to pieces hearing the news of your mother. I loved your mother, Sam. No kinder a hobbit there is than Bell. She will always be in my thoughts and heart. You're a brave one, Sam Gamgee. To go through all that you have," said Rosie.  
  
Sam looked up into her blue eyes and his breath caught in his throat as well as his speech. Sam could only nod. He would remember forever the scent of her hair and the gently hug she gave him.  
  
"I picked a bunch of pink roses for you Sam. To bring you a bit 'o cheer to lighten your heart and to let you know that I am thinking about you," Rosie said.  
  
"You're thinking about me?" asked Sam.  
  
"Why yes, you ninny. I've been worried about you for days now. After all that you have done for my pony and then hearing about your mother. It caused me great worry for you."  
  
"I am sorry for worrying you, Rosie."  
  
Rosie smiled at Sam as she handed him the roses. "Here you better put these in water."  
  
"You know something, Rosie. I have been wanting to tell you.." Sam was about to say until Halfred joined them and interrupted Sam.  
  
"There you are, Rosie. I was wondering where you wandered off. Here Sam I will put Rosie flowers in water for her," said Halfred as he took the roses away from Sam. Sam glared at his brother and was about to tell him those flowers were for him, but Halfred walked away too quickly.  
  
"You were saying, Sam?" asked Rosie  
  
"Nothing, Rosie. I was not going to say anything important," said Sam.  
  
Rosie gently touched Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure him.  
  
"It is okay, Sam. I will wait for the next time you want to tell me something important," Rosie added.  
  
Frodo noticed something different about Rosie. She had a special look about her every time she was standing by Sam. He also notice that Sam seemed to always sneak a look at Rosie and turn away when she would glance his way. Frodo smiled as an idea popped into his thoughts.  
  
Sam turned back to the coffin and pulled a flower from a bouquet and he placed it into his mother's hand. He bent over and kissed her brow.  
  
"Aw, Sam. That was a lovely thing to do," Rosie commented.  
  
Halfred came back to stand next to Rosie and he asked her to take a walk with him outside.  
  
Sam looked up at Rosie as she agreed and walked away with Halfred. Halfred took Rosie's arm as he escorted her outside.  
  
Sam made two fists from his hands as a hint of jealously surfaced towards his brother.  
  
~*~  
  
May Goodbody, approached the Gaffer and asked him if he would allow his girls to come to the Northfarthing and stay with her for rest of the summer. The Gaffer agreed, as he knew that his girls needed time to mourn for their mother and being around gentlefolk seemed the right thing to do.  
  
"Go pack your things and I will see you off when May is ready," said the Gaffer.  
  
Frodo walked over to his bag and pulled out a covered box. He approached Sam and asked him to open it.  
  
Sam looked up at Frodo as he took the box and began to open it to see what was in it. Sam pulled out a picture frame and he turned it over. His eyes slowly glazed over as the tears began to sting his eyes. There was a picture sketched of is mother. The artist had drawn her with a warm smile and bright cheerful eyes, just the way that Sam wanted to remember his mother. His eyes darted up towards Frodo in surprise.  
  
"That hobbit women that came with us this morning, sketched your mother so I could have a picture made for you Sam. Bilbo had two pictures made of my mother and father. I knew you would love to have one of your mother," Frodo explained.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Frodo! Thankee!" Sam said as the tears streamed from his face. He clutched the picture to his chest and wrapped an arm around Frodo.  
  
The Gaffer and everyone gathered around to see the picture and they commented how beautiful it was.  
  
Frodo and Bilbo said their good-byes to the Gaffer and Sam. Bilbo reminded Sam that when he was able, that he expected him at Bag End to begin his lessons.  
  
Sam looked up at the Gaffer in shock, knowing he had agreed for Sam to learn. "Yes, of course. Mr. Bilbo, sir!" stated Sam as he waved his good-bye to the Baggins.  
  
The Gaffer turned and told Sam to bring his mother's things into the living room to begin giving his guests their gifts.  
  
Sam picked up the box from his mother's closet and he walked back into the living room.  
  
He took out the recipe box and the pie pans. Sam walked over to May Goodbody and handed them to her. "Mama would have wanted you to have these. She knew you loved her pies," Sam said as he smiled at his aunt. "She loved you too, aunt May."  
  
May dab a tear from the corner of her eye as she accepted them.  
  
Then Sam took out his mother gardening jacket and handmade woven vegetable baskets. He walked over to Mrs. Two Foot and handed them to her. "Mama was very proud to have you for her friend all these years, Mrs. Two Foot. She would have wanted you to remember her by having these things," said Sam.  
  
She looked up with pride and gratitude as she too accepted them.  
  
Sam took out a simple vase in which his mother always placed freshly cut flowers. He walked over to Rosie who just walked in with Halfred.  
  
"Rosie, Mama remembered your kindness when you gave her the flowers. It brightened her day having them. She would have wanted you to have this vase to remember her by," said Sam as he shyly handed Rosie his mother's vase.  
  
Rosie accepted the vase.  
  
All throughout the afternoon, Sam handed out the gifts to their guests according to what meant something to each one of them.  
  
After the gifts were all handed out, they said their farewells to their guests. Sam walked back over to the box and picked up the last item at the very bottom.  
  
For Sam, he kept his mother's book of poems and short stories. He longed for the day that he could read them.  
  
~*~  
  
After the evening meal the healers came to prepare the coffin for burial. The Gamgee's walked outside with their shovels and began digging a spot for their mother next to little Marigold and the descendants of Goodbody.  
  
The Gamgee's never spoke a word as they labored with their digging.  
  
The Healers came out and carrying the coffin and gently laid it into the grave that they dug.  
  
As they covered the coffin with dirt, they spoke in the old tongue of the hobbits, blessing the spot were Bell would rest.  
  
The Gaffer placed a white wooden cross on her grave and draped the flowers over it. They all stood in silence as they gave their mother their last respects as the sun slowly slipped down into the horizon.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He sat the picture of his mother on the night table by his bed and placed a candle next to it. Climbing into his bed and pulling the warm patched quilt over him. He fluffed up his pillow as Hamson and Halfred walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Are you moving back here, Hamson?" asked Halfred.  
  
"No, I am heading back tomorrow. I really like living with the Roper and I am making a fare wage. There is even a hobbit lass that I have met. Perhaps she could be the one for me," commented Hamson.  
  
"Ham, when I come of age in the next two years, I am going to ask Rosie to marry me. I am so in love with her," Halfred told him.  
  
"But Halfred you are so much older than she is. She is even a few years younger than Sam," said Hamson.  
  
"Does it matter? The Gaffer was a decade and a half older than Mama," added Halfred.  
  
"By the time you come of age, my brother. You will have changed your mind more than a dozen times, I assure you!" teased Hamson.  
  
"No, I won't! Rosie is the prettiest hobbit lass that I have ever met. None can compare to her," said Halfred.  
  
"Your daft, Hal. Go to sleep!" Hamson said with a chuckle.  
  
Sam pulled the covers almost to the top of his head and he stared at the blank wall. 


	12. Chapter 12 Fixing Bagshot Row

Part 2  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Fixing Bagshot Row  
  
Months had past, and just like Sam had promised, every morning he showed up at Bag End. He would practice his reading and writing, but mostly Sam would listen. Listen to all he stories that Bilbo told them of his adventures. Sam could not get enough of the stories, especially that of the Elves. This gave Sam much earnest thought.  
  
Just as the Gaffer predicted, "trouble will come of it," and it did, to him. Sam talked endlessly about the elves in Mr. Bilbo stories. He would bombard the Gaffer with questions and sought every opinion the Gaffer had on the subject. Which usually ended by him telling Sam, "You hear more then what I can speak of." The Gaffer did not like speaking of the fair folk. He often told him, "if you keep pushing and pulling on knowing about foreign matters, their troubles will soon find you."  
  
When Bilbo called an end to the studying for the day Sam asked Bilbo if he could take a week off. He told Bilbo about rebuilding Bagshot Row's garden. Mr. Bilbo agreed and allowed Sam to miss the entire week. Frodo approached Sam and asked him to join him in his wanderings about the Shire. However, Sam refused. He was in a rush so to get back home.  
  
Sam worked from the time the sun just began crested the morning sky until it was time to for the evening meal. He's stop for short periods of time to snack on an apple or pull something from the garden.  
  
He removed the overgrowth to some of the trees so the bigger ones could spread out their branches full of new leaves. Sam burned half the open meadow where the weeds over took the grass. This is where he planned to build a new garden. Some of the crusty patches of ground, Sam tilled and turn the soil over to bring the dark richer soil to the top. However, Sam knew it lacked the minerals it needed to produce a good growth to the flowers and tatters he planned to plant in these areas. So he thought were he could find his minerals to help enrich the soil. He paid a call to Mr. Cotton.  
  
Sam approached Mr. Cotton and asked if he could clean their barn. Mr. Cotton could not afford to pay him, but Sam told him that if he could have the cow manure that would be enough payment for him.  
  
He shoveled and scooped many carts full of manure until his arms ached. Another plus to cleaning out Mr. Cotton's barn was to see Rosie without constant interruptions from Halfred. He would always jumped in the middle just when Sam and Rosie began talking. Halfred would pull her away every time. But working at the Cotton's gave him more time to be with Rosie.  
  
On one hot afternoon when Rosie brought him a cool drink, she sat beside him and asked him, "What do you want for yourself someday, Sam?"  
  
Sam did not have to think about his answer and spoke right up, "To have my own garden that I can tend and the gardens would be as pretty as those of Bag End. Then never go any further than my own land. I would sit on my porch in the evenings with a pile of my children on my lap. There could be no finer life than that. Oh, beggin your pardon, Rosie. I did not mean..you know," Sam said as he blushed from getting so lost in his dream.  
  
"It is quite all right, Sam. It's a lovely dream," Rosie commented as she looked at Sam as if seeing him for the first time. She smiled at him tenderly.  
  
Sam gazed at Rosie and he thought about what he over heard his brother saying. If Halfred asked Rosie to marry him, would she? But Sam did not want to know the answer to that question, because it would hurt too much.  
  
Mr. Cotton was so pleased with the job that Sam did on his barn that he gave him bags of seed potatoes for his garden at Bagshot Row. He also placed in Sam's cart some knew sprouted Chestnut trees with their roots wrapped in burlap. Sam thanked him kindly.  
  
Sam began mixing the manure with the turned up soil were the new garden would be. However, he still needed another ingredient, earthworms. Sam grabbed an empty bucket and shovel. He headed toward the pond by Bagshot Row to fill a bucket full.  
  
While Sam walked to the pond, he heard fast moving feet running through the thick patches of bush and trees. Sam looked around, but he could not see anything. Sam dismissed it at once and continued on down towards the pond.  
  
Sam heard a faint cry and a loud smack coming from behind the tall thick bush. Sam ran behind it to find Ted Sandyman and Lotho holding onto a small hobbit boy who they just punched in the stomach. The small hobbit was hunched over holding on to his belly as tears streamed down his face.  
  
Before Sam could think about it, he grabbed Lotho by the collar and shook him soundly. Ted dropped the small hobbit boy on the ground with a thud and walked right over him to grab Sam.  
  
Sam quick as a rabbit drew back his elbowed hard and smacked Ted right on the nose causing it to bleed. He put his large hand around Ted's neck and thumped their heads together like two ripen watermelons.  
  
"If I have a mind and I have, I'll throttle you both quicker than you can turn around!" Sam shouted at the two wayward brats. "Get yourselves out of here before I have a change of mind!"  
  
Ted and Lotho took off running as fast as their feet hit the ground.  
  
Sam bent down on his knee and stood the small hobbit boy up so he could get a good look at him.  
  
"You look no worst than what my eyes can tell," Sam said sympathetically to him.  
  
The boy shook with fear as he looked up at Sam. He was afraid that Sam would throttle him too.  
  
"It's all right, I'll not hurt you. I'll make sure of it if they come back again, they'll have Sam Gamgee to reckon with. What your name little fellow? I have not seen you around these parts before."  
  
"My name is Pippin. Peregrin Took my father calls me," Pippin said as he slowly began to trust the hobbit who stood before him.  
  
"Took? Then you must be from Tuckborough?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yes. I am," commented Pippin.  
  
"You're a long way from home. How did you get here?"  
  
"I was following Merry and Frodo, but I couldn't keep up. Frodo told me to follow the path back to his home, but I must have taken the wrong path. I am lost. I ran into those two who chased me down to this pond. They hit me in my stomach. I don't think I'll be able to eat again. Then I will die," sobbed Pippin.  
  
"Here now, you will not die from a punch. It may smart a bit, but you'll recover quickly enough," said Sam as he tried to comfort the small hobbit and then he continued, "I don't know any Merry, but I do know Mr. Frodo. Are you staying at Bag End?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes. My father and my uncle Sarodoc Brandybuck at are staying with old Bilbo Baggins for a few days before we head back to Buckland," Pippin told him.  
  
"Well then, let's see about getting you back to Bag End. Follow me."  
  
Sam joked openly with Pippin and made him laugh. He found that Pippin had a great sense of humor. Sam instantly liked the younger hobbit as he led the way back to Bag End.  
  
~*~  
  
The Gaffer slowly edged his way over to Daddy Two Foot's wagon as they both planned on a quiet day at the Ivy Bush Inn on the Bywater road.  
  
After Bell's death, the Gaffer gave up. No longer did he concern himself with Bagshot Row or the endless hours of fixing what had gotten broken. Even their weekly trips to Bag End to work the garden became more of a hardship for the Gaffer. He spent more time visiting with Mr. Bilbo about the growing of tatters and complaining of aching joints. Sam ended up doing most all the work at Bag End. Even the Gaffer's prized rose bushes that he tended for Mr. Bilbo and worried so much about gave him little heed to them now. After all the years that Sam watched the Gaffer tending the roses, Sam remembered every step. The roses flourished under his care.  
  
The Gaffer spent most of his time in the tavern called the Ivy Bush on the road to Bywater. He would often tell Sam that he needed a pint to help with his aching joints. Daddy Two Foot would often join him.  
  
The Gaffer spied Sam shoveling dirt into his cart and he asked Daddy to pull the cart over to the side of the road. The Gaffer yell out from the wagon at Sam, "Some nastier ruffins must have marked up your rabbit cage with painted letters this morning!"  
  
"No, Gaffer. That was me. I painted on the cage this morning before I began my planting," commented Sam.  
  
"What letters does it say?" asked the Gaffer.  
  
"Why, Henry the rabbit, of course," Sam told him.  
  
"So old Mr. Bilbo has taught you your letters has he?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He has," commented Sam.  
  
The Gaffer shook his head and he began to look over the grounds of Bagshot Row. All this time the Gaffer barely noticed how Sam spent his time each day, but as he sat on the wagon seat he noticed the changes that Sam had made. The Gaffer began to see the possibilities beginning to shape. The Gaffer climbed down from the wagon seat and sent Daddy on his way. He decided to stay with Sam and give him advice on how to get started with fixing Bagshot Row. "It's the job that's never started that takes the longest to finish," the Gaffer said as he looked upon all the changes and remembered his old promise he made to Bell long ago.  
  
"Have ya got any manure and earthworms for the soil?" asked the Gaffer.  
  
"All ready done that, Gaffer. All I have left to do is finish the planting of these seeds. What do you think about were to plant these?" asked Sam as he handed the Gaffer a package of seeds.  
  
"Live and learn is what I say, Sam my boy! You grab a shovel, while I plant these seeds. Come now we have work to do," said the Gaffer as he handed Sam his shovel.  
  
Sam smiled as he took the shovel and began refilling the dirt in his cart.  
  
Sam showed the Gaffer the new Chestnut trees that Mr. Cotton gave him and the Gaffer marveled at them for being the finest young trees he had seen. "Tomorrow, we'll be planting the trees in a straight line next to the road. What say you Sam?" asked the Gaffer.  
  
"Tomorrow it is then!" Sam said agreeing with the Gaffer. "No one knows gardening better than you do."  
  
Sam was so happy that the Gaffer finally found his interest in gardening again. It was good to work with him, Sam thought to himself. After hours planting and digging new holes for his trees, The Gaffer called it a day. He was exhausted and needed some rest.  
  
"I'll join you at home in a few minutes. I have to finish digging the holes for these trees. It'll not take me long," Sam told him.  
  
The Gaffer walked into his house and shut the door.  
  
Three hobbits came rushing at Sam. 


	13. Chapter 13 Don't Forget A Took

Chapter 13  
  
Don't Forget a Took  
  
The three hobbits saw Sam with his back turned from them, a short distance away. Sam was digging a series of holes in a straight line from each other with his shovel. They could see that Sam struggled as he hit some rock underground and he tried to dig around it to take it out.  
  
One of the hobbits held his finger up to the others and motioned to follow him. Slowly they crept upon Sam and just as they got close enough all three hobbits rushed upon him and seized him by his arms. The smaller hobbit grabbed Sam's legs knocking him down upon the ground.  
  
Sam yelled out a curse as he fought to free his arms as he heard a snickering coming from the three. Sam was astonished at see it was Frodo and little Pippin. The other hobbit had to be Merry in which Pippin told him of.  
  
"It's not funny, Mr. Frodo. Jumping on me without my knowing of it. You scared ten years of my life from me, I'll tell you!" shouted Sam back at them as they freed his hands and got back up on his feet. The three were still laughing as they tried to apologize to him.  
  
"I am sorry, Sam. I only meant to surprise you is all," said Frodo.  
  
"That you did!" retorted Sam back at Frodo.  
  
"Sam, this is Merry Brandybuck and I think you have all ready met his cousin, Pippin," Frodo said as he introduced the hobbits standing next to him.  
  
"I would naturally say it is a pleasure, but until my heart slows a beat, I'll save that for later," commented Sam.  
  
"Frodo and Pippin has told me a lot about you Samwise. So it is a pleasure to met you after all," Merry told him.  
  
"Bilbo asked me to see you this evening. Pippin told them how you had helped him from those bullies and we would like to invite you to come with us tomorrow morning when we leave to Buckland for a few days. Would you like to join us, Sam?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Normally I would. I would love to see Buckland and I have longed to visit there someday. But seeing how I have all this work to do. There won't be no escaping it," Sam told them.  
  
Frodo looked around Bagshot Row taking in all the things that Sam had done. Frodo was very impressed at what he saw as the landscape was free of its clutter and trimmed to its perfection.  
  
"Well if you can not come with us maybe we can still have somewhat of an adventure here at Bagshot Row," Frodo said as he pointed towards the pond area.  
  
"I don't want to go down there again," stated Pippin after what he experienced the other day.  
  
"Come Pip, no one will hurt you, not with us besides you," Merry told him.  
  
"It's you all being around me that is concerning," said Pippin. "When I least expect it, I find myself standing alone."  
  
Merry smacked Pippin on the back of his head, "Come cousin or you'll be left behind again."  
  
Sam hesitated for a moment as he watched them take off running. Sam put down his shovel and shrugged his shoulders as he took off after them.  
  
Walking through the thick patch of tall bush and trees, the four hobbits decided to build a small fire as the sun lowered in the horizon. Frodo began telling a scary story that he borrowed from his uncle Bilbo. Pippin yawned and laid down next to Merry as he listened to Frodo's story. Sam had already heard the story and whenever Frodo paused, Sam would finish the line. When he finished Merry began telling them the old folklore of the old Forest.  
  
This had scared Merry many times as a younger lad and he knew this tale would put the fear in them as well.  
  
"The old Folk of Buckland say that in the beginning of time, elves took care of the Forest on the boarders of Buckland. The elves cast a spell on the trees that they cared for and made them all grow tall and come alive. The trees would whisper and talk among each other and even move. They are called tree herders, shepherds of the forest. As time past, the tree herders became angry with anyone who entered their forest. So angry that they would kill anyone who entered!" Merry began to tell them.  
  
Sam's eyes widen as he listened to the beginning of the story and thought about what Merry was telling him. "Your making that up?" Sam asked as he paused for a moment then asked, "Aren't you?"  
  
Sam looked up into the darken trees that shadowed around them and he pulled his collar close up around his neck to prevent the goose bumps that was slowly chilling his neck and making the ends of his hair stand up on their own.  
  
"No I am not! The old folks warned the Bucklanders' never to go near the old Forest. They have sealed its boarder so no hobbit can accidental walk into them. For they would never walk out again alive," said Merry.  
  
"Is it true Mr. Frodo? Is that what the old folks say about the Old Forest?" Sam asked.  
  
Frodo slowly glanced at Merry and gave him a half of a smile for scaring Sam out of his wits, "That is what I was told as a lad growing up in Buckland."  
  
Merry quickly looked at Pippin in fear that he too had frightened him as much as it did Sam. But Pippin was asleep next to Merry on the ground. Merry elbowed Pippin to wake him up. Pippin jerked his head up and with sleepy eyes said, "Is it time to go home now?"  
  
"No, Pip! You're missing all the stories by falling asleep," Merry teased him.  
  
Pippin stood up to stretch his arms and as he did he noticed two hobbits behind the bush watching them. Pippin yelled at Merry, "Those are the ones who hit my stomach, yesterday!"  
  
"Come lads! Let's go get them and teach them a lesson. No one hits a Took or a Brandybuck and walks away without being touched," Merry said as he tried to run after the two hobbits.  
  
Sam grabbed his arm and held him back saying, "Don't be going looking for trouble, until trouble is at your door. That is something that the Gaffer has always said to me and its worth listen to Master Merry."  
  
Merry pulled his arm out of Sam's hold of him and said, "If you don't stand up for yourself, those bullies will always come after ya until you show your not afraid of them anymore. You coming Frodo or has your Buckland blood turn coats."  
  
Frodo new better than to go chasing the two bullies and knew only trouble would come of it, but he knew Merry would need some looking after. So he ran off after Merry to make sure he would be all right.  
  
Sam thought to himself that it was true, the Bucklanders are a queer bred, as the Gaffer and other town folk often told him. Reluctantly, Sam followed Frodo.  
  
The two bullies where a good strides ahead of the four that chased them. They spread out amongst each other as they dodged thick bushes and groups of trees.  
  
Lotho was a length a head of Ted Sandyman as they ran. While running, they notice the ground getting a bit softer under their feet. Ted suddenly fell and soon realized that he was sinking into a bog and he began yelling for Lotho to save him.  
  
Lotho stopped for a moment and noticed Ted stuck in the thick sand that kept pulling him downward as he fought to free himself.  
  
"Lotho, help me! I can not get out!" Ted screamed louder.  
  
Lotho took a couple of steps towards Ted, but heard Merry shouting a short distance away. "Another time perhaps!" and he turned and ran away leaving Ted in the bog.  
  
"Lotho, you coward, come back here and help me!" Ted screamed again. But Lotho kept running and did not look back.  
  
Frodo was the first to come upon Ted sinking in the sand as his shoulders just entered under the thick sand.  
  
Ted looked up at him with wild eyes and begged Frodo to save him.  
  
"Don't move! I will get you out. Sam over here! Help us!" Frodo yelled.  
  
Frodo turned as Ted began to sink further into the sand. Frodo grabbed a low hanging tree branch and dove in to pull Ted from the sand.  
  
Ted in fear of his life, fought against Frodo to take the branch in his own hand away from Frodo to climb out. Frodo kept trying to calm him down, but Ted did not listen. Ted pulling himself out and just as his feet came out of the sand the tree branch broke off.  
  
Ted could hear Sam fast approaching as he yelled again for Frodo to answer him. Ted panicked and ran off away from Frodo leaving him to fend for himself.  
  
Frodo began sinking fast into the bog, but he tried hard not to fight against it. Sam came barreling through the thick bush and stopped abruptly directly in front of Frodo as he fought to keep his chin above the fast sinking sand.  
  
"I'm coming Mr. Frodo! I'll get you out, hold on!" Sam shouted. But Frodo's head quickly slipped under the sand. "Frodo!" shouted Sam as he dove in headfirst into the sand and grabbed Frodo around his arms. Merry came up behind Sam and grabbed his feet as he too was being pulled into the bog. Merry pulled with all of his strength and Pippin grabbed Sam's other foot. Pulling, they suddenly saw Frodo's head popped up out of the bog and Sam soon followed. Pippin let go of Sam's foot and grabbed the tree branch. He held it out to Frodo to grab. Merry took hold of Sam's tailcoat as he pulled Sam out of the Bog. Sam would not let go of Frodo and as soon as he got on a harder surface. Sam pulled Frodo out.  
  
They both were coughing and spiting out mouthfuls of sand as they both laid on the ground next to each other. Sam turned to Frodo and said, "Your Sam got you out Mr. Frodo. Your safe now!" Sam fell back exhausted and relieved that he was safe.  
  
"Thank you Sam. You are a true friend," said Frodo.  
  
"Hey! What about me. I pulled Sam out!" snapped Merry.  
  
"Thank you also, Merry. I knew a true Bucklander would not let me down." Frodo commented to Merry who now smiled back at Frodo.  
  
"I too helped! Let's not forget about a Took!" Pippin commented crossing his arms and feeling very left out of the group.  
  
Frodo smiled at Pippin and patted him on the back, "How could anyone forget about a Took! Thank you also Pippin. I am proud of you also!"  
  
"Let's get you back to Bag End. Come Mr. Frodo." Sam said as he helped Frodo stand. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Summers End

Chapter 14  
  
The Summers End  
  
Sam and the Gaffer were busy planting the Chestnut trees on the side of the road from their home. Sam saw the Shirriff coming down the road with Ted Sandyman and Lotho Sackville-Baggins in tow. Sam watched them carefully as they slowly approached them.  
  
"Good morning to you, Gamgee's," commented the Shirriff. "I have brought you some workers this morning to help you clear the rocks from the fields. Paladin Took, the Thain, has ordered that these boys make up for all the mischief that they have caused. Then seeing how the both of you needed a hand he volunteered them. I am here to see to it that they do. Where is the wheel barrow to remove the rocks?"  
  
Sam pointed to the clearing as he watched the Shirriff escorting the wayward boys to their work. Sam chuckled to himself watching the two hobbits struggle to lift and carry the rocks to the wheelbarrow.  
  
"Now that is what I call fairness to an end. Paladin is as wish as any can be," commented the Gaffer as he too chuckled watching the hobbits work.  
  
They labored all day long until not a stone was left in the clearing and Sam was surprised at being farther along than he anticipated. The new garden of Bagshot Row was now ready for planting.  
  
Sam took out the new seed potatoes that Mr. Cotton had given him and Sam prepared them for planting. Sam hoped as he planted the tatters that the weather would cooperate and give them a good crop.  
  
Now all there was to be done was the waiting for the tatters to grow.  
  
Sam thanked the shirriff and the two hobbits for clearing the fields. He had hoped that the days work might encourage the lads to think twice before getting back into mischief, but Sam also knew that it might not.  
  
~*~  
  
Time marched on as it does in the shire with little change, if any. The tatters did grow as the summer came to a close and fall was upon them. The changing of the leaves began to show in full color in Bagshot Row and it only made the landscape more beautiful.  
  
By the time Sam harvested all the tatters from the field and then bagged them all. He loaded them into the wagon as much as it would hold. He began dropping off bags full of tatters to the occupants of Bagshot Row.  
  
For the first time in many years the poorest of the hobbits had more tatters to eat than would last them an entire fall and winter months. They thanked Sam and called him their hero. They also referred to him as a gardener. "Sam the Gardener has filled our bellies and we'll not know hunger an entire seasons to come!" they shouted their admiration so others would hear.  
  
This astounded Sam, hearing them calling him this. He never thought himself a good enough gardener to be compared to the Gaffer. Sam was proud of himself. However, he was still not done with Bagshot Row. He wanted the poor to have something they could be proud of. Sam had more tatters than they needed so he sold them in Hobbiton to the market owners. He took those coins and purchased some paint.  
  
Whenever the poorest of the hobbits would leave their holes, Sam would sneak over and paint their doors a beautiful green color to surprise them. He would mend their doors the best that he could so they were solid and kept the wind out. He greased the hinges so they would not squeak.  
  
He hid behind the bushes and watched how surprised they were upon seeing their front doors looking as nice as any hobbits could possibly. Sam was proud of the work he accomplished for Bagshot Row. The Gaffer was proud of his Sam.  
  
The Gaffer from time to time would walk over to Bell's grave and visit with her. He would bring his pipe and fill it full of 'Old Toby'. Lighting his pipe he took a big draw from it and blew the blue smoke from his mouth as it clouded around him.  
  
"Bell, our Sam has done it. All that I had promised you Bell, Sam has made come true. I have spent the time persnickety and fretful trying to put enough food on the table and finding more than enough work than I needed too. I lost sight of our dreams, Bell. If only you were still here to sit beside me and enjoy this day. In my heart you are still with me and always will be," The Gaffer said to gravestone with Bell's name on it.  
  
After he finished his pipe and talked with Bell from his heart of all the things he needed, the Gaffer stood up and called to Halfred to get the wagon prepared. This morning they were going to the North Farthing to see his daughters.  
  
"You coming, Sam?" asked the Gaffer.  
  
"Yes, I'll be right there!" Sam shouted as he ran towards the wagon. He looked so forward to seeing his sisters again.  
  
Halfred snapped the reins and they pulled away heading north out of Bagshot Row.  
  
~*~  
  
The Gaffer talked with Halfred about his coming of age next year and the plans he was making for himself. Halfred did not mention a word about Rosie nor wanting to ask her to marry him. Halfred only talked some possibilities that he could do for work and Sam listened intently in case he would mention her name.  
  
"I'm not the gardener that you are Gaffer nor Sam here. There is not much around Hobbiton to make a life for myself. I am not interested in the roping as Hamson is. I just do not know what there is for me there," Halfred said as he raised a worried brow to his father.  
  
"I want more for you Halfred, then ending up in Bagshot Row. Maybe travel a time in the Shire and discover what you really want," the Gaffer said.  
  
"I'll see Gaffer, I really do not know where my road will take me," Halfred told him.  
  
They traveled long into the day and the sun was beginning to set when the wagon pulled in at Aunt May's little hobbit home. There was more than enough room for the girls as they shared a bedroom with each other, while May and her husband had their room. May never conceive her own children so she adored those of her sister's children. Having Daisy and May live with her for the entire summer was a blessing to her. She treasured each moment with them. She treated them like they were her own children, loving them.  
  
She made them all new dressing with ribbons for their hair to match. May introduce them to some of the prominent hobbits of the North Farthing such as the Long Cleeves. They had three girls; Emerald, Opal and Diamond. The girls were as close as they could be.  
  
When the summer ended both Daisy and May wanted to cry. They did not want to leave the North Farthing and go home to Bagshot Row. Their mother was no longer there and being with the Gaffer and their brothers would meant more work and more hardship. With May their lives seems almost perfect and they we so happy being with her.  
  
May rush to greet the Gaffer and she was so pleased to see Sam and Halfred with him. She greeted them with open arms.  
  
May invited her closest friends for a farewell party for the girls. She invited the Long Cleeves to join them. The Gaffer shook their hands as he greeted them. Halfred almost froze where he stood as Opal Long Cleeve was called to meet him. She was the loveliest girl he had ever seen. Her long black silk curls flowing about her shoulders as they bounced when she turned to greet him. She wore a long red velvety dress with a white crisp apron. Her smile only brightened the sparkles in her blue eyes all the more. Any thought of Rosie was soon forgotten.  
  
Sam's eyes smoldered at Halfred as he flirted openly with Opal. 'How could he forget the most beautiful girl in the entire Shire? If my poor Rosie cries one tear over this, I'll knock Halfred back a few paces,' Sam said to himself. The thought of Rosie crying, only made Sam the madder and whitens his knuckles on his hands as he made a fist.  
  
All through the evening meal Halfred talked with Opal's father since he was the mayor of his township. He was interested in everything he had to say. When Halfred told him that he was coming of age next year. He was looking for a job to support himself. Opal's father offered Halfred a good job working for him and before the meal ended, with the Gaffer's permission, Halfred excepted the position.  
  
The guests were invited outside as the fiddler's stuck up their bows. Halfred asked Opal to dance with him as the Gaffer watched. The Gaffer saw his girls dancing with prospective young male hobbits and an idea came to his mind. The Gaffer dabbed a fallen tear from the corner of his eye as he looked for Aunt May to have a word with her. 


	15. Chapter 15 A bad End

A/N; Just wanted to thank everyone for your reviews they are wonderful and encouraging! Thanks a bunch!  
  
MlynnBloom: I am so glad you really like my story, I am having so much fun writing it. I love to put just a little twists in a story to keep it interesting. I have too big of an imagination..yikes!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Thank you again for hanging in there to read and review! Your Awesome!!!!! I took the tree story from Two Towers (movie) when Merry was telling Pippin about it. Since he never heard the story before, I had to make him fall asleep.so in the future it would fit..(well I had to think of something to scare our Sam just a little... "tee hee" Sorry of going off in my imagination about the bog (quicksand) bit...I think you will always see a little AU in all my stories..  
  
ShireElf: Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! You too are Awesome! Don't worry about Sam and Rosie...I think they will find each other in the up coming chapters...Sam is so shy! It will take him sometime to get his courage up...  
  
Anyway on to the next Chapter.......  
  
Chapter 15  
  
A Bad End  
  
Sam watched the Gaffer as he walked a short distance with aunt May. They seemed very serious in their conversation. Sam did not know what to think as he saw his aunt suddenly turned to wrap her arms around him and kissed the side of his cheek. Whatever they were talking about it sure made his aunt happy, but Gaffer looked too serious. Sam wondered what they spoke about. He wished he could have been under a window so he could eavesdrop on what they were talking about.  
  
Aunt May rushed to her husband and whispered in his ear. He to seemed overjoyed by her news.  
  
The Gaffer pulled Halfred away from Opal's side. Walking a short distance away and he began to explain something to him. Sam's curiosity grew as he watched them intently.  
  
Halfred grasped his father's shoulders with excitement written on his face. He motioned to his sisters to come over to him. Daisy and May were overjoyed at what the Gaffer told them. Sam smiled seeing his family's happiness with what they were talking about.  
  
Sam could not wait any longer to hear the wonderful news. He anticipated that the news would be something that would make him just as happy as the others. Sam rushed up to the Gaffer with such great hopes.  
  
"What are you scheming?" asked Sam crossing his arms in front of him with a big smile of his face.  
  
"Sam, I've giving earnest thought after seeing the North Farthing. Halfred over there, has a fine job and good future ahead o' him. He'll do fine here. The girls are happy here, or have you not noticed? Bagshot Row is no place for hem either. I giving hem my leave to stay here permanently."  
  
"What the plague are you thinking!" shouted Sam angrily as his eyes darted up looking into his father's eyes glaring.  
  
"Now don't go off, Sam!" insisted the Gaffer as he held up his hands in front of him.  
  
"That's our family you're giving away. Halfred's grown, but the girls are not!" Sam shouted trying to reason with him.  
  
"They are grown as much as can be. It's lovin' hem that I do this for hem. It's their time, and it can be your time too, Sam. There's gardens here too," said the Gaffer.  
  
"I'll not leave Bagshot Row, Gaffer. And the girls shouldn't either!" Sam told him stretching his arm out in their direction.  
  
"Think on it. You could have a good life with your Aunt May."  
  
"No! I'll not think on it. My mind is made up. Bagshot Row is where I belong!"  
  
"I'm in my last years, Sam. I want to know you'll have someone," The Gaffer said as he tried to reason with him.  
  
"You're talking nonsense, you'll live longer than old Mr. Bilbo," Sam told him.  
  
"Sam, listen. Love hem enough to let hem go!" stated the Gaffer. He shook his head and walked away from Sam.  
  
The Gaffer knew there was no pushing Sam once he had his mind made up and he agreed that Sam should stay with him.  
  
Sam spoke to his sisters. They convinced him that they would be happier in the North Farthing. Sam cried as he hugged them and told them that he would miss them terribly.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam could not sleep a wink as he lay on the small hard mat on the floor with Halfred and the Gaffer just a few feet away from him. He had much on his mind that kept him awake. His poor dear Rosie, What would she think when he told her that Halfred would not be coming back. Sam wondered if she would cry. It broke his heart thinking how sad she could be. Sam thought about his sisters and how much he was going to miss them, but it comfort him that they were happy about living in the North Farthing with their aunt.  
  
Sam turned to find a more comfortable spot on the hard floor, but no matter where he lay it still gave him a great bother. He turned and turned, but still nothing helped. Then having the Gaffer snoring so loudly only made it all the more uneasy to fall asleep. Sam stuffed the pillow around his head to block out all the noise.  
  
The next morning they prepared to go back to Bagshot Row. Halfred pulled Sam to the side to talk to him for a moment.  
  
"Sam when you get home again, I want you to take care of Rosie for me." Halfred told him.  
  
"How can you hurt her like that, when you promised you would marry her?" Sam asked.  
  
Halfred looked at Sam in surprise not knowing how he found out about that. "I did ask her to marry me, she turned me down. She told me that she loved someone else," Halfred told him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I do not know, she would not tell me," said Halfred.  
  
"Oh, I see. I did not know."  
  
"That is what you get for eavesdropping," Halfred teased him.  
  
"Then I'll be asking your pardon," stated Sam as he looked down at the ground ashamed of what he had been thinking about his brother.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I thought ill of you for a time, not knowing.." Sam looked into his brother's eyes as a sadness took hold of his own expression.  
  
"Good-bye Sam. Take care of yourself. I'll be back to Bagshot Row from time to time, just so I can see how you fair," said Halfred as he extended his hand to his brother. Sam pushed his hand away and hugged him. Halfred patted his back, "It'll be okay, Sam. I promise. I"ll be see you soon."  
  
Sam turned to his sister Daisy and held his arms open to her. She wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged him, "I'll miss you, Sam. We'll be seeing you for each holiday and spend a long summer together."  
  
May walked over to Sam and Daisy. She too wrapped her arms around the two as Sam reached over to place his arm around her as well.  
  
The Gaffer knew that in his heart he had done the right thing by his children. Bell wanted for her children to be happy and today they were, all except Sam...  
  
Aunt May walked over to Sam as she too hugged him and then said, "Sam, I know this is hard for you, but I promise you that I will take very good care of your sisters. I love them. They are like my own girls. Sam I love you too. Anytime you want to come live with me, you just say so, you are always welcome here."  
  
Aunt May waved good-bye to them as the Gaffer led Sam to the wagon.  
  
The Gaffer snapped the reins on the horses and headed down the road back to Bagshot Row. Sam watched Aunt May's home disappear into the far horizon before he turned away. He hardly spoke a word all the way home. Sam had too much on his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days had past as Sam and the Gaffer kept themselves busy with the gardens at Bagshot Row. Hobbiton was in a buzz about Bilbo's 111th birthday and Frodo's coming of age. It was to be a party of great magnificent. Even though Biblo invited 111 guests, there was talk of the entire Shire showing up for his party.  
  
Biblo asked Sam to help with the grounds at the party tree because he wanted them to look their best. Sam labored in taking extra time tended to the flowers and trimmings for Biblo's party.  
  
Frodo saw Sam working and noticed how sad he seemed. It made Frodo worry about his friend. Even after his mother had died, Sam was sad for a long time afterwards, but this time he seemed like there was no tomorrows for him. It was as if he gave up on everything. Frodo walked over to him. "The Gaffer told me about your sister's and Halfred leaving. I am sorry Sam, I know this must have been hard for you."  
  
"Everyone these days seems to leave me and I end up alone. The Gaffer tells me I'll come to a bad end. I suppose he's right as he is wiser than any."  
  
"No Sam, you won't. I am here for you anytime you have need. Remember Sam, I am your friend, I will always be. I'll never leave you."  
  
"Your kind, Mr. Frodo. Kinder than most."  
  
Frodo tried to cheer Sam up with stories of the party and Gandalf coming with his fireworks, but still Sam only nodded as he listened. The light in Sam's eyes had gone out.  
  
Sam had never personally talked with Gandalf before, but knew of him from the few times that the old wizard had stopped by Bag End. He had seen his fireworks before and enjoyed them as all the hobbit did. Sam had heard all the stories and magic spells of this wizard. Which caused Sam to be concerned, but it also made him very curious of him.  
  
Frodo also told him that Merry and Pippin would be coming from Buckland and Tuckborough to celebrate his birthday.  
  
"That is great news for you, Mr. Frodo. I know that will make you happy," Sam said in a quiet tone of voice.  
  
"I know that the Cotton's are coming also," Frodo told him.  
  
Sam looked up and for an instance Frodo thought he saw a sparkle enter his eyes. "It will be good to see them also," said Sam with a little more enthusiasm.  
  
~*~  
  
On the Day of the party Sam and The Gaffer got up early and went to the party tree to help set up the signs and decorations. Tables were being set up next to the plat form area were Bilbo would give his speech as he had always done with each birthday that he had.  
  
The Gaffer grabbed his hammer and began pounding in stakes for the many tents that were being set up. Sam helped him. There were four or five dozen hobbits working constantly putting the party in order. Kegs of ale by the score was brought in and lined up on rows of tables.  
  
The women folk worked in cooking huge pots of favorite dishes and baking all sorts of treats. Biblo spared not a coin to make sure this was a party to be longed remembered.  
  
They worked long into the afternoon when Sam first noticed Gandalf's arrival at Bag End. The children of Hobbiton kept a watchful eye on him incase he would let some fireworks loose.  
  
Merry and Pippin sat next to Sam as he took a rest with a cup of tea just as some the hobbits were beginning to come to the party.  
  
"I thought this was to be a party, Sam?" asked Merry  
  
"It is," said Sam.  
  
"Then shouldn't you be pouring yourself an ale, my friend?"  
  
"I was waiting for Mr. Frodo before I started my celebrating," commented Sam.  
  
"Well, then Sam, you can now start," teased Frodo as he came up behind him. Frodo sat a pint mug in front of him.  
  
"Thankee, Mr. Frodo and Happy Birthday!" Sam said.  
  
"Yes, Frodo. Happy Birthday and many, many more!" Merry shouted as he too held up his glass and drank to him. Pippin did also.  
  
More and more guest began to arrive, first in tens, then twenty and thirty at a time. Gifts were being handed out to those who had an invitation.  
  
Just like other parties that Sam had attended when the Cotton's entered the party grounds, Sam took notice of them. Especially Rosie who looked more lovelier than she had in past years.  
  
Sam's eyes followed her when she was not looking his way. Sam did not hear Frodo trying to gain his attention. After trying a few times, Frodo looked around to see what Sam was looking at. Frodo saw Rosie and he smiled. Frodo knew in that moment of Sam's feelings for Rosies.  
  
Frodo sat down next to Sam and asked, "Why don't you just go over and talk to her?"  
  
"I couldn't, Mr. Frodo. My tongues just goes in knots every time I try."  
  
"You care for her don't you?" asked Frodo.  
  
"More than anything," commented Sam.  
  
"Then tell her that."  
  
"She loves someone else. It is hopeless. I'm hopeless," said Sam.  
  
Sam put his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand. Frodo looked up at Rosie and she was glancing over at Sam. So Frodo thought there was something that he could do.  
  
"Excuse me Sam, but I have some party matters that I need to tend too," said Frodo as he walked in the direction of the Cotton's. 


	16. Chapter 16 We Shall See

Chapter 16  
  
We Shall See  
  
Rosie smiled and greeted everyone she passed them and made her way in search of the Cotton table. For this party Bilbo had labeled each table according to the families that he invited. There were numerous tables labeled with the name of Baggins for Bilbo's many distance relatives, Bolgers, Hornblowers, Goodbody, Crubbs, Chubbs, Proudfoot, Tooks and Brandybucks.  
  
Rosie read all the names on the tables and seeing the last tables lined up by the dance floor was Cotton and Gamgee. Rosie thought this table was placed in the perfect spot as she felt like dancing this night. It was going to be a grand time.  
  
She looked around to see if she could get a glimpse of Sam as she knew he would have been here early to help set things up. When Rosie looked towards the guest of honor table were Bilbo and Frodo would sit, she spied Sam having a drink with Frodo and two of Frodo's friends.  
  
Rosie waved to her family to let them know she had found their table. The line of Cottons made their way through the crowds of hobbits. They were momentarily halted as the Bolger's family who crossed their path with a large number of children following behind them. The Cottons smiled down at the line of children paraded in front of them. From the oldest to the youngest they march behind their parents.  
  
Jolly Cotton stopped a moment to talk to one of the Bolger's boy that was a good friend of his, but Mrs. Cotton gave him a serious look as to warn him to allow the Bolgers to pass so they all could get to their table.  
  
Mrs. Cotton held on to Nibs hand so he would not get lost in the wave of hobbits. Finally the Bolgers had passed and they proceeded to their table.  
  
Rosie opened her basket and took out the gift that was handed to her as she entered the party grounds. She looked at the unfamiliar patterns and writings on her crafted item. She did not know what it was, but it was painted in bright colors and was pleasant to the eye. By looking at it, Rosie knew it came from foreign parts. Dwarf made she presumed since Bilbo was known to have many dwarf visitors from time to time visiting Bag End.  
  
Rosie glanced again at Sam and she noticed that he seemed sadden as he sat leaning his hand upon his chin. She worried about him if he had gotten enough sleep or was properly taking care of himself.  
  
She saw Frodo trying to make his way through the throng of guests and being stopped and congratulated many times.  
  
Rosie's father pulled his chair from the table and sat down. "Well, if this ain't a miserable place to put a table. We'll be bumped and pushed all night."  
  
"Now Da, tis a good place as any. A pint will settle you. I'll fetch you one," said Rosie. "I'll be needing the practice, seein how poor Uncle Will took a fall and broken his leg and all,"  
  
"Tis kind you are, helping your poor uncle at the Green Dragon," said Old Tom Cotton as he patted his daughter's hand that she placed on his shoulder.  
  
Rosie made her way over to the tent were the kegs of ale lined a group of tables. Taking a tray she filled it with empty mugs and placed it on the table next to a keg. Lifting the spout she began to fill her mugs with ale.  
  
"Rosie, there you are?" commented Frodo as he too took a mug and began to fill it from a keg next to Rosie.  
  
"Hullo, Frodo. You're lookin' for me?" asked Rosie surprised by Frodo comment.  
  
"Yes, I want to have a word or two with you, if you would not mind."  
  
"I'll not mind a word with you. By the way, Happy Birthday, Frodo" said Rosie as she smiled up at him.  
  
"Thankee, Rosie. Meet me by the fiddlers tent in a half an hour," Frodo told her as he turned and made his way through the crowd that was beginning to line up at the kegs of ale.  
  
Rosie watched Frodo depart through the crowd and wondered what he would want to speak to her about. She thought odd of this. Filling more mugs of ale for her family, Rose turn and headed back to their table.  
  
Ted Sandyman approached Rosie and took the tray of mugs from her hand and offered to carry them to her table for her. Rosie smiled and followed him back to her table.  
  
"Good day to you, Mr. Cotton. Beggin your pardon and all. I've brought you your ale. In this crowd, one needs a watchful eye on his ale or it could be spilled," commented Ted Sandyman.  
  
"Thankee, Sandyman. Place it here in me hand," said Old Tom Cotton taking the mug from Ted Sandyman. He raised his mug in a toast, "To Mr. Bilbo's and Frodo's Birthday,"  
  
Lilly Cotton giggled as she lifted her glass to her husband's toast and took a small sip of ale. The Cotton boys did the same. All but Nibs since he was still too young for the hard drink.  
  
Ted tipped his glass and downed the remaining portions of his drink and wiped the foam from his upper lip with the back of his sleeve.  
  
Sam took notice of this and he glared at Sandyman. Sam turned around in his chair and grumbled something into his ale as he took another big sip.  
  
Nibs grabbed Rosie gift from the table and began turning it around in his small hands.  
  
"Tis not a dragon, whatever else it be," commented Nibs.  
  
"A pretty mastery of craft it shows," commented Old Tom Cotton.  
  
"Now Nibs, I'll not have you break it. Place it back on the table, I say," Rosie snapped at her younger brother.  
  
"Sorry, I am hearing about your brother, Mr. Cotton," said Ted Sandyman. "I hear talk in Hobbiton that a keg of ale fell upon his poor leg and broke it,"  
  
"That he did, now," replied Old Tom Cotton. "Our Rosie will be helping him out during his healing time. With the tavern being as busy as tis, he'll be needed a few more hands and a foot, so to speak." Old Tom Cotton roared with laughter.  
  
"If he needs help lifting the kegs, he can count on me," Ted commented.  
  
"That's if he can find you," said Old Tom Cotton as he laughed. "Word has it you spend time under the table than sitting by it, if you know my meaning, Sandyman."  
  
"Tis true, Mr. Cotton. I do like my ale," replied Ted. He too laughed at Mr. Cotton teasing.  
  
"I'll be finding, Frodo," said Rosie. "He wanted a word with me, so by your leave, I'll find him."  
  
Old Tom Cotton nodded towards his daughter as she turned and walked away.  
  
Ted followed her and took her arm as she turned towards him. "Save me a dance, Rosie?" Ted asked.  
  
"That we shall see, Ted Sandyman," Rosie said sharply.  
  
Rosie caught Sam's glare as he stood by his table and watched them. Rosie gave him a small wave in his direction as she continued walking towards the fiddler's tent.  
  
Sam crossed his arms and watched Ted Sandyman as he wandered through the crowd of hobbits.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin pointed towards the entrance as he excitedly shouted that he had spotted Gandalf coming from Bag End with Bilbo. "There's the wizard! Looks like the fun will be starting soon, Merry," said Pippin as he rubbed his two hands together in anticipation of the fireworks to start.  
  
"Now don't you two go running into trouble again," warned Sam as he saw the mischief glowing in Pippin's eyes.  
  
"What trouble, Sam?" said Merry. "Just going to watch the fireworks is all."  
  
"Mind your hands and keep them into your own pockets," warned Sam.  
  
"Fiddlesticks, Sam. Now is that the way to be enjoying a party?" asked Merry.  
  
Merry saw Pippin make a fast dash over to the entertainment tent. He placed his hands into his pockets and lightly rocked on the balls of his feet before telling Sam, "Well, perhaps Mr. Gandalf could use a hand with setting up the fireworks. I'll see you around Sam."  
  
Merry turned and took off in a flash after Pippin.  
  
~*~  
  
The Gaffer and Daddy Two Foot slowly walked to the Gamgee table after pouring themselves a pint of ale. They stopped momentarily to speak to Tom Cotton.  
  
The Gaffer spotted Sam a few tables away and motioned him to join them. Sam slowly meandered over to the table, but not before old Flora Riverbottom stopped Sam in his path.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, tis you!" said Old Flora. "Thankee kindly for fixing me old door and painting so smartly. You're a good one, my boy. The best there is." She took Sam's hand into her thin old hands gently patted his.  
  
"Are you keeping well, Miss Flora?" asked Sam.  
  
"Well enough, my boy," she replied.  
  
"Can I walk you to your table?" Sam asked her. Sam took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm and led the way to her table. He sat her down in a chair. "Can I get you an ale?"  
  
"Yes, Thankee, Samwise."  
  
Sam walked over to the line of Kegs and waited momentarily in line for his turn. Sam's eyes wandered through the crowds of people and he thought he caught a glimpse of Frodo talking with Rosie. Sam watched them as they spoke to each other.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rosie, there is someone who truly cares about you, and I was wondering.."  
  
Rosie interrupted him immediately, "Aren't you being a bit forward in your speech, Frodo."  
  
"I was talking about Samwise. You have to know Rosie how much he cares for you," said Frodo.  
  
"If I do, Frodo, again what business is it of yours. I must ask," Rosie said as she turned slightly away from him.  
  
"You must have feelings for him also, don't you?"  
  
"That Frodo, is my business, and I'll not be discussing this with you," retorted Rosies.  
  
"You have seen how sad he is, he thinks you love another," Frodo told her.  
  
"That's ridiculous, I love no one else, but..." Rosie said but stopped herself from continuing.  
  
"You're not fooling me a bit Rosie Cotton. I see how you two look at each other. It is written all over you faces," Frodo pointed out to her as he came around her to face her eye to eye.  
  
"You're wiser than most, Frodo Baggins, cuz I can't see it on him," Rosie commented. "Even if I could, Sam holds back away from me. Let him tell me hisself."  
  
"Rosie, you know Sam. He is shy as can be," Frodo told her.  
  
"Rosie Cotton does not beg a hobbits attention. Tis he speaks feelings to me or no," Rosie said as she crossed her arms in front of herself.  
  
"Well then Rosie, if you will not go to Sam, I will have Sam come to you!" Frodo stated in matter of fact to her.  
  
"You'll do no such a thing, Frodo Baggins!" Rosie shouted as she placed her hands upon her hips and her face became red with anger, "That's beggin, I'll not have it! My love for Sam should be between us and not a third party."  
  
"So you do love him, then?" Frodo said with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"Yes, I'll admit it! I love Sam. I have always loved him!" Rosie said still angry with Frodo for being on such a personal issue with her.  
  
Rosie took a couple of steps coming very close to Frodo. She stuck her finger up in front of his face and said, "You swear on your dear mother's grave not to mention a word about this to Sam. You hear me, Frodo! Now promise me!"  
  
"Okay, Rosie. I swear on my dear mother's grave, not one word to Sam."  
  
"Then I have your word and I'll be holding you to it!" Rosie stated as she turned and marched back to the Cotton's table.  
  
A big smile broke the corners of Frodo's lips as he said to himself, "I only promised not to say anything". Frodo walked back to the party tables with another plan that just came to his mind. 


	17. Chapter 17 With A Tap of His Toe

Chapter 17  
  
With A Tap of His Toe  
  
Sam slowly walked back to sit with the Gaffer at the Gamgee table. Sam held a pint of ale high above his head when a small group of hobbit children made a dash to the entertainment tent where Gandalf just let loose an explosion of butterfly fireworks. Sam would have normally chuckled at such a thing, but his spirits fell and was sadden.  
  
Tom Cotton stood up and greeted Sam as he made his way towards their table. "Samwise, come have a seat next to me," Old Tom Cotton said as he offered Sam the chair beside him. "I have seen Bagshot Row, my boy. Tis a wonder what you have done with it. Ya got the Gaffer's touch, I say. A gardener to the heart."  
  
"Thankee, kindly, Mr.Cotton, but I could not of done it without your trees and tatters," said Sam.  
  
"You earned it fair, Samwise. Me own boys could not of done better in cleaning the barn," said Old Tom Cotton as he patted Sam on the back. "Anytime you have a mind ta walking by Bywater, you stop over. My Mrs. will cook you a fine meal and proud I'll be of you sitting at our table. After eatin what the Gaffer has served for many a week, a good meal won't hurt ya none."  
  
"I'll be sure of doing that, Mr. Cotton," said Sam. "I'll leave you to your family."  
  
Sam stood up and walked over to the Gaffer and sat down. The Fiddlers struck up their bows and began to play a lively tune. Before the hobbits had their toes tapping many of them found their way onto the dance floor.  
  
The largest birthday cake that the hobbits had ever seen was being carried onto the party grounds by a group of hobbits and Merry Brandybuck helped guide them through the crowds of hobbits.  
  
Seeing a cake of this size the hobbits began to cheer and clap their hands. The hobbits stood and cleared the way so they could place it onto the table of the guest of honor.  
  
Pippin jumped up on the stage and grabbed his fiddle and bow. He too joined the fiddlers.  
  
Rosie walked onto the dance floor with Ted Sandyman and they began dancing. Rosie turned and tapped her feet to the music as her blonde curls bounced with each step of her feet. Her eyes met those of Sam and she smiled sweetly at him. Sam's heart melted watching her, as he could not take his eyes away from her.  
  
Sam did not hear a word the Gaffer and Daddy Two Foot were talking about as he sat there at the table.  
  
Frodo noticed Sam watching Rosie. He quickly walked over to Sam and sat down next to him. "Sam why don't you ask Rosie for a dance?"  
  
Sam only shook his head, No.  
  
Frodo seeing Rosie coming close to were they sat suddenly pulled Sam to his feet and placed Sam's hand into Rosies, off they danced. Frodo grabbed Ted Sandyman's elbow and escorted him from the dance floor saying that Lotho was looking for him and that he should find him immediately.  
  
Frodo sat back down in the chair and clapped his hands to the music as he watched Sam and Rosie dance.  
  
Rosie gave Frodo a firm look and then smiled as she looked up into Sam's big, beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Sam looked down at his feet trying to keep up with Rosie without stepping on her toes. His heart raced in fear of making a mistake. He could feel the palm of his hand beginning to sweat as his face began to blush.  
  
"Sam don't be worrying so, you dance just fine," Rosie whispered to him.  
  
Her soft gently voice echoed into his ears as his eyes slowly raised up to meet hers.  
  
~*~  
  
The cooks were in their tent opening the lids on their pots as the stream poured out into the open night air. A strong scent of herbs and spices blended with savory meats and vegetables greeted the hobbits as their mouths watered when they began to line up with their plates in hand. Fresh slices of oven baked bread cooled as the cooks placed them next to their open pots. Fresh cut vegetables line in array of blended colors of carrots, cabbages and mushrooms. Apples, cherries, strawberries and watermelon sat in huge trays, as the cooks stood ready to serve.  
  
Streams of hobbits began to make their way to the cook's tent as the lines began to become longer and longer. Fast as rabbits the cooks placed servings into the plates that were handed to them, while the other cooks worked over hot stoves and open grills to keep the pots full.  
  
Mr. Cotton stood and waved at Rosie to come join the family as they were heading to the cook's tent.  
  
"Thank you, Sam, for the dance. Save me another later tonight," said Rosie as she spoke softly to Sam.  
  
Sam only nodded as he watched Rosie walk over to her family. What sadness was once in Sam's heart was gone and now filled with the love he had for Rosie. "There could not be a more perfect night as this," Sam thought to himself.  
  
"Come, boy! Or you'll not to get a crumb on a plate," shouted the Gaffer. He shook his head at Sam seeing him lost in a daydream about Rosie. Sam just moved his feet as he followed the Gaffer to the cook's tent.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam gulped his meal as fast as his fingers could lift the fork to his mouth. It had been days since he felt like eating and tonight he was starved. The food tasted as good as if he sat at a kings table.  
  
When Daddy Two Foots told a joke, Sam laughed with a new spirit in him that the Gaffer thought had long disappeared. The change in Sam puzzled the Gaffer as he thought about this.  
  
Rosie smiled as she watched Sam at his family's table eating and laughing with them. She too noticed a change in him.  
  
When the meal ended the hobbits got up and began to mingle with each other. The night sky began to darken and the lit lanterns made a warm glow over the party ground.  
  
Gandalf opened his tent and began bringing out the fireworks. There were rockets of all sizes. The largest were still in his wagon as Gandalf began to light the fireworks.  
  
The hobbits all clapped as each one exploded in the distance sky with bright colorful sparkles that slowly drifted toward the ground as if it rained a rainbow.  
  
All eyes looked upward as they watched one rocket after another burst into the blacken sky. All eyes, except two overly curious hobbits, who stolen a large rocket from Mr. Gandalf's wagon.  
  
Rosie walked side by side with Sam as they wandered the party ground laughing and joking with each other. "Look Rosie, the fireworks sparkle brighter than the closest star. Someone should make a song of them to remember them by," said Sam.  
  
"Perhaps you'll will Sam," said Rosie. "Someday, and everyone will be singing it for ages to come."  
  
Sam took Rosie's hand in his as they both began walking back towards the party tree.  
  
Without warning a loud hiss and sparkles flying as a large rocket soared into the sky. The brightness of the flames lit the entire sky as if the morning sun had risen.  
  
Then a deafening explosion cracked as the hobbits held their ears and watched the sky. A huge fiery dragon appeared and soared downward upon the hobbits below.  
  
Screams roared throughout the ground as the hobbits began to run knocking down tables and chairs in their path. As the fiery dragon soared just a few feet from the ground the hobbits fell flat on their bellies and held their hands over their heads to protect them.  
  
Sam pulled Rosie down to the ground and he covered her with his arms to protect her. The loud flaming roar echoed just over their heads and the dragon suddenly exploded and a huge wave of color cascaded over the small hills of Hobbiton.  
  
Sam lifted his head and watched the sparkling colors began to fade. He lifted his arm and underneath he saw a massive curly locks that framed the most beautiful hobbit that Sam had ever seen. Her eyes dance with a brightness so blue it took Sam's breath away. He lay there frozen in awe of her. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am not really good at writing author notes, sorry! I never know exactly what to say..  
  
Not too much of a spoiler:  
  
I am taking parts of the movie and parts of the book to help me write the story about Sam. I do not know how long these chapters are going to be until after I have said all I wanted to about Sam. Could be very long since I love Sam. I use some of Peter Jackson's accounts as time frames for Sam and Rosie, but I am trying to write it through Sam's and Rosie's eyes or perspective as what my imagination/muse leads me. You will see some AU moments, but hopefully not so way out there! I did say try...yikes!  
  
Please don't assume that I will write about the ring and what all occurred during Sam's travel. No one could do that better than Tolkien himself. If I forget something or misquote it totally, please call me on it as I do appreciate your input and most likely will really need it. Also I wanted to know from you if perhaps I am putting these chapters up too fast for you? I never know how much time I should place between chapters. I am just writing when I have worked out the situation in my mind, as I have to get it down on my computer. Too many times I stay up way too late while writing..  
  
Mostly I wanted to write about Sam and Rosie to show just how special he is and how I personally feel about Sam. Wouldn't you love to have a friend like Sam who would always be there for you know matter what! He is the BEST!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
ShireElf: Sam really looks up to Frodo and Frodo is always there to help Sam whenever he really needs it. I think Frodo is just getting starting in ideas to help Sam.  
  
Aemilia Rose: Thank you so much for your reviews and keeping with this story. Hopefully Frodo will keep a watchful eye upon Sam and Rosie to make sure those two stay together. Frodo can clearly see how much Sam loves Rosie.  
  
Empyreal: I love having new reviewers! I am so happy you are enjoying this story. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Hopefully I will have upcoming Chapters that will keep you coming back. Thank you so much for the review.  
  
MlynnBloom: Thank you so much for your reviews! It is so much fun reading them and knowing that you like the story so far and I am trying very hard to keep everyone's interest in what is going to happen next.  
  
Rosa Cotton: I think I will have a lot more cute moments with Sam and Rosie in further chapters and I hope you will keep coming back to read more. Thank you again for your reviews!  
  
I am sick today with a bad cold..so who knows how this chapter will read out..I am bored so here goes..  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Broken Like My Heart  
  
"Sam are you all right?" asked Rosie. "Were you hurt by the dragon?"  
  
Sam suddenly realized that Rosie spoke something to him and brought him back from his thoughts as he lay on the ground next to her.  
  
Sam stood up and helped Rosie to her feet "Are you hurt?" asked Sam  
  
"I asked that of you, Sam. Will you not answer me?"  
  
"I am fine. I guess I was lost in my thoughts."  
  
"Tell me Sam, what thoughts?"  
  
"Thoughts of you..I guess," stuttered Sam as he began to feel very uncomfortable. "I mean good thoughts, worrying thoughts if you were okay."  
  
"I'm okay, really I am," said Rosie in a knowing smile as she walked by Sam's side back to her table.  
  
Mr. Cotton and his boys were setting the table back on its legs. Rosie saw her gift lying on the ground and she rushed to pick it up. She examined it to make sure it was not broken.  
  
"What have you here, Rosie?" asked Sam.  
  
"The Baggins gave this to me as a gift."  
  
Sam saw the writings on the side of this colorful painted troll doll and he recognized a couple of dwarfish symbols that Mr. Bilbo Baggins had taught him.  
  
"This says 'bless' and the other symbol means 'children'," said Sam as he handed it back to Rosie. "I can't read the others symbols, but I'll get Frodo to read it for you."  
  
"We all could use many blessings that is for sure."  
  
Sam saw the Gaffer hobble towards a chair to sit down and Sam excused himself to see about his father.  
  
~*~  
  
The Gaffer complained profusely of being so inconvenienced. Someone had grabbed the Gaffer and pulled him to the ground. Now his joints ached more than they did before.  
  
"Gaffer, come now. Stop complaining! Most likely they saved your skin. That dragon came too close for comfort," Sam told him.  
  
"What dragon are you talking about? All I hear was an explosion that deafened what is left of my hearing," snapped the Gaffer. "I warned Mr. Baggins not to be filling your head with such tales. Tis the trouble I spoke of!"  
  
"Calm yourself. I'll fetch you another ale and all will be forgotten," said Sam as he walked over the tent were all the kegs of ale lined the tables.  
  
Sam saw Mr. Bilbo stand upon the plat form as he raised his hands to settle the hobbits. He began to speak.  
  
The crowds of hobbits found their seats and settled themselves to hear what Bilbo had to say.  
  
They shouted each time Bilbo spoken their names. On and on Bilbo talked as Sam listened to each word. He found interest in listening to whatever Mr. Bilbo had to say.  
  
When Bilbo would mumble and Sam could not hear, he made his way closer to the platform. Frodo sat in the chair at the table of honor directly in front of the platform where Bilbo stood.  
  
Saying a 'Good-bye", Biblo suddenly vanished as if he fell through a hole in the platform.  
  
Sam's eyes widen in disbelief and he ran to the plat form to find the hole where he fell. Sam crawled on his hands and knees hitting the platform to find a hidden door, but there was none.  
  
Sam looked up and saw that Mr. Gandalf racing back to Bag End. Sam feared that the wizard had taken Mr. Bilbo away. Fear seized his heart as he tried to think how he could help poor Mr. Bilbo, but knew that nothing could be done. The wizard would surely turn him into a troll if he approached him.  
  
"Sam do not worry yourself, knowing my uncle, he had planned this all along. I am betting he now is sitting on his easy chair up at Bag End," Frodo said trying to reassure Sam, as he knew he would fret endlessly over this.  
  
"Are you sure, all is well!" asked Sam.  
  
"Yes, Sam. You know Bilbo always trying to stir things up a bit," said Frodo, "Bilbo can be very tricky. Remember Sam all the stories he had told us?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo," said Sam as he thought about it awhile. "I see now."  
  
Frodo chuckled and burst into laughter as he turned to see the other hobbits becoming angry and confused by what they saw. Sam looked at Frodo and also began laughing. He placed his arms around Frodo's shoulder giggling and holding his stomach.  
  
Sam looked up and caught a glimpse of Rosie talking with Ted Sandyman. Sam stopped laughing and watched them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rosie! I have a present for you," said Ted Sandyman. "It is here behind my back."  
  
"What is it?" asked Rosie.  
  
"To find out you have to kiss my cheek."  
  
Rosie, thinking there was no harm in this, stood on her tiptoes and tried to kiss his cheek.  
  
Ted sudden turned his cheek, so Rosie kissed him on his lips.  
  
Sam lowered his eyes and he turned running out of the party grounds. Frodo raced after him, but Sam out-distanced him. Frodo called out to him to stop, but Sam kept running.  
  
The tears stung his eyes so much that he did not hear Frodo's call.  
  
Frodo stopped as he watched Sam heading towards the Bagshot road.  
  
Frodo stood as he watched Sam disappear around the curve and pass the thick group of trees.  
  
"Sam! Oh Sam, it's not what you think!" Frodo said to himself.  
  
Frodo turned and walked back slowly to the party tree.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He shoved a chair under the door handle so no one could open it. He turned looking at his bed and then the flowerpot that sat on his table next to it. The flower was one of Sam's favorites that he loved most of all. Its scent reminded him of Rosie's. The color was a soft pale pink and delicate. He picked up the pot and flung it across the room and watched it smash into the farthest wall. Dirt and pot shattered into pieces from the force it was thrown.  
  
Sam flung himself onto the bed and sobbed with the imagine of Rosie pressing a kiss to Ted Sandyman's lips. His cries came out in choking sobs as his heart broke into pieces just like the pot. "I mean nothing to her, nothing," he sobbed into his pillow.  
  
"Sam Gamgee, is nothing!" he sobbed long into the night. 


	19. Chapter 19 The Green Dragon

Chapter 19  
  
The Green Dragon  
  
Rosie pulled away from Ted in shock as her eyes widened in disbelief at what just happened.  
  
Ted quickly pulled the bag from behind his back and presented it to Rosie. He quickly told her, "Look here Rosie, it's a bag of coins. I have a lot more where these coins come from. Lotho has inherited the Southfarthing plantation and he has a buyer for the Long Bottom leaf. He's been selling it for a time and collecting a great amounts of money for it," said Ted bragging as he continued, "He has just asked me to go into business with him, Rosie. I'm going to be rich soon. Richer than that old, crazy Bilbo Baggins. If you be my girl, Rosie. I'll give you many more of these bags of coins."  
  
Rosie made a fist with her small hand, as her face became red with fury. "No one buys Rosie Cotton!" She brought her fist back and smacked Ted straight into his right eye and sent him spinning almost to his knees. The bag of coins dropped to the ground and spilt all around his feet. She turned scoffing off in anger.  
  
"You stupid uppish Cottons, I'll teach you, all right! You better watch your step!" shouted Ted Sandyman cursing further under his breath as he watched Rosie stomp off. Ted Sandyman turned and froze in his steps as her brothers stood in front of him.  
  
Jolly and Nick both stood side by side and at the exact same time they brought their fist back hitting Ted hard in the face. Ted dropped to his knees as he held his hands over his swelling eyes.  
  
Tom came behind them and with a powerful right hook nailed Ted across his jaw that sent him sprawling to the ground. "The Cottons don't take to threats either Sandyman!" Tom shouted standing over him with his fist ready to have another go at him. But Ted Sandyman cowered laying on the ground. Tom turned and followed his two brothers to find Rosie.  
  
Nibs came around and stomped hard with his foot against his stomach, walking over him. Nibs stuck out his tongue and followed his brothers back to the family table. Ted howled out in pain and did not know which part hurt the most. He slowly got onto his knees and crawled back to where Lotho who was sitting at a table laughing so hard he could not help Ted to his feet.  
  
Frodo stood just a short distance away as his mouth dropped open watching the Cottons teaching Ted Sandyman a lesson. A small giggle began to escape Frodo's lips, then a loud laugh that turned into hysterical roar of laughter. All the hobbits began laughing as they watched Ted trying to crawl on all fours whimpering like a dog back to Lotho.  
  
Frodo thought to himself that Sam should have waited a few more minutes so he could have seen this.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam awoken to knocking on his bedroom door and he slowly sat up in his bed. He looked out his bedroom window to get a sense of what time of day it was. The Sun was high in the sky and shown brightly in Sam's bedroom.  
  
"Gaffer, I'll be out in a minute!" shouted Sam as he rubbed his hand across his face.  
  
"Sam, It is Frodo. Your Gaffer let me in as he left for the tavern. It is well past noon." Frodo yelled through the locked door.  
  
"Wait for me outside. I'll be there in a moment."  
  
Sam walked out of his front door and down the dirt path as he shuffled his feet slowly to where Frodo waited for him.  
  
"Sam I know you thought something was going on with Rosie and Ted last night, but it is not want you are thinking," Frodo began to tell him as Sam held up his hand not wanting to listen.  
  
"Frodo, It's okay. I'm realizing now that I should have never dreamed that Rosie could ever care for me, I am just a simple hobbit," said Sam in a low voice.  
  
"You love a hobbit lass who has a great upper cut," said Frodo as he demonstrated it with his fist.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Sam.  
  
"Rosie! You should have seen her Sam. Rosie smacked Ted so hard that he'll not be looking out of his eye for weeks!" said Frodo excitedly as he told Sam everything that had happen.  
  
Sam was shocked to hear how the Cotton's boys and Rosie taught him a lesson as a big smile went across his face.  
  
Sam placed his hands into his pocket as he followed Frodo down the Bagshot road. He nodded and smiled at Frodo, listening to every word he told him.  
  
"Deserves it right, I say. That Sandyman has been nothing but trouble. Him and that Lotho," said Sam.  
  
"There is more, Sam! Bilbo has given me Bag End. I am now its master. Bilbo has gone to live with the elves," Frodo told him.  
  
"That is great news for you, Mr. Frodo. But I'll be missing Mr. Bilbo."  
  
"Bilbo is living his dreams and writing his books. He will be very happy at Rivendell," Frodo told him. "Now as master of Bag End. I want you to be Bag End's gardener. Will you now work for me, Sam?"  
  
"It'd be an honor, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Then it is done. Come let's celebrate with a couple of ales!" Frodo announced.  
  
"The Ivy Bush Inn is just down the road aways," Sam told him.  
  
"No Sam, Let's walk to Bywater, to the Green Dragon."  
  
"What for, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. "The Gaffer would love this news, besides the Ivy has plenty of pints of ale for us."  
  
"You have not been in the Green Dragon for awhile. It would be great fun, please Sam."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Frodo. On to the Green Dragon."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and Frodo walked in the Green Dragon tavern and Frodo raised two fingers to Will the bartender, letting him know to send to mugs of ale to their table. Will sat upon a tall stool with his leg in bandages resting in a chair padded with pillows.  
  
Will shouted into the kitchen that he needed two pint size mugs of ale to be poured while Frodo found a table for them to sit at.  
  
The Green Dragon was busier than usual and it surprised Sam seeing how many tables were full for this time of day. Sam thought that the hobbits were still celebrating after Mr. Bilbo's party last night.  
  
Rosie came out of the kitchen and grabbed two mugs and began to fill them. Will pointed to the table where she needed to bring them. A big smiled broke the corners of her face as she saw Sam sitting with Frodo.  
  
Sam looked once and then twice at seeing Rosie walking to their table carrying the two mugs of ale. Frodo snickered, as he knew how surprised Sam was at seeing her here.  
  
"Rosie what are you doing?" asked Sam.  
  
"I am helping my poor Uncle Will. He had broken his leg. So I will be helping him around here until his leg has healed," said Rosie.  
  
"Today is a day full of great news!" said Sam without thinking. "Oh, I mean you working here and all. I did not mean your Uncle's poor broken leg of course."  
  
"Of course, Sam. I understand. What other news have you heard?" asked Rosie.  
  
"Why our Mr. Frodo here. He is now master of Bag End." Sam told her. "We are celebrating today."  
  
"If you wait awhile, I'll join you two for an ale. We need a toast for such a special occasion," Rosie told them.  
  
"Sam and I plan to be here awhile," Frodo told her saying it with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Frodo."  
  
"For what Sam?" asked Frodo still grinning.  
  
"You know!" said Sam shyly.  
  
"You're welcome, Sam,"  
  
They both raised their mugs together and drank their ales.  
  
Rosie soon plopped down next to Sam and raised her glass to them. Sam beamed as he looked at the beautiful hobbit who sat next to him.  
  
~*~  
  
The months past quickly and Will could see that Rosie was great for his business and he talked his brother into letting Rosie stay on at the Green Dragon. No one was more happier about it than Samwise Gamgee. He found himself stopping at the Green Dragon nightly when he finished his gardening at Bag End. Even Frodo did not have to coax Sam for an ale at the end of each day.  
  
Rosie and Sam spent a lot of time laughing and joking with each other. He looked forward to seeing her as often as he wished. Their friendship grew stronger with each passing month. When the business slowed down some, you would see Rosie sitting with Sam in a far booth holding hands together.  
  
Sam found that it was not enough just seeing Rosie at the Green Dragon. It was hard for him seeing all the attention she was getting from those who stopped by the tavern for a drink. It weighed heavy on his mind. He wanted to ask Rosie to marry him and move into Bagshot Row, but it was not the place that she deserved to call her home. Sam worried how he would have enough money to fix the place fitting for her. Sam began working hard trying to scrap up enough coins to begin rebuilding number 3 of Bagshot Row.  
  
One night Ted Sandyman came in and was spending a lot of money buying everyone in the tavern a drink. He lavished Rosie with more than enough coins to completely fill her pockets for each drink she would bring him. Frodo and Sam listened to him brag of all the new land and businesses that Lotho and he had purchased, but he did not see Lotho who just walked in looking for him. Lotho scowled at the drunken hobbit shouting out his own praise of himself. Lotho grabbed Ted by the back of the neck and slapped him telling him, "You drunken fool! Shut your mouth!" He grabbed Ted and pulled him out of the tavern.  
  
Sam and Frodo rolled their eyes at the two hobbits knowing the fools that they were.  
  
Rosie said her farewells to her customers as they were closing the tavern for the night.  
  
Sam walked out of the Green Dragon with Frodo. But he was unusually quiet. "What wrong Sam?"  
  
"Do you think Rosie knows that is all drunken talk, Ted having all those coins and all?"  
  
"Yes Sam, Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one," Frodo commented.  
  
"Does she?" asked Sam feeling that maybe Rosie might think he was one too, because he didn't have very many coins in his pocket.  
  
"Good night Sam!" Frodo said as he waved at him. Frodo walked up the path to Bag End and opened the door and went in.  
  
Sam stood at the bottom of Bag End and he looked up staring at Frodo's home. Sam wished he had enough money like Mr. Frodo, instead of being poor living at number 3 of Bagshot Row. Sam daydreamed about his wedding day with Rosie and bringing her to a fine home like this someday. Rosie deserved a fine home.  
  
Sam suddenly noticed a tall dark figure who leaned down as he slowly open the door to Bag End and walked in. Sam recognized the wizard Gandalf. He wondered why the wizard would sneak into Bag End during the middle of the night.  
  
Sam remembered the trick that his older brother had taught him when Hamson wanted to listen to what his parents were talking about in private. He grabbed a pair of shear and went behind Bag End to pretend to trim the ferns.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews! And welcome to all the new reviewers! I really enjoyed reading them and so happy you are enjoying this story. This is the end of the second part to this story. The third part is going to take place at the Cottons when everyone discovers that there are four hobbits missing in the Shire. They worry what could have happened to Samwise Gamgee? Please be patient with me as I have not yet started part three. It will take me a couple of days to finish my outlines, but once I have them. I will try and get those chapters up quickly. 


	20. Chapter 20 Where He's Gone

A/N: I am so glad to finally get to part 3. Ever since I was thinking about writing these chapters this is the place I was mostly looking forward too. What can I say, I am an action type of a person (part 3) and love romance (part 4)! What I have planned for the romance part 4 will be worth waiting for. That's if the muse hangs in there with me long enough. Yikes!!!!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
MlynnBloom: The Return of the King is going to be the best film of all three! I am bringing a huge box of Kleenex's and I am prepared to cry my head off! I will more than likely be covered from head to toe with Kleenexs by the time the movies ends! LOL Also Decemeber 17th in my birthday! So for the past couple of birthday my gift was going to see the LOTR. (10 times, 11 times, 12 times..what can I say, I am LOVE IT!!!! I am totally peeing my pants for the extended version of Two Towers just so I can see all the extra footage they shot and special features. I can not get enough of all that. Especially Sam! I cried hysterically when I saw Sean Astin cut his foot in the river during filming on the special features of the DVD Two Towers Movie! I love you Sean and I love you, SAM! Oops! You should not of asked me about my favorite subject..LOTR, as I can go on about this for a long time.  
  
Rosa Cotton: Thank you for staying with the story and all your reviews. It sure keeps me inspired and writing.  
  
TheWhiteDevil: Oh my gosh! You made me smile! Thank you for your review!  
  
Aemilia Rose: I had so much fun writing that chapter, I must have giggled to myself a dozen times, I wanted to really get back at him for making our Sam cry! Thanks again!  
  
ShireElf: I am glad you like my story and I love your reviews. Your Great!  
  
*** **** ***** ****** ******* ********* **********  
  
Part 3  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Where He's Gone  
  
The Gaffer rushed as much as his aching joints and legs would carry him. The folk of Bywater watched the old hobbit and tried to greet him but he would not answer them back. He just kept walking intent upon reaching the Green Dragon.  
  
The Gaffer opened the door wide and shouted out loud, "Samwise Gamgee! Where be you?"  
  
All eyes stared at the Gaffer as he walked up and down the room looking at each table where a hobbit sat. Rosie rushed over to the Gaffer and asked him, "Sam is not here. Have you lost him?"  
  
"Yes, he did not come home last night," said the Gaffer.  
  
"Well maybe he slept over at Bag End with Frodo,"  
  
"No! Been their first. There's no one about. Looks of mischief about Bag End. Things is turned over there," stated the Gaffer as he still peered around the room.  
  
" Frodo is now living by himself and no ones comes around for tidying," Rosie commented as she tried to reason out the possibilities.  
  
"I know my own Sam. Sam would never get to a place without telling his Gaffer first. He's not liken to sleep anywhere but his own bed. He takes care of his old Gaffer. He wouldn't let me fend for myself. I'm telling you, someone made off with him," said the Gaffer as worry set about his old wrinkled face.  
  
"Sit yourself down here Gaffer. I'll bring you a cup of my best soup to calm your nerves a bit. We'll think on this and find out what has happened," Rosie said as she tried to comfort the old hobbit as her own worry mounted in her heart.  
  
The Gaffer graciously excepted the soup from Rosie. She told him, "Now don't you fret any. Jolly will find Sam for you. There's no better tracker than him. I'll send for him right away."  
  
"Thankee, dear Rosie. He has to find my Sam!" the Gaffer pleaded.  
  
Jolly sat on his pony as Rosie ran out with a basket of food for him on his journey. "Don't worry Rosie, I'll be finding him for you. I'll track him until I run out of land of which I know of. Beyond that I can not do. Those being foreign to me and all. I'll not go further than the wild lands. Take heart Rosie, He still should be in the Shire."  
  
Jolly kicked his pony and took off at a trot heading out of Bywater.  
  
~*~  
  
Each day that past, Rosie became more worried. She would often stand by the window of the Green Dragon in hopes of catching Sam or Jolly riding up. Each day Rosie's heart would sink in despair. She sat at the booth were Sam and her often would sit hold hands. She gently ran her fingers across the tabletop as she remembered the last night that she saw him. Sitting at the booth she laid her head down onto her folded arms and allowed the tears to flow from her gentle blue eyes.  
  
Rosie's shoulder shook as she sobbed trying to fight the growing despair. Without warning she heard many pony's hooves racing up to the Green Dragon.  
  
Rosie's heart leaped in her chest and a rush of excitement to her feet as she ran to peer out the window thinking that Jolly had just rode up with Sam by his side.  
  
Instead she saw many fancy dressed hobbits just getting off their ponies. The finely dressed older hobbit with long, gray curly hair barked orders to the younger hobbits that rode with him as she heard him say, "Berilac! Ride further into Bywater and Hobbiton to see if anyone has seen him! Check under every stone!"  
  
The noble hobbit opened the door of the Green Dragon as his clan followed directly behind him. "Merimac! Get us rooms for the night! Seredic! Take your group and stand guard over the streets!"  
  
The noble hobbit stood in the center of the Green Dragon and placed his hands upon his hips. Rosie heard some of the Bywater town folk whispering, "Those are Bucklanders!"  
  
"What are Bucklanders doing in Bywater?" another questioned.  
  
"Listen here, all of you!" shouted Saradoc Brandybuck. "We are looking for a missing Bucklander, his name is Meridoc Brandybuck. He is known in these parts as Merry and cousin of Frodo Baggins. Has anyone seen him?"  
  
They all shook their heads 'No' as they stared at the noble hobbit before them. Will approached Saradoc first and told him that Frodo is missing also. That no one has seen him anywhere. They told him that Sam Gamgee was missing also. A local of Bywater.  
  
"We have already been through Bag End awhile ago. We could not find a clue any where," stated Saradoc. "We will be here for a few days while we begin our search. If anyone knows anything, please come forward and tell us."  
  
Rosie's heart fell knowing more hobbits were missing. Whatever string of hope she had, now dissipated. Trouble was about the Shire and she could hear the whispers confirming her worry. Will whistled at Rosie which brought her from her thoughts. She rushed to fill trays full of mugs as the Bucklanders filled all the empty chairs of the tavern.  
  
The Gaffer approached Saradoc Brandybuck as he took a chair at a table.  
  
"I tell you, Master Saradoc, they've been taken. Robbers stolen 'em out of the Shire!" the Gaffer insisted.  
  
Rosie pulled the Gaffer away and told him, "Now Gaffer, please! You must'nt fret so. You need your rest. I'll have Nick take you home. I'll make sure you have plenty of my finest cooking in your cupboards. I'll send for Nick to see you home, Please Gaffer go with him," pleaded Rosie.  
  
The Gaffer nodded and Rosie ran into the kitchen to pack a basket of fixings for the Gaffer to eat. She sent for Nick to come to the Green Dragon to take the Gaffer home.  
  
When Nick got there Rosie handed him her basket and hugged the Gaffer around his neck. "Take care of yourself, you do Sam no good if'n you make yourself ill."  
  
Ted Sandyman cowered in the corner of a darken booth and he watched the Bucklanders drinking their ales.  
  
Ted slipped out of the tavern and went in search of Lotho.  
  
~*~  
  
Lotho walked into the post service and handed a runner an envelope and said, "Get this to Bill Ferny in Bree at once! You be quick about it and there'll be plenty of coins to fill your pockets," Lotho snickered. "Get back here fast and I'll put you on my payroll. Let's say double of what you are getting now!"  
  
"Yes sir, Lotho. Anything you say. I'll make sure of it!" the Runner said as he took the envelope and mounted his fastest pony. Kicking his pony he took off racing in the direction towards Bree.  
  
~*~  
  
After an exhausted night in the tavern, Rosie wearily locked the front door. She wiped the sweat from her brow and tossed her towel over she shoulder. Her feet and ankles ached from running all night filling mugs and plates for the Bucklanders.  
  
Will was smiling as he counted the coins that filled his cash drawer but it was two folds as he was sadden by the disappearance of Sam and Frodo. His heart ached for Rosie as he watched the despair that was etched deeply in his niece's face. Rosie walked up to her uncle and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Goodnight Uncle."  
  
Will patted her hands gently as she walked to the backroom and opened her bedroom door. Shutting it, Rosie leaned against it taking in a full breath of air.  
  
Rosie walked to her window and gazed outside at the starlit night as images of Sam roamed through her mind. "Oh Sam, please hurry yourself home again," said Rosie to herself. She lowered her head into her folded arms as her shoulders began to shake. Her breaths came in labored sobs as she cried deeply into the dark night.  
  
~*~  
  
The Bucklander's occupied all the rooms of the Inn while others camped just outside of Bywater. On the fourth day from their arrival one of the Bucklanders escorted Farmer Maggot into the tavern and brought him before Saradoc. He told Saradoc that he had chased both Merry and Pippin out of his fields the day before they were reported missing.  
  
A loud clamor of many pony hooves echoed in the streets of Bywater just outside the Green Dragon. Saradoc walked outside to see who was coming. The Took clan charged up and stopped their ponies directly in front of Saradoc.  
  
Paladin got off his pony and approached him. They locked arms as they greeted one another. "I am glad you have come, Paladin! We still have no word of their disappearance, but a few has seen them about these parts. I have sent riders to search. It should not be too long and we shall know more," Saradoc told him.  
  
"Don't worry Saradoc, we will find them. The Tooks and the Brandybucks will not stop until they are found. I assure you!" stated Paladin.  
  
Saradoc nodded and stated, "I have sent Esmeralda to Tuckborough as we search for Peregrin. She needs the comfort of her family until he is brought home safely."  
  
"She arrived just shortly after we left. Eglantine will see to her comfort," said Paladin.  
  
~*~  
  
Lotho walked away from his window as he cursed under his breath at seeing the two strongest clans in the Shire at one place. "This is going to ruin my plans. Sandyman you get yourself back to the tavern and listen to everything that is going on in there. You report back to me when you know something. We've got to get those clans out of Bywater and soon. They'll be coming in a forth night!"  
  
Lotho threw a few coins at Sandyman and watched him run back to the Green Dragon.  
  
Ted Sandyman ducked into a darken corner of the tavern and slowly sipped on a mug of ale. His eyes darted around the room and observed the Tooks and Bucklanders as they talked among themselves.  
  
Two of the Bucklanders commented after the Gaffer had left the tavern after another night of insisting that robbers have taken them, "If a robber had taken Master Merry and we find him. We'll toss him into the Old Forest and let the tree herders squash him with their roots."  
  
Ted remembered a story he heard years ago when he and Lotho spied on those four missing hobbits. An idea came to his mind and he rushed back to Lotho to tell him.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember that story, it scared the wits out me. That's it!" Lotho shouted, "That is how we will get those Bucklanders away from Bywater. Find me a poor desperate hobbit. One that can be easily bought."  
  
Within an hour a poor ragged hobbit covered in dirt and grime walked into the tavern. He approached Saradoc Brandybuck and told him, "a few weeks back, I hear two young hobbits a talking. One called him Merry, leastways as I recalls. They say to each other, "let's get ourselves down to the forest, Old one I'm assuming. Get us a look-see at a walking tree. I think to meself, the lads lost their senses with their odd queer talking, so to speak," said the ragged hobbit as he scratched himself and then continued, "If you got an extra coin about you, I could use it."  
  
Saradoc tossed the filthy hobbit a coin and watched him walk out of the Green Dragon. A big smile broke the corners of poor hobbit as he jiggled a pocket full of coins.  
  
Saradoc turned to Paladin and said, "He must be telling the truth. Very few know of the folklore of Bucklanders. He had to have seen Meridoc and Peregrin. But this is still very odd. Meridoc would never go near the Old Forest. No Bucklander would!"  
  
A pony came riding up to the tavern and a hobbit got off and entered the door. Rosie's heart leaped in her chest as she ran to greet her brother Jolly. "Tell me what have you found?"  
  
"I followed tracks leading away from Bag End. Large prints size of a big folk and two hobbit tracks. The big folk tracks went in another direction a short distance away from Bag End and the two hobbit tracks continued on together. They were joined by two more hobbit tracks heading in the direction of Bree, down by the river. There I lost them. I went directly to Bree and asked around. They say they saw 'em there. Four of 'em from the Shire. They tell me that a ranger took 'em off into the wild, but I've never been that far before. They're in foreign parts," Jolly told them.  
  
"You were tricked my fine hobbit. Lied too, I'd say. No hobbit would willingly venture that far away. Surely no Shire folk to be sure. That ranger you speak is queer folk. Hobbits would be too afraid to speak to one," said Paladin.  
  
"I agree with you, Paladin. It is unnatural for shire folk to go wandering foreign parts without good reason," Saradoc agreed. "Berilac! Take ten good Bucklanders and ten strong Tooks to the Old Forest. Look around for any signs of them. But do not enter the Forest. Come back to me with any news you will have."  
  
"Paladin send your Tooks to Bree!" shouted Rosie. "My brother Jolly has found them, Please Paladin, you MUST!" shouted Rosie as she tried to reason with him.  
  
"Nonsense, child!" shout Paladin back at her. "I'll not send Took's on a goose chase. I can barely spare them as is."  
  
Rosie placed her hands over her face as she cried, "Then it is hopeless!" She ran from the room crying.  
  
The Gaffer followed her and found her leaning against a wall crying. "There now, dear Rosie. Don't cry so," said the Gaffer. "I know my own Sam. If'n he found himself in foreign parts, twas good reason for it nor Sam wouldn't o' gone. Mark me words now, Rosie. Trust the Old Gaffer, he knows. Sam will be back in the spring. He would'nt miss a planting season, no matter what the harm. He'll be hurrying for sure."  
  
Rosie wrapped her arms around the Gaffer and hugged him. 


	21. Chapter 21 The Abandonment of Bywater

Chapter 21  
  
The Abandonment of Bywater  
  
Rosie lit the wicks on the candles, and a warm glow began to envelop the occupants of The Green Dragon. A couple of Tooks argued quietly in a near- by corner, while others sipped their ale at their leisure. Saradoc talked quietly with Paladin as he pointed to areas of the map that was sitting in front them. Paladin put his chin in his hand as he thought of the next place they should travel.  
  
The door of the tavern burst opened, and everyone in the tavern jumped with a start. Their eyes were frozen wide open on the post runner who collapsed onto the floor. Saradoc recovering quickly as he ran to the hobbit who lay on the floor.  
  
He raised his head and ordered for someone to bring him a drink for the runner. The post runner gasped trying to catch his breath. He reached up to Saradoc with his hand and grasped his weskit firmly.  
  
"They've taken it!" the post runner gasped. "They're moving on the towns of the Shire. They'll be coming here too!"  
  
"Who will?" shouted Saradoc. "Who is coming? Quickly tell me!"  
  
"Big Folk!"  
  
Saradoc handed a drink to him and held it to the runner's lips. He watched him patiently as he gulped the drink. The liquid ran from the corners of his mouth and down his chin, dripping onto his clothing.  
  
"Now tell us, what is going on?" Saradoc demanded.  
  
"The big folk have taken the Brandywine Bridge. They barred it. Hundreds of the big folk! They got clubs and whips. I was sent from Frogmorton, almost twenty miles, as we seen them coming. They're taking hobbits as prisoners on their march. Be warned!" said the post runner.  
  
Rosie gasped, putting her finger tips to her lips as her uncle wrapped a protective arm around her.  
  
Saradoc looked up at Paladin in shock hearing this. He stood as his face whitens trying to think quickly of a plan. Paladin raced over to the map and began planning where they would head next and how long it would take them to get to Bywater. "We've more than a day to set up what we need."  
  
"Bring your Mayor here immediately!" Saradoc ordered.  
  
They did not have to wait too long before a well-rounded, gray-haired and red-faced hobbit sneaked into the Green Dragon. "Well I must say these are pressing circumstances, to say the least. More's the pity. Whatever shall we do?" said Old Will Whitefoot, after being told of the Big Folk coming.  
  
Lotho swaggered into the doorway and stood gazing at the group of hobbits. "Why do anything? Maybe they can be reasoned with?"  
  
"Reasoned with?" asked Saradoc. "I will not drop my defenses to be taken. They have not come to talk."  
  
"Perhaps not, but by offering a greater share of what the Shire has to offer might convince them to lower their weapons and saving the hobbits from harm. That way no one is hurt."  
  
"Just hand over the Shire just like that! Are you crazed in your thinking, Lotho!" shouted Paladin.  
  
"If we band together, we can stop them!" stated Saradoc so all could hear him.  
  
"That would mean war, Saradoc. These are gentle hobbits of the Shire and not clan that hunt or fight. They have no weapons to speak of. What would you have them do, hit them with a fry'n pan?" Lotho mocked.  
  
"If need be, yes! Gather your hunting bows, your pitchforks or rope. Cut clubs from the trees if you have too! But we must stop them!" Saradoc pleaded.  
  
"For the Shire, we all must fight!" said Paladin.  
  
Their clan of Tooks and Bucklanders all shouted, "For the Shire!" But the town folk cowered in silence.  
  
Rosie came forward saying, "We must do something to stop them. We just can not allow them to take everything we have worked so hard for. Think of your families!"  
  
"That they are, Rosie! They do'nt want them killed or taken away. Fighting is not the answer. We could even profit from all of this for those of us knowing good business sense," argued Lotho. "Make me your head shirriff. I will talk with them, reason with them. You will see not one hobbit shall be harmed."  
  
"I think I speak for Bywater's town folk. I say we listen to Lotho. It is too risky to fight. Town folk no nothing of war," said Old Will Whitefoot.  
  
"Hear! Hear!" shouted the town folk of Bywater. "Make Lotho our Shirriff!"  
  
"You heard them Saradoc and Paladin. As acting Shirriff, I want you all to leave Bywater immediately! Your presence will only cause the Big Folk to fight. Gather your clan folk and leave now!"  
  
Saradoc turned and shouted to the Bucklanders, "Prepare to leave!"  
  
Paladin grabbed Saradoc's arm and said, "Join us Saradoc, together in our Green Hills of Tuckborough, we would stand a better chance of stopping them." Saradoc nodded his head and the Bucklanders followed him. Within a half-hour, great numbers of ponies and rider thundered out of Bywater.  
  
Rosie placed her hand to the side of her cheek as fear seized her watching the strength of the Shire abandoning them. Now with Lotho in power of Bywater, what hope was left?  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning time seemed to stand still as the town folk watched the horizon and startled at each sudden noise. Hobbits began locking their doors and window, while other stocked up on items such as food and blankets. They brought in more logs for firewood and gathered all the eggs they could find. They moved their cattle father back in their pastures and closed unnecessary businesses.  
  
Lotho gathered the Shirriffs and sent post runners out with messages for other shirriffs to come to Bywater. He told them that he planned to use the holes in Michel Delving for lockups if the big folk get out of hand.  
  
The Cotton's sharpened their pitchforks and gathered with little weapons they could find. Tom went to the Green Dragon to bring Rosie home.  
  
Rosie set her bags down in front of the doors as she hugged her Uncle Will good-bye. Rosie did not wait too long until Tom came to escort her home, carrying the larger portions of her bags. While she carried a small carpetbag. Rosie turned and looked at Bywater one last time. She only hoped for all the hobbits sake that everything would be all right. She saw a faint smoke rising over Bagshot Row and she wondered about it.  
  
"Come on Rosie! Keep up now," said Tom.  
  
"Tom, look! What do you make of that?" asked Rosie pointing to the horizon.  
  
Tom looked in the direction that she pointed and he saw that the smoke rising over Bagshot Row increased becoming blacker and thicker.  
  
"They're burning Bagshot Row!" shouted Tom. "They're here! Run Rosie, we must hurray now!"  
  
"The Gaffer is there and the other poor hobbits! Tom we must do something!" begged Rosie as shock and tears began to appear on her face.  
  
"There is nothing we can do now. The Gaffer will see 'em coming. He'll get himself out 'o there. Others will come help him, Rosie. You'll see. Now come on, they'll be here shortly."  
  
Tom put a bag under his arm and grabbed Rosie's arm pulling her down the street. Rosie kept looking back as they ran all the way home.  
  
The hobbits all ran screaming and crying to their homes. They locked all the doors and windows. They huddled together in the farthest corners of their homes, shaking in fear.  
  
Lotho bravely walked a head of his small group of shirriffs. He wore three long brightly colored feathers in his cap to show all that he was now the head shirriff. The other shirriffs with their single long feather looked back and forth at each other as fear was clearly written on their faces. While Lotho's face registered as fearless and confident.  
  
Lotho halted in the center of the road and held his hand up for his shirriffs to stop were they where. "Hold your steps, lads. Don't move no matter what happens," Lotho calmly told them.  
  
They stood behind Lotho, but remained poised ready to run when the opportunity presented its self.  
  
In front of them they watched the horizon as the black billowing smoke poured into the sky and darkened it.  
  
They waited for sometime standing in the middle of the road as the hobbits began slowly losing their nerve and confidence. But Lotho held them together saying, "I'll stop them, lads. They will listen to me, you'll see. Just hold firm where you are. I'll do all the talking." Lotho's voice was calm and collected which helped calm the nerves of his shirriffs.  
  
Jolly and Tom hide behind a stable and tied their ponies in the back just incase they would need them. They watched Lotho with a new respect for his bravery.  
  
A hush fell over the shirriffs as there heart beat rapidly in their chest as they heard the first sound of rolling wagons slowly approaching further up the road. They could hear loud voices of the big folk as they shouted among each other.  
  
Slowly the men rounded the curve that headed into the town of Bywater, first in tens than twenties, thirties until more than fifty stood in the center of the road a short distance away from the shirriffs. The hobbits looked at the big folk as they came into view. The shirriffs could clearly see the faces of each man. They were horrid looking beast of men ragged with long beards and scared worn faces. In there thick burly arms and hands they carried axes and clubs. Some had whips, while others had chains. Their huge wagons followed from behind them. They were loaded with all types of Shire found items that were taken from the other towns.  
  
One burly man had a hold of the Gaffer and threw him down on the ground in front of Lotho. From behind a tree, Rosie dashed in front of Lotho and put the Gaffer's head in her lap trying to comfort him.  
  
Jolly tried to make a run towards Rosie, but Tom pulled him forcing him back. "Are you Crazy? That's our sister out there!" shouted Jolly.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam pulled the blanket around his neck as the cold night wind chilled him to his bones. Sam thought about his soft comfortable bed at home, and he thought about his Gaffer, but mostly he thought about Rosie as he pulled his feet a little closer to the campfire to warm them.  
  
Sam watched the ranger Strider puffing his pipe as he sat away from them on guard as he began to sing a sad song. But Sam did not understand all the words as it was in elvish. But it was sad, and it made him sad as he listened.  
  
Sam's mind wondered to his thoughts of Rosie that brought warmth to his soul as he fell in a deep sleep thinking of her. 


	22. chapter 22 Remembering Home

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and encouragement. I was not sure if anyone was going to like me switching the story focus to Rosie for this part 3. When I decided to write Samwise, this is what I was thinking about. I was fascinated by how the hobbits would react when they found out that there were four missing hobbits and how it effected them when the ruffians took over the Shire. I did not want to rewrite Tolkien to do it and make it more my story from how I imagine it would have been like. So I really worried about that when I was writing this story.  
  
So thank you so much empyreal and Rosa Cotton for your encouragement, ShireElf for letting me know that you liked this turn in the story towards Rosie. I think what they both must of suffered while they were parted only will bring them closer together in the end.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Remembering Home  
  
"Oh, Gaffer! You're hurt badly, lay back and let me tend you," said Rosie as she bent down on the ground and placed his head into her lap. Her fleeting glances kept a watchful eye on the men as she tended the Gaffer.  
  
His forehead had an opened gash and was bleeding freely. His gnarled old hands had burns on the inside of his palms as he tired to hold back the fires they started to save Bagshot Row. When Rosie turned him to his side she could see that they had whipped his back until it bleed. Rosie put her hands over her mouth to stop her from crying out.  
  
"They tore up Bagshot Row! It's gone, everything is gone!" shouted the Gaffer in between his sobs. "And even the tatter gardens, gone!"  
  
"Easy Gaffer. Quiet yourself now so I can help you," said Rosie as she tried to tear her under skirt to bandage his wounds. Her fingers trembled as she worked rapidly pulling the material apart. Tom and Jolly was soon by her side and picked up the Gaffer as they rushed him back to the stables. Rosie took one good look behind her as she ran away from ruffians.  
  
"Lookie here, lads! More o' 'em little rat-folk!" shouted and teased what seemed like the leader of the big folk. "Round 'em up, boys. Place 'em with the others rats."  
  
"You'll not harm them!" shouted Lotho.  
  
"Look mates! We got yourselves a cock-whoop of a little rat," said the leader of the men. "What be your name little rat?"  
  
"The name is Pimple," said Lotho as he crossed his arms in front of him. The Shirriffs looked at each other in surprise when Lotho did not give them his correct name. Especially not a hobbit-like name.  
  
The big folk huddled together for a moment and talked among themselves. "That be him, that Sharkie told us of. We's to listen and follow what he be telling us. He's the boss now, til Sharkie gets here. We must do what the boss tells us."  
  
"Why do you take trifles from the hobbits, when there are greater treasures to be had?"  
  
"What treasure you speak of?" asked the man who led the big folk.  
  
"Long bottom leaf. There are fields upon fields of if here. Instead of destroying, why not take the leaf from the fields to sell. I'll show you the fields if you agree not to harm any hobbits and cut us in for half the profit."  
  
"Whatever you say, boss! Will do what you be telling us!" said the man confused by Pimple's speech.  
  
"Then we are in an agreement! Return to Bagshot Row and tomorrow I will take you to the fields." Pimple told them.  
  
The big folk turned around with their wagons and head back to Bagshot Row as they talked to each other saying, "What's that all about he be telling us. Sharkie all ready said we're to load up all the leaf and send it his way. The halflings are a queer bred."  
  
The Shirriffs patted Lotho on the back and called him their leader. They all promised to stand by him.  
  
Lotho walked over to the Gaffer and bent down on a knee. "Beg your pardon Gaffer, for your suffering. I'll build you and the folk that lost their homes another one here in Bywater. We'll start on it right away. I promise no more hobbits will be hurt."  
  
Lotho turned to the shirriffs and told them to meet him in the old shirriff house as they had to make many plans to protect the Shire.  
  
When all the shirriffs entered the house, they filled the room full. Lotho looked around and told them that they needed a bigger place in which to work. So he grabbed all his maps, papers and books and they moved the shirriff's house to Bag End since Frodo was not there. Bag End was the biggest place in Hobbiton.  
  
~*~  
  
Rosie closed the door to the extra bedroom in their home. She lifted the bucket of water now soaked with blood and dirty bandages. She walked into the kitchen where her mother was putting away the sewing needle and thread. "Is he sleeping any better?" asked Mrs. Cotton.  
  
"The powder you gave him has seemed to calm him a little more, but he fights from closing his eyes. I fear for him whether he will recover," said Rosie.  
  
"You need your sleep as well, Rosie. I'll sit with him awhile."  
  
"No, I promised the Gaffer that I would sit with him until he fell asleep. If Sam were here I know it would lift his spirits. The not knowing is the hardest for him. I feel for him and his sorrow. It was hard for him seeing Bagshot Row destroyed. Tis all he speaks of, that and Sam," commented Rosie.  
  
"You miss him, too. Sam I mean," commented her mother.  
  
"Yes, Mum. That I do. I love Sam and can't see myself without him in this world," said Rosie.  
  
"Then keep believing Rosie, he'll return. Never give up on him if you love him," her mother comment.  
  
"Thankee, Mum. I'll never lose my hope nor my love for him."  
  
Mrs. Cotton hugged her daughter tightly and brushed her curls from her brow. She could see how exhausted and worried Rosie looked. It caused her to fret all the more for her.  
  
~*~  
  
The big folk worked taking all the leaf from the fields and shipping it to Sharkie. They built two story houses to live in all around the towns in the Shire that were close to the leaf fields. Lotho tore down Sandyman's mill and began to build a bigger building with more grinding stones. Trying to keep up with feeding all the men and the hobbits. Supplies began to run short in the towns of the Shire, as they demanded more things. Lotho found himself purchased items and spending his money faster than it was coming in.  
  
Whenever a big folk destroyed something or stolen something from a hobbit, Lotho would pay for it. Trying to keep the peace in the Shire was becoming an impossible task for him. He hired more and more shirriffs as constant flow of complaints rolled in daily. He kept building more and more shirriff houses and began regular patrols. It was not long until there became troops of shirriffs and he sectioned them off according the areas where they belonged. The Southfarthing troops or the northfarthing troops. But trouble broke out constantly as the food became less and less.  
  
Lotho who was now called Chief, Pimple or boss began to post rules all over the Shire and who broke the rules were to be punished.  
  
The hobbits began to complain more and they started groups to stop Pimple from gathering all the leaf and get rid of the Big Folk from the Shire. Fighting began to break out in the once peaceful towns of the Shire. Their quiet lives were now full of large wagons moving in and out of the towns. While they watched their own fields emptied before them. The Big folk began taking what they wanted from the hobbits and Pimple could not longer pay for the things that they had done.  
  
Months past slowly and spring was upon them. The hobbits became harder to handle as food was becoming harder to fine.  
  
The mayor brought large numbers of hobbit to see Pimple at Bag End, but there was nothing he could do. Sharkie was demanding more and more things from him and he would not allow Pimple to say no.  
  
Pimple argued with Sharkie telling him he wanted out of their business agreement, but he would not allow it. He gave orders to lock Pimple and Ted Sandyman in Bag End in one of the vaults there. He told the leader of the Big Folk to take over.  
  
When the major complained again, the leader of the big folk placed him in the lockup and threaten to do the same if the hobbits got in their way or continued to complain. They posted more rules to control the hobbits and closed the Inns and taverns taking all the ale for themselves and selling the rest so the big folk could eat while the hobbits starved.  
  
They kept the hobbits apart as much as possible so they would not group together and fight them. Soon there was a rule for almost everything they did.  
  
When the hobbits tried to gather at the party tree in an attempt organize them themselves against the big folk, they cut down the party tree as a reminder that was not allowed.  
  
Rosie did her best not the let the Gaffer know that they had destroyed the party tree. She felt this would be the last straw for the Gaffer to take. His wounds were healed but his spirit seemed to give up as if there was nothing more to live for. The Gaffer would sit in a rocking chair on the porch of the Cottons lost in his own thoughts and mumblings.  
  
Mrs. Cotton rationed the food as much as she could stretch it, but it was never enough to go around. The boys kept hunting to put whatever meat on the table that could be found. She even had to resort to cooking some eatable weeds that were becoming plentiful and mixing them in her meals to fill their bellies.  
  
Jolly would sell the skins or trade them for food items and traveled to further townships in search for a buyer. It was forbidden, but Jolly could slip in and out without ever being detected.  
  
Mrs. Cotton hoped Jolly would be back soon as she poured the last of the flour to make her flat bread. She worked long into the empty fields gathering and scavenging for what could be found for vegetables, while her bread cooked in her oven.  
  
Rosie looked into the oven and noticed the bread was finally done. She took it out and placed it in the window seal to cool. Placing her oven mitts on the counter she went back to close the oven door and caught sight of two very small hands grabbing the hot bread from the window seal. She ran out the door yelling at two very thin hobbit children as they placed the bread into their bag and ran as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
Rosie stopped as her heart broke for the small very thin children to be that hungry to steal in order to eat. She knew everyone was going without food and seeing this only confirmed her worst fears.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam broke a corner off the lembas bread that Faramir had given him and gave it to Frodo as they sat in a ravine by the base of the Mountain of Doom, in Mordor. Digging in his bag he found a piece of dried fruit and a small slip of cured meat. He poured a small amount of water in a cup and shared it between the two of them. Frodo ate slowly and when he finished he told Sam he needed to sleep. But in the barren land it was going to be hard to find. They slunk under a curtain of brambles that hung down like a mat over a low rock-face. Before Sam could pull out a blanket, Frodo was sound to sleep.  
  
Sam crawled out from the bambles and saw the brightest stars that he could ever remembering seeing. They were beautiful and picturesque in the blacken sky of Mordor. As he stood before the starlit sky his thought went back to Rosie as he envisioned her running through the green hills of the Shire laughing and singing. He saw flowers in her hair and thick meadow grasses. He saw the party tree with all the hobbits dancing and clapping their hands. Their warm faces and bright-eyed smiles gave Sam the last bit of his courage to go on another day climbing the mountain and then into the fiery cave to destroy the ring.  
  
Sam lowered his weary eyes back to the dismal barren ground on which he stood and slunk back down behind the brambles. Laying down next to Frodo and went to sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23 His Eyes has Closen

Chapter 23  
  
His Eyes are Closen  
  
The spring gave way to summer and for the first time the hobbits had very little to plant if anything at all. The ruffians soon took what they did manage to plant away from them.  
  
The Gaffer walked out onto the porch and sat down in his chair as he did every day and he would gaze out into the horizon. He did not sleep well as his dreams were those of memories and disturbing imagines. He awoken during the middle of the night as he thought he felt a slight tremor shake his bed as if the floor moved. Tears fell from the Gaffer's eyes as he sat in the darkness and in his heart he knew what he had dreamt seemed too real.  
  
The Cottons sat at the table and ate a meager portion of cooked corn meal. Rosie wondered what was taking the Gaffer so long to come to breakfast. She knocked at his bedroom door, but he did not answer. Opening the door she went in only to find that he was not in his room. Worry set in as Rosie went looking for him and found him sitting alone in his favorite chair on the porch and staring at the horizon.  
  
"Would you like me to bring you you're meal out here, Gaffer?" she asked.  
  
"No," was all he answered.  
  
"Are you feeling poorly this morning?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
Rosie looked long into the Gaffer's eyes and back to the horizon in which he focused on and said, "Don't worry Gaffer. He'll be coming soon."  
  
"The foreign parts has taken him, Rosie. He'll never see the Shire again," the Gaffer stated.  
  
Rosie sat back in the chair frozen as she too stared at the outline of the morning sky. A single tear fell down her cheek and then she turned to the Gaffer and said, "No, it is not so. He'll come, Gaffer. He'll come. I'll not give up on him. Not as long as I still have breath."  
  
She got up and ran back into the house and down the hall to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and fell upon her bed sobbing.  
  
~*~  
  
The Gaffer sat still watching as dark black clouds began to drift over the blue open sky above. The hot summer afternoon sun slowly disappeared behind the darkening clouds and shadowed the day almost to night.  
  
"Well there you be Gaffer!" exclaimed Daddy Two Foot, as he appeared from around the side of the Cotton house.  
  
The Gaffer only nodded his greeting at his oldest friend, even though he had not seen Daddy since they had burned Bagshot Row.  
  
Daddy walked to the porch and sat beside his friend. "Looks like we'll be in for some rain. Could use it as nothing seems to grow these days," said Daddy.  
  
"Ain't rain, I'll wager," said the Gaffer.  
  
"Perhaps not, doesn't matter much in these times, I'll say," said Daddy. "But maybe having a smoke and sipping an ale would make a better day of it."  
  
"I've had no smoke or drink since them ruffians come," said the Gaffer.  
  
"Found me a small treasure, I did. The other day I was watching those ruffians loading up some of their wagons with the leaf and small kegs of ale over by Bag End. They over stuffed it, they did. I said to myself, just wait and see. They'll be losing half the load, I'll wager. So I walked a spell in the shadows, and sure enough, just like I said. It tipped and down went the load a tumbling head over heals. Got to it, quick as rabbit, I was. Rolled it off a ways more and covered it up," Daddy said with a quiet chuckle and continued. "As much as I could get and done a fair good at gathering before those ruffians righted the wagon and all," said Daddy as he gave the Gaffer a bit of a wink. "How's about helping me light up a pipe full and swigging a mouth full."  
  
The Gaffer nodded as he got up from his chair and walked away from the Cotton house with Daddy leading the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Daddy led the Gaffer back to his house that Pimple had built for the hobbits of Bagshot Row. It was simple in design and ugly with its pale gray brick and squared door entrance. Even the windows were nothing but a narrow rectangular shape. There were no furnishings to speak of, but a table and chairs and a mattress on the floor. The hearth was placed on the far side of the room against the outer wall. It looked to be a lonely, cold place even with a small fire burning in the hearth.  
  
Daddy looked out the narrow window up and down the road. He held his finger to his lips and waved the Gaffer to following him. Daddy stopped at the hearth. He loosened a few stones from the outer surface of the hearth, pulling them out. Behind them were a small keg of ale and a pouch of long bottom leaf and his pipe.  
  
"Cured it myself, I did. Not too bad a job, if I say so myself," Daddy said.  
  
A small bit of a smile turned the corners of Gaffer's lips and he smelt the leaf from the pouch. "As I have always said, Daddy. No one could cure leaf better than you."  
  
"Are you going to smell it to death or smoke it," laughed Daddy as he took the pouch and filled his pipe. Taking a shaved stick he lit it in the flames of the fire in the hearth and puffed on the pipe until the coal was fiery red. The smell of the long bottom leaf being lit was the most wonderful smell that the Gaffer could remember. He handed the pipe to Gaffer. Daddy smiled seeing the Gaffer so pleased with the taste.  
  
Daddy grabbed his tin cup and opened the tap, filling it. He handed that to the Gaffer as he watched him sipping is slowly, savoring the taste.  
  
"There is nothing no finer in the entire Shire than this here ale!" said the Gaffer.  
  
Just then the door crashed open and a Shirriff walked in. He shut the door behind him, and said, "The both of you are under arrested, I'll be taking you to lock up if you do not tell me where you have hidden the leaf!"  
  
Daddy being a smooth talker, soon convinced the Shirriff that if he would not say a word to anyone he would cut him in on a share so he could have his own personal supply. However, Daddy would not tell no one, not even the Gaffer where he had hidden his supply. But everyday Daddy would have a pouch and a small keg for the Shirriff. The Shirriff agreed, but to make sure he would not lose his share, he told the Gaffer that he could not leave this house as he guarded the Gaffer as hostage while Daddy went to get the cured leaf and keg.  
  
Rosie sent Tom to find the Gaffer after he did not return home that evening. Tom searched and finally found that the Gaffer was being held at Daddy Two Foots home. He tried everything to convince the Shirriff to release the Gaffer, but he would not hear of it.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam held Frodo's hand where his finger used to be, now cut off at the knuckle. Sam had nothing to stop the bleeding but his own finger as he stuff it into the hole to keep the blood from flowing freely. The fumes of gas and dust poured out of each crevice as the ground shook to its core. Fire and flames burst high into the night sky as rock and ash descended to the ground. Explosions deafened all sound from the massive destruction all around them. The blood dripped down into Sam's eyes as he searched the ground in desperation to get away from the Mountain of Doom. His breathing came in heaving coughing as he and Frodo sunk to their knees. Their last strength of mind and body was swiftly taken as the river of fire surrounded them on a lonely island. Sam laid Frodo in his lap it was over with. They won only to lose their lives. As the darkness closed their eyes, Sam could feel himself being lifted and a sudden rush of wind as if he was flying high in the sky.  
  
This is the end of Part 3..  
  
Part 4 in the next chapters of Sam's return to the shire and Rosie.  
  
Chapter 24 When evil walks..upcoming. 


	24. Chapter 24 When Evil Walks

A/N: Thank you Aemilia Rose for pointing that out. I could use all the help I can get. I have been borrowing some idea's from Tolkiens book and misread the paragraph, Faramir gave Sam and Frodo dried fruit and small slip of cured meat (page 211 on TROTK) while Sam still had Lembas in his bag. I wanted to use time frames from Tolkien so those who read this story could predict when he would return and give a balanced situation between Rosie and Sam in what they both had suffered during the time they were apart. I guess I should not write so late at night when I am so tired. (I made another mistake in my review of your story..face red as a beet! I told you that the review was my 100th, and that I was glad it landed 'ON' your story.Not 'you' your story..I definitely need more sleep!) lol  
  
Rose Cotton: I love to take the smallest mention of what Tolkien wrote for ideas in a story. Tolkien is simply awesome! The reunion will be at the end of this story and I have already written it. I did make me cry and I hope you will really like it. Be patient with me as I need to tie-up all the loose ends. I love your stories! You are a brilliant writer and I am amazed at your stories. I have so much going on right now, but I'll be dropping by your stories and you can count on me to review them!  
  
MlynnBloom: It is sad every time a story ends, as I too want to read more. I am thinking about ending this story at the reunion for Sam and Rosie. However, I am thinking about doing a sequel about Sam with his children. I have a lot of idea's for that. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews as they keep me wanting to write more.  
  
ShireElf: Thank you so much for your reviews and such kind words. It really helps me a lot and very much appreciated.  
  
Part 4  
  
Chapter 24  
  
When Evil Walks  
  
The mid-summer evening brought a slight chill in the air as Rosie made her way home after visiting with the Gaffer at Daddy Two Foot's home. She had brought him a basket of fixings that they could spare after Jolly decided to ride out further on a two-day hunting trip. He had managed to bag a wild turkey and a small string of rabbits. He was able to sell a few mink skins in Bree, from his traps by the pond. With the money he purchased a small bag of flour and corn meal.  
  
As Rosie walked home, the sun was beginning to set she came upon two shadowy figures of men as they were heading into Hobbiton. She ducked behind a group of bushes and watched them from a safe distance.  
  
The taller man had a look of nobility as he walked straight and tall. He had long white gray hair and a brilliant white beard. His long flowing black cape draped on the ground as he walked. From under his cape, Rosie could see a long white robe that he wore. In his hand he carried a long walking stick that was black as night.  
  
Beside him walked another man, a very dark sinister man. He had long curly black hair that almost looked blue. He skin was of ivory, pale as winter snow. He walked hunched over and his coal black cape dragged at his heels. Upon seeing this man, it made Rosie's skin crawl and goose-bumps to appear from fright at such an odd looking creature of man.  
  
Rosie waited a long while until they were well pass the top of the hill and slowly descending down the other side before she continued her walk back home. She did not know what to make of the pair, only that she did not feel safe around them.  
  
~*~  
  
Word spread rapidly among the men that Sharkie was in the Shire, so by the time Sharkie entered Bag End, his men stood ready to greet him.  
  
"Greetings Master, been waiting for you. We've everything prepared just as you say so," said Mortimor.  
  
"The two hobbits are here?" asked Sharkie.  
  
"Yes, sir. Locked up in there, they are," he said.  
  
"Good we have much work to do," said Sharkie as he glared at the door that housed Pimple and Ted Sandyman.  
  
"All the leaf has been taken from the fields and we can start grinding corn as soon as you give the word," said Mortimor.  
  
"That won't be necessary any longer. I have come to destroy and not to build," said Sharkie in a low deep tone of voice. "Unlock the door and bring the hobbits to me now."  
  
Within moments Pimple and Ted Sandyman stood before Sharkie. Their eyes squinted in the light after being in darkness for so very long.  
  
Sharkie approached Pimple and asked, "Do you know of the families of Baggins?"  
  
"Yes," said Pimple.  
  
"You will point them out to me, ever single hobbit who bares that name."  
  
"No Sharkie, I'll not nor would any other hobbit of the Shire," said Pimple.  
  
Pimple quaked as the wizard approached him looking down upon him. "We will see what you speak after my men have loosened your tongue," said Sharkie. "Take him away." Sharkie nodded to his men that held the hobbits and they knew his meaning.  
  
They picked up the halflings from the ground and carried them as their feet kicked wildly upon the open air. The hobbits feared the water as they slowly approached the large tank. The icy water hit them with shock as the men held their faces under the water. Pimple struck out with all of his strength, but he could not force his head above the water. His lungs burned as he tried holding his breath. They waited until small bubbles began to surface before pulling them out again. Before they could fill their lungs again, they were forced down into the water gain.  
  
Sharkie stood watching them as Grimma crawled to the corner and watched.  
  
Pulling the hobbits up again, Ted screamed out in between choking coughs, "There in Tuckborough!"  
  
Sharkie nodded as they placed the two hobbits in front of him.  
  
"Give me their names," snarled Sharkie.  
  
"Why do you want the Baggins?" asked Pimple choking the words from his mouth.  
  
"I tend to kill them, all of them. Until there is not a Baggins left," Sharkie said in an evil tone of voice.  
  
Ted looked at Pimple wide eyed and in fear for his friend.  
  
"If you do not tell me their names, I will kill all the hobbits," Sharkie stated.  
  
"I do not think that it will be as easy as you think, Sharkie!" Pimple snapped at him.  
  
"Lock them up, and send your men to Tuckborough!" said Sharkie as he turned to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on! Home is just over that hill!" exclaimed Sam  
  
"Easy on Sam, as badly as my eyes wants to see the Shire again, our ponies don't have the strength to rush. We'll be there soon enough, now slow yourself down some," encouraged Pippin as he led the three hobbits through the familiar ground just before the Brandywine River.  
  
"Tis been over a year since my feet has touched our homeland soil or laid my head on my own bed. To see Bagshot Row again and my Gaffer will bring a tear to my eyes," said Sam so excited as his anticipation grew the closer they came.  
  
"Mine too, Sam. Now that I know I'll be back in the Shire again makes my own feet want to hasten," commented Frodo.  
  
"I am going to sit myself on my porch and never go no further," said Sam as he pictured it in his mind and a faded memory etched its images of telling this to Rosie long ago.  
  
"Me, I am going to pour me the finest ale that only could be made in the Shire," said Merry.  
  
"Oh, you're making me homesick thinking about it and we're just inches from home," Pippin said as his pony began the climb up the hill.  
  
"I only wish the sun was rising instead of the night sky, so we could get a better look of it," said Merry.  
  
"I am going to the gardens first and cut me a bunch of mushrooms and tomatoes," Pippin said as his mouth watered thinking about all the home cooked meals he had missed.  
  
"Pip, you are always thinking about your stomach!" teased Merry as he began to laugh and the others joined in too, feeling so happy at finally being home.  
  
Pippin pulled back on the reins of his pony as he came to sudden halt on top of the hill looking down at the Brandywine bridge. His eyes froze in shock as he looked upon it.  
  
"What you have a change of mind Pippin?" asked Frodo as he kicked his pony a little faster.  
  
The full moon glow cast a darken shadow over the iron spiked gates that barred the entrance on the Brandywine bridge. Tall two-story houses stood just behind the gates and they could see a dimly lit light shining from its narrow window.  
  
Frodo cast his eyes further from the bridge and looked over the darken horizon which was unrecognizable in its appearance from all the trees that had been taken down.  
  
Panic and sorrow replaced his excitement of being home and Frodo too sat upon his pony frozen in place.  
  
"Can't stop looking at it, can you?" asked Sam with a huge smile on his face, as his pony topped the hill and he too looked down upon the Shire.  
  
His stomach knotted so hard it felt like someone had just punched him. Sam's anger grew as his eyes focused on the gates that barred his entrance. Sam kicked his pony hard and he dashed down the hill as his ponies feet frantically tried to find its footing.  
  
"Sam wait!" shouted Frodo as he too kicked his pony to follow. He knew that Sam would tear the bars off the gate himself if need be.  
  
Merry and Pippin also followed behind Frodo rushing after Sam.  
  
Sam came to a sudden halt as he jumped off his pony. Sam raced to the barred gates with Frodo just behind him.  
  
Frodo stretched out his hand and pulled Sam's shoulder around to face him.  
  
"It's not fair, Mr. Frodo! All you've been through, all you've suffered and it is still not over with!" shouted Sam in despair.  
  
"Nothing is fair, Sam. And what we face behind these gates will hurt us more than anything we have suffered so far. Evil has walked to all corners of our world. But we must keep our thoughts and carefully find our paths," Frodo told him as he turned and got a closer look at the gate.  
  
They hammered on the gates as its keepers came in view of seeing the four hobbits standing before them. All four of them argued with the hobbits that they recognized and were shocked to see Billy Ferny of Bree that they had met when they first began their journey, now living in the Shire. Their minds fought to make sense of what had happen since they have been away, but they convinced them to open the gates. While inside Frodo realized that it was just too much going on to deal with all the things that the hobbits were telling them. The rules the hobbits quoted only made Sam all the more upset. There was no welcome, no ale to drink, no smoke and little to nothing to eat except what was in their pack. After they ate what little they had left, Sam took out his blanket and pulled it over his head as he could not bear to hear another word about what was happening in the Shire.  
  
~*~  
  
When the sun just crested the horizon Sam got to his feet and slowly walked out of the shirriff's house. He had hardly closed his eyes to sleep as he fought hard not wanting to believe this had happened to their home. He silently hoped that everything he saw and heard was only a bad dream. . Sam opened the door quietly as he walked out of the house.  
  
He glanced up over to were the trees once stood, but now were only stumps, while some of the downed trees lay in disarray on the ground. Branches upon branches lined in every direction. Dead leaves clung to their branches left to die in the hot sun. Huge runts lined the dirt roads that would lead to townships of the Shire.  
  
The ugly gray brick building that stood two stories were the only thing that gave structure to the horizon and the black iron gates that barred any from coming or going.  
  
Sam could feel his heart heave inside his chest as he took in the full morning view and his mind tried hard to fight against the imagines it was taking it. It could not be real.  
  
~*~  
  
Rosie lit the stove in the kitchen and found a pan to begin frying the cornmeal that her mother had mixed to make patties for morning breakfast. As they fried Rosie put her hand over her face and began to cry. The months of hardship began to take its toll on her spirit and she began to doubt in her heart that Sam would ever come back. 


	25. Chapter 25 Seeing Her Again

Chapter 25  
  
Seeing Her Again  
  
Frodo saw Sam standing alone by the barred gates on the Bridge. He worried how Sam was taking all this. He approached him as Sam slowly turned around. Frodo could see the pain and worry etched on his face. "Sam whatever has happened, I promise together we will change it back. We have not come back from the very gates of Mordor and faced all that we have to see our homeland taken over. We must find out who has done all of this."  
  
Sam nodded as Frodo wrapped his arms around his dearest friend.  
  
The four hobbits mounted their ponies as they eagerly rushed on down the dirt road wanting to get to Hobbiton as soon as they were able, but it was forty miles from the bridge.  
  
Everywhere they looked there were fires burning in the distance and the black smoked clouded the eastern skies.  
  
All along the road they saw destruction from the constant moving of wagons in and out of the Shire. The green grassy meadow was trampled down and runts deep in its soil from the wagon wheels. Sam kept his eyes straining forward to see what was over the very next hill.  
  
On they traveled quickening their pace. They rarely stopped to eat or rest. By the time the sun began to set they finally pulled into Frogmorton, but stopped as the road was barred. The shirriffs told them they were under an arrest, which only cause the four to laugh openly at them, so Frodo told them that they could follow them if they so wished.  
  
The shirriffs offered their house so they all could get some sleep and head out at morning light.  
  
The next morning they mounted their ponies again, but kept the same pace as they did the day before. After thirteen more miles and little to no rest, the shirriffs could no longer keep up with them and they soon out distance them.  
  
As the four hobbits were getting close to Bywater, Sam spotted a small thin child sitting by the edge of the road crying. Sam pulled his pony to a halt and jumped down to see if he could help her.  
  
Her curly light brown hair was in knots and her small thin face was filthy. Even her eyes looked bigger than what was natural for a hobbit. Sam picked up the little girl into his lap and comforted her while asking what was wrong. "I'm hungry," she said.  
  
"When was the last time you have eaten?" Sam asked her.  
  
"Three days ago," she answered.  
  
Sam wrapped his strong arms around her to comfort her as Frodo grabbed his bag and took out the last of the Lembas. He broke a corner off and gave it to Sam to feed the girl. When Sam looked up at Frodo, Frodo could clearly see the tears were running down his face. "Who ever has done this will surely pay," said Sam as he stroked the little girls hair as he held her in his arms.  
  
"Where is your home little one?" Sam asked gently to the little starved girl.  
  
"Bagshot Row, but they burned it. We live in the streets now," she said.  
  
Sam's eyes shot up towards Frodos as shock registered a crossed his face. Sam could barely take a breath. Panic seized him, as he had to ask the little girl, "Do you know Hamfast Gamgee?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"The big men took him away and I've not seen him any more," she said.  
  
Sam kissed the little girl on top of her head and gave her the Lembas as he stood to face Frodo. "We've come too late, Mr. Frodo. I have to find him."  
  
"Yes, Sam. We will save Bag End until the last. Let us go to Bywater now, perhaps he is there," Frodo told Sam.  
  
"There will be trouble I'll wager meeting us in Bywater?" said Merry.  
  
"If Lotho thinks he is going to get away with all of this, he'll have another thing to think about," said Pippin.  
  
"It is not all Lotho's fault. The ruffians have taken over and Lotho is their prisoner. We must try to free him," said Frodo.  
  
The four hobbits got on their ponies and rushed into Bywater. The streets were empty as they slowed their ponies to a walk. As they past the Green Dragon there were no candles burning in its window, nor no window to speak of since someone had busted them all out. There at the end of the building were ruffians who stopped them from traveling any further.  
  
The ruffian thinking them common hobbits soon fled as the four hobbits pulled their swords and prepared to fight them.  
  
"Well I had enough of all of this!" snarled Merry. "They'll be coming for us soon. We must rouse the hobbits and stop all of this here and now!"  
  
"Good!" shouted Pippin, "Let me ride to Tuckborough and bring Tooks here!"  
  
Frodo nodded and Pippin took off in a flash.  
  
"I'll rouse the Cotton's they have some stout sturdy lads, and I have to find the Gaffer. I have to know he is all right," said Sam.  
  
"Then go Sam, but rush now. Time is short," said Frodo. Merry blew his horn of Rohan and it echoed loud in the night air.  
  
Further down the road Sam caught a glimpse of Jolly Cotton and his brothers carrying pitch forks while Mr. Cotton followed them from behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Sharky took a bottle of a green potion and he carefully opened it. Pouring just a small amount into a small glass of ale, it bubbled and fizzed turning the ale black. Sharky stirred it as the color began to fade.  
  
He called to one of his ruffians to come in, "Bring Ted Sandyman to me," ordered Sharky.  
  
Within moments Ted stood before Sharky. "Sit here and have a drink with me."  
  
Ted sat down at the table and looked at the glass of ale sitting on the table. His mouth watered, as they had not had anything to drink all day. "I am willing to free you. If you tell me about the hobbits of Tuckborough, then all of this will be forgotten," said Sharky.  
  
"Had a run in with them, I'm guessing," said Ted Sandyman as he picked up the drink and drank it down with a few gulps. Sharky pointed to his ruffian and told him to refill his glass.  
  
"If you are thinking about getting me drunk to loosen my tongue you are wrong," said Ted as he drank down another glass and wiped his mouth with he back of his sleeve. He noticed the ale tasted much smoother.  
  
Sharky smiled as he watched the hobbit slowly fall into a trace. "Give me the name the Baggins of the Shire."  
  
Groggily Ted said, "Lotho Sackville-Baggins."  
  
"Where can I find this Lotho?" asked Sharky.  
  
"In there," Ted pointed to vault where he and Pimple were locked up.  
  
"Do you mean to say that Pimple is this Lotho Sackville-Baggins?" Sharky asked.  
  
"Yes," said Ted.  
  
"Good! Now go back and lock yourself up with Lotho Sackville-Baggins," Sharky told him.  
  
Sharky poured another ale and mixed his potion in it. He called for Grima to come to him.  
  
"Come my faithful servant and drink with me. We have much to celebrate. The leaf has brought great wealth, as did the ale. It seems the humans of Middle Earth can not get enough of the fine stuff. It will not be long now, Grima until I will rise to power again taking what Sauron could not. To the hobbits!' Sharky raised his glass and drank to the toast and so did Grima.  
  
Ted sat on the floor as Lotho questioned him as what happened. When Ted told him everything he had asked, cold sweat poured from his brow as the door of the vault opened and Grima walked in and locked the door.  
  
Hideous screams poured out of the vault as well as it echoed throughout the walls of Bag End.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam raced over to the Cotton's. "I am Sam, Samwise Gamgee. I've come back."  
  
"Well!" Mr. Cotton exclaimed. "The voice is right and the face is no worse than it was, Sam. But I should a' passed you in the street in that gear. You've been in foreign parts, seemingly. We feared you were dead."  
  
"That I ain't!" said Sam, "Nor Mr. Frodo, He's here and his friends. And that is the to-do. They're raising the Shire. We're going to clear out these ruffians and their chief too. We're stating now."  
  
"Good, good!" cried Mr. Cotton, "So it's began at last! I've been itching for trouble all this year, but forks wouldn't help. And I've had the wife and Rosie to think of. These ruffians don't stick at nothing; But come on now, lads! Bywater is up! We must be in it!"  
  
"What about Mrs. Cotton and Rosie, It's not safe them being left alone," said Sam.  
  
"My Nibs is with them, you can go and help them if you a mind," said Mr. Cotton.  
  
Sam climbed on his pony and he raced off towards the Cotton house.  
  
Pulling his pony to an halt and saw them standing on the porch as Sam's eyes locked on Rosie for the first time in a year.  
  
His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he strained to get a better look at her.  
  
Sam raced up the stair and stood before Mrs. Cotton, "Good evening, Mrs. Cotton," said Sam and he turned slowly towards Rosie and as his eyes met hers his heart seemed to pound harder in the confines of his own chest.  
  
Rosie looked mostly the same and could have picked her out from the crowd, still more beautiful than memory recalled. But he also noticed that Rosie was thinner and her eyes were red from crying. It tore at his heart wanting to hold her and comfort the pain that he saw within her eyes. But as he stood there looking at her, a sparkle beamed and her face lit with happiness and Sam could tell that in her face that she had missed him as much as he had her.  
  
"Hullo, Rosie," said Sam then glancing toward Mrs. Cotton and knew he could do no more than just greet her properly.  
  
"Hullo, Sam," her gentle voice echoed in his ear. "Where've you been? They said your were dead; but I've been excepting you since spring. You haven't hurried have you?" Rosie said as she tried to recover from crying thinking her world had ended as they heard horns blowing in the distance and thinking war was upon them. But here he was, standing in front of her just as she lost all hope that she would never again see him. Momentarily it angered her knowing all this time he was okay, and never a single word spoke of his disappearance. Just standing there, smiling at her. Little did he know how badly her heart was torn from missing him and all the pain she had suffered because of it.  
  
"Perhaps not," said Sam shyly as he again glanced at Mrs. Cotton, almost wishing for one moment the woman would have a pot to stir or a floor to sweep. "But I am hurrying now. We are setting about the ruffians, and I've got to get back to Mr. Frodo. But I thought I would have a look and see how Mrs. Cotton was keeping, and you, Rosie."  
  
"Well, be off with you!" Rosie snapped, "If you been looking after Mr. Frodo all this while, what d' you want to leave him for, as soon as things look dangerous?" Half from fear of pending danger of war and half because of all the pain from worrying about him, Rosie instantly regretted her sharp words as she saw it caused him pain.  
  
Sam lower lip quivered as his mind wanted to blurt out his love for her and that he needed to know more than anything that she was safe before he could lift his sword to end this siege or die trying. He knew Rosie needed more than what he was able to tell her in a moment of time as it would have taken too long to explain. Sam turned and ran from the porch with his heart shattered and torn. Tears wanted to fall, but he must be brave now, bravery than he had to be in the Mountain of Doom because he was going to fight for Rosie, the Shire, and their home.  
  
Sam jumped on his horse and pulled the reins and just as he was about to kick the pony onward, he saw Rosie running to him and he stopped....  
  
A/N: I am so terrible to stop it here! But this is not the end just yet, Sam has a lot of things to do before he can finally tell her how much he loves her. Thank you so much for all the reviews and I promise to have the next chapter up promptly... Thank you WhiteDevil for your kind words.I am so glad you are still reading and enjoying this story. 


	26. Chapter 26 Remembering What Once Was

A/N: ShireElf: When I first read that part in Tolkien I too did not like it nor did it make any sense to me. When I read it again and again, I found it interesting and wondered what Tolkien was thinking. This is why I put this in my story and tried to work out the detail of this to settle my own thoughts about it. I wanted Rosie to fall into his arms the second she saw him. So keeping with Tolkien and then finding a better way for those two to really come together, I think I found something interesting in the next two chapters to go. I sure hope you like it (Chapter 28 or 29 will be the end of my story)..  
  
Sorry for getting too long winded on Tolkien..what can I say? I love him!  
  
Rose Cotton: Well you guessed it.I am going to do a part on Lotho's death in the next coming chapter..  
  
I too thought it needed more of emotions when I first read that. But it does leave it open so others can write more about Rosie and Sam..Sorry about the last ending..yikes!  
  
MlynnBloom: Yes, Sharky has to die, but Tolkien did a such a wonderful job on that, it is going to be hard to think how I am going to put that in just right..I'm still thinking about that. Look for Chapter 28 or 29 for the ending..  
  
WhiteDevil: Thank you! You put a smile on my face by your kind words..  
  
Ameilia Rose: Poor Sam, after all he has been through and having to see his home all torn apart..I think you will love the chapter when Sam goes to Bagshot Row and sees for himself what they have done to number #3..I'm still tired and need more sleep...What can I say, I'm a night owl..wink!  
  
Okay on with the story: Thank you all for reading and reviewing..  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Remembering What Once Was  
  
Rosie stretched out her hand and gently placed it on Sam hand, saying, "I think you look fine, Sam." Rosie gently smile and big beautiful blue eyes search his eyes to let him know that she was no longer angry or hurt. Her touch was like the finest velvet that Sam had felt in the house of the new king of Gondor. Sam smiled down at her and their unspoken words were enough for Sam to know that Rosie still cared for him. "Go on now! But take care of yourself, and come straight back as soon as you have settled the ruffians!"  
  
Sam nodded as he kicked his pony onward back to the village.  
  
By the time Sam got back to the village the entire town was aroused and more than hundred hobbits stood ready to meet the ruffians. More hobbits were pouring in by the minutes. Even the Shirriffs soon tossed off their feathers and join them.  
  
Mr. Cotton got them all prepared as Merry told them what they needed to do. When the ruffians enter the streets of Bywater, they found themselves soon overtaken as two hundred hobbit surrounded them. The leader thought the hobbits weak and made an attempt to fight Merry, and before his knife could reach him, their hobbit with bows and arrows struck him down with four, killing him. The others were tied and locked up in an empty hut.  
  
Still in the evening hours, they sensed that if would take the ruffian until daybreak before they would try another attack.  
  
Sam thinking about his Gaffer asked Mr. Cotton where he was. Jolly told Sam that he would take him there.  
  
When Jolly led Sam to the area where Lotho had built the new houses, he saw three shirriffs sitting about ten feet from the house that Jolly pointed out as they approached them. Sam asked them if they knew if the Gaffer was still there  
  
"He's in there with our boss and been there for hours. He's been telling us we had to guard this house from over here and let no one enter. I hear tell, beggin' your pardon and all, that the Gaffer is a desperate criminal. Our boss being the only one who's to deal with such a fierce soul. Says your Gaffer is spitting mad and crazed. From our point of hearing they have been hollering and whooping going on in there for hours, the boss must be a torturing 'em." said the guard.  
  
Sam dashed up to the house thinking his Gaffer was in great peril.  
  
Sam ran at the door and hitting it with all of his strength, the door came crashing opened.  
  
There sprawled out was the Gaffer, Daddy Two Foot and the Shirriff propped- up against the wall sitting on the mattress in front of the fire. They were three open kegs and each one had a pipe stuck between their teeth. The room was filled with pipe smoke and the three looking startled at first, and then let out a loud burst of hysterical laughter.  
  
"Late as usual, boy!" said the Gaffer. "We just finished off the last keg of ale."  
  
Sam stood there shocked as he could be and then recovered quickly as a smirk went across his lips, "Well, you're a group of stinkers to say the least! I should of known, you look no worse for wear!" said Sam.  
  
"Nigh do you, being back from the grave and all," commented the Gaffer as his words came out in a slur.  
  
"Fetch yourself a pipe and join us, boy. You'll find no finer long bottom leaf then the shire can produce," said Daddy Two Foots still chuckling to himself.  
  
"But seeing how you have broken me jail house, I'll have to arrest you," said the shirriff as he made an attempt to stand, but then thought better of it. "Forget it! I'll be arresting you in the morning after I have slept off the ale."  
  
"Never mind the arresting! We have roused the hobbits of Bywater and are clearing them of ruffians as we speak," said Sam. He walked up to the Gaffer and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Good, good! Wake me when its over with, I'll drink to the celebration!" said the shirriff as he head slipped backwards and hitting it against the wall as he passed out. Daddy Two Foots raised his cup and tried taking a sip but it was empty, shrugging his shoulders, he folded his arms in front of himself and closed his eyes and passed out.  
  
"Come, Gaffer! I'll be taken you to the Cottons so you can rest in a proper place," commented Sam.  
  
"That's a good lad to your Gaffer. The Cotton's are good folk! Taken good care of your Gaffer, they did," said the Gaffer as he stumbled and leaned on Sam while he took him outside to his pony.  
  
"I can see that fair enough," said Sam as he struggled to get him walking straight.  
  
Jolly and Sam put him on the pony and walked him back to the Cottons.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam heard the Rohan horn blowing loudly and he turned to Jolly and told him to take the Gaffer back to his house. While he joined Frodo and his friends in Bywater. He told Jolly to hurry back. Sam jumped on Jolly's horse and took off in a flash back to Bywater.  
  
When Sam entered the streets of Bywater he saw the Tooks and the Brandybuck with all hundreds of hobbits standing ready.  
  
As he approached, he saw Merry climb down from his pony and stood before his father.  
  
His mail shirt gleamed under the lit torches that the hobbits carried. His long flowing cape danced in the wind from behind him. "A boy has left the land of Buckland to travel beyond their foreign parts, he returns as its Master!" said Saradoc, as he extended his hand to his only son. "Merridoc!"  
  
Merry stretched out his arm to his father as they both locked their hands in greeting. Before Merry could withdraw his hand, his father pulled him in a warm embrace holding him tightly.  
  
As he withdrew, standing before his son, Saradoc looked long into his eyes and said, "Do my eyes deceive me? You have grown!"  
  
"Yes, Da. That I have. If I want to continue to grow we have much work to do," said Merry.  
  
Paladin, Pippin, Saradoc and Merry pulled their map and began to plan what needed to be done to stop the ruffians.  
  
As morning light dawned a hundred of ruffians approached the East Roads of Bywater but stopped at the barrier the hobbits had set up. Merry road his pony up to them holding his sword. He told them they were surrounded and to drop their weapons, but the ruffians charged full force and spilt running in all different directions.  
  
As Merry charged the ruffians who came at him, Merry swung his sword killing the men in his path. Pippin with the hunters of Tuckborough charged in behind Merry and broke the ranks of the ruffians.  
  
Sam led the hobbits of Bywater, While Frodo came in with his hobbits of Hobbiton and hobbits of the surrounding township. The largest of the ranks of Ruffians were stopped in their tracks as they were surrounded.  
  
The ruffians that spilt ran towards the outskirts of Bywater were met by Saradoc and the Bucklanders as their swords battled killing fifty of the men.  
  
When the battle was over with, some of the Tooks and the Bucklanders escorted the men who could walk to the boarders of the Shire and were released. The boarders were guarded so they would not return.  
  
Sam cast he sword down on the ground with full force as he had enough fighting and killing. The ground was littered in bodies of ruffians and hobbits. It pained Sam more than it did when he had fought orcs and such creatures because at his feet were hobbits of gentle spirit. Their dear faces now stone cold lay in the mix of harden ruffians in the very grasses where they use to run and play. Their feet would now lay under the ground forever. Sam was determined that they would never be forgotten hobbits of the Shire. Their bravery and fighting spirit to save the lands they loved more than their own lives. Sam vowed as he fell to his knees at the hilt of his own sword that no one hobbits would die by a sword ever again, nor their land that they loved would ever be seized again.  
  
All around him Sam saw destruction, filth and garbage. No longer the beauty that was once the Shire. Even the trees that gave the Shire a place of such harmony were gone and he knew in his life time he would never seen the beauty of them again.  
  
Sam closed his eyes hard and force himself to remember the beauty that was all taken away from them. The imagines rolled through his mind of the days that once was and perhaps will never be again.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Sam saw all the hobbits coming from all corners everywhere began picking up the garbage and lifting the dead branches. They brought carts, hoe, rakes, shovels and the little thin girl that Sam helped on the road to Bywater was filling a bag of trash from along the side of the road. Even though she did not have a home of her own, the Shire was enough for her not to give up on and she labored in cleaning it.  
  
Sam pick-up his sword as Frodo approached him. "We still have one more thing to finish Sam, before all of this is done."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo. We have saved the best for last. Let us find Sharky and end this once and for all," said Sam. "On to Bag End." 


	27. chapter 27 Its Now Over With

A/N: I am sorry for ruining this story with so much of the book added in. I did not want to do that originally, but I could not find away round it as I wanted to tell Sam's entire story about him, but I got caught up in all the history trying to get to Sam and Rosie's wedding. I guess I have learned something about writing this story. So now that the history is over with, I can get back to writing my own ideas of this story..Thanks for not flaming me over this and having patience with me. You all are so awesome! I still have so much to learn about good writing, but I am trying..Yikes! Chapter 28 will be my own story lines of Sam and Rosie's love for each other and the end. I love hobbit romance!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
It's Now Over With  
  
Merry led the way up the dirt road towards Bag End. Frodo and his friends followed him. Behind them a hundred hobbits followed. Sam stopped on the road as his gaze caught the sight of the Party Tree lying cut down in the field. Its branched dried and withered.  
  
If there was a place in all the Shire that Sam loved the most it was this place. This is where the hobbits gathered to laugh and dance. To celebrate and cheer. Sam's most happy memories of growing up in the Shire existed here in this special place. Here is where he had met Rosie, talked with her, danced with her and laughed with her. Memory after memory surfaced as he could hear the sounds of celebration that had happen here. The memory of his mother singing and laughing echoed in his hears. The fireworks that Sam had loved happen here, but now silenced forever with the ax that chopped it down.  
  
Frodo came up behind Sam as he stood staring at the torn up gardens, and ugly huts the now lined the field. Huge ruts and holes replaced the lush green grass that once graced every corner of this field. Filth and garbage were thrown and littered everywhere. Small fires burning even made the air in which they breathed reeked with stench.  
  
"They cut it down, they cut the Party Tree down!" Sam exclaimed to Frodo. "They have cut the heart out of the Shire and cast it down in the dirt as if it was nothing! Never in our lifetime, Mr. Frodo, that we will see a tree such as the one there. Even our children will not see it, nor their children. They'll not know the happiness that we've shared together under that tree."  
  
Sam turned away from Frodo as the pain hit him full force and he openly cried and sobbed thinking about it. Frodo stood by Sam and his own tears fell as he looked and remembered what it meant to him. "They have cut out our heart, Sam. But they can never touch the memories we have shared under its branches. That tree will live again Sam, not is plain view, but in our stories that we will write so no one will ever forget. Do not lose your hope. You still have Galadriel's gift, perhaps there is some Elvish magic in that."  
  
Sam dried his tears as he had forgotten the gift and his eyes darted to his pony's saddlebags where he had carefully placed it. This gave Sam hope that maybe it was possible.  
  
Ted Sandyman leaned against the wall as he gazed out at the Party Tree. "Don't 'ee like it, Sam!" Ted sneered as he held open his arms toward the Party Tree. "But you have always been a bit soft, now haven't 'ee. Always talking of far away places, sailing-sailing," Ted made the hand motions of waves as he watched his hand intently as if he was talking to himself. "Thought you'd be off in one of those ships you prattled about." But Ted never looked at Sam as he talked, just kept gazing that the tree. "Why did you come fer? Now that there is so much work to be done!"  
  
"But you haven't made an effort in cleaning it, now have you?" said Sam. He slowly walked around in front of Ted so he could look him in the eye. Sam stopped abruptly and looked at Ted in bewilderment. All though it looked like Ted and sounded like Ted, there was something different about him. It was something in his eyes the way he looked at you or rather saw through you as his eyes would not make contact with Sams. Sam thought that he had seen the look before. The image of Gollum came to his mind. Sam knew that Ted had lost him mind. Sam felt pity for him as he stared at him in shock.  
  
"Where is Lotho?" asked Merry as he came around to stand next to Sam. Ted's face went white as a ghost and a cold clamminess appeared about his skin. In his eyes he stared at some unforeseen creature and a slow blackness began to cover his eyes.  
  
"Where is Lotho? Merry asked again.  
  
Lotho pointed to Bag End, but he's eyes did not follow in the direction that he pointed.  
  
"You are dirty and insolent, Sandyman," said Merry. "And also very much out of your reckoning. We are going up the Hill to remove your precious boss. We have dealt with his men."  
  
Ted's eyes suddenly darted at Merry and he could see the hobbits that followed him. He lifted his horn to his lips.  
  
"Don't bother," said Merry. "I have a better!"  
  
Merry winded the silver horn of Rohan and it clear sound echoed throughout the hills as hobbits came from their homes and around bushes and corner of buildings in answer to the call. They cheered as they too followed Merry and his friends up the hill to Bag End.  
  
Ted ran off into the mill house that had once ground up the corn to feed the hobbits. Now lay in ruins, huge and ugly.  
  
Merry opened the door to Bag End and Frodo followed from behind. The stench reeked as the filth in the house was scattered everywhere. Tables broken and old ugly chair lay in disarray. All of Frodo's furniture was missing and replaced with horrid ugly furnishings. There was blood on the floor that led dripping to the outside. Frodo closed his eyes to what he saw. He turned quickly and went back out again. Sam soon followed behind him.  
  
"Where is that miserable Lotho hiding?" said Merry as he searched all the rooms but found no one around.  
  
Merry went outside to find Frodo. "Sauroman!" Merry shouted.  
  
Frodo held his hand up to Merry to stop him as Frodo talked with Sauroman.  
  
Frodo found out the he was the Sharky that his men had talked about and behind everything that had happened in the Shire. Sauroman laughed wickedly at Frodo. It angered Sam that a snake like him could talk to Frodo in that way. It hurt Sam in thinking that what Frodo had suffered and all that he had been through and still going through. Sam placed his fingers firmly around the hilt of his sword as it laid in the sheath.  
  
Frodo told him that he had pity upon Sauroman as Gandalf had told him from before. He ordered Sauroman out of the shire and cast him back into the wilderness and took back everything that Sauroman had stolen away from them.  
  
Sauroman called for Grima to come to him as he turned to leave, But Frodo asked Grima to stay as he knew that Grima was poisoned by Sauroman and made to do his dirty deeds.  
  
Sauroman lashed out at Frodo with his knife by only hit the mail shirt that he wore. Sam drew his sword as the hatred for Sauroman filled him and lunged out at him with all of his strength.  
  
"NO! Sam!" shouted Frodo as he grabbed Sam's arm that held the sword. Just as Sam had held Frodo back when the maddest over took him, so Frodo did likewise. "Sam! Look at me, you must stop! Please Sam!" shouted Frodo.  
  
Sam looked into his master's eyes and saw the compassion and tenderness that was so much a part of Frodo that Sam treasured most about him. Slowly, Sam lowered his arm and sword and he understood what was truly in Frodo's heart. It touched Sam to his very soul. The kindness and goodness of Frodo was unlike anything that he had ever known. It made Sam realize that the only thing that mattered in the world was what was in ones heart and soul, not the evil that existed around them. Sam put his sword back into its sheath and stood next to Frodo, They watched Sauroman walk away as Grima began to follow him when he called.  
  
Frodo called out to Grima to stay with them at the Shire and that he did not have to follow Sauroman.  
  
But Sauroman and his evil words as he told Frodo that Grima had eaten Lotho while Ted Sandyman watched and buried his bone somewhere in the Shire.  
  
Grima rose up and killed Sauroman as he stood and the hobbit in fear shot Grima with their arrows killing him where he stood.  
  
Sauroman within moments began to melt away as if years of decay would have done before their eyes; until nothing remained but his bones and ashes. A thin mist hung over the hills for a moment and a wind blew them away as it would a cloud.  
  
Frodo took the cloak that laid about the bones of Sauroman and covered it saying, "It is now finally over with!"  
  
"It will never be over with, Mr. Frodo. Until the Shire has been restored," said Sam.  
  
They all looked around them at the total destruction and filth that remained.  
  
I still have one more thing to do, see to Bagshot Row," said Sam.  
  
"Sam I will come with you," said Frodo.  
  
"No, this is something I need to do by myself, Please understand Mr. Frodo," Sam called back to him as he kept walking down the hill to his home. 


	28. Chapter 28 To Be Blessed

Chapter 28  
  
To Be Blessed  
  
Sam slowly walked away from Bag End and went down the path that led to Bagshot Row. With each step Sam took it became harder as he sidestepped thick broken branches embedded into the ground. The dirt path had huge pocket holes, which made it difficult to stay on the road. Trees were knocked down and lay where they had fallen. The closer Sam walked on the path he could see charred blacken areas where fire had burnt down the majestic majesty of the lush green foliage that had once grew thick on either side of the path leading home and only increased the further he walked. The air had a charred smell of burnt grasses, trees and buildings that choked his senses with each breath he took. From where Sam stood he could clearly see Bag End where once it was impossible. Sam began to turn the curve in the path as it led directly into Bagshot Row. To the right there was low hills that gently caressed one side of the path, where once two hobbit holes for the poorest hobbits lived. Sam remembered the time he had repaired and painted their doors. Now the holes were caved in and black dirt and sod lay in huge dried out chunks. Their doors were lying on the ground broken and cracked. Sam could see a cradle that once had rocked an infant to sleep. Next to it he saw a charred broken table that lay on its side with two missing legs. There were no birds sings or rabbits making a dash into the nearest bush as was so common and etched deep in Sam's memory. The further he traveled he saw the Chestnut trees that Mr. Cotton had given him pulled out from the ground with their roots standing straight up. Thick black dirt packed deep into the base of the roots of the trees. Huge hole now lined the path where he had planted the trees. He looked at each one as he passed them. The tatter gardens where torn up and no more flowers grew in the field. It was dismal and black everywhere he looked.  
  
Behind him on the other side of the downed Chestnut trees was number three. Sam closed his eyes as he slowly turned around and saying to himself, "Please, let it still be there."  
  
When Sam opened his eyes and facing directly in front of what use to be number three was now a rubble of dirt and ash. Burnt down to its foundation. His heart sank as he looked at the huge tree that had fallen in the center of his home and still smoldered from the flames of that fire.  
  
Sam walked to the ashen pile and stepped over what could have been the ceiling or walls that were charred piles of broken lumber and black piles of thick ash. Sam thought he was standing in what use to be his kitchen as he found a metal pan lying on top of the pile of debris. He walked over to it. Kneeling down, he sat on his heels. He began to dig in a thick patch of dirt and removed chunks of charred lumber. Under the pieces of lumber were the stones that once was the fireplace that kept his family warm. He picked up the stones and tossed it aside. Further down in the ash and dirt his fingers touched a metal round object as he pulled it up to look at it. It was a small tin cup and he rolled it over in his hands to knock the dirt from it. Placing it on a stone, Sam continued to dig deeper in the dirt. He had thought he found another pan or lid from the kitchen as he freed it. Picking it up he wiped his hand across the smooth flat surface and he turned it around in his hand. And carefully preserved in the dirt and ash was the picture of his mother that Frodo had given him. Sam ran his finger over the broken glass to clear away the dirt. He could see the warmth of his mother's smile and her bright eyes looking up at him. He clutched the picture to his heart as his tears fell down his cheeks. He placed his hand over his eyes as the memories of his mother came back to him. His body began to shake and his sobbing came pouring out from his heart.  
  
Rosie looking for Sam knew where she could find him.  
  
Rosie saw Sam on his knees sobbing as he held his hand tightly against his eyes. She knelt down to him, "Sam I am here," she gently spoken to him. Sam stopped his tears and looked up into her eyes. Rosie looked upon him as her eyes wandered taking the sight of him in. She saw in his eyes a weariness that she had never seen before. She saw the scares upon his skin of a harden existence that he endured. She grasped his hands into hers and she felt the calluses thick upon his palms, but most of all, she saw written all over his dear face, was the gentleness and kindness untouched by all that he had lived through. Here was her Sam, and he spoke to her saying, "I have not a stick to call a home, Rosie. I can not give you all that I have longed to." Rosie tried to stop him from talking, seeing the pain that poured out from him. But he continued, "I love you Rosie, I have always loved you. It was that love that warmed me when no blanket could have. When I felt empty and could not find the strength to take another step, longing to see you again gave me the strength to walk that one more mile home." Sam gently spoke with a quivering voice.  
  
He touched her sweet face as the tears poured down from her eyes and she kissed his hand. He continued, "When I pulled Frodo away from the very fire that would have killed him with the last bit of strength left in me, feeling my own death at my coat tails. It was the desire to come home again. Not to Bagshot Row, but to you Rosie. You are my home, none of this means nothing Rosie, unless you are in my life. Marry me Rosie, without your love I can no longer breath and I shall finally die." Rosie melted into his arms and lips as she whispered, " Yes," kissing him.  
  
Then as if the world had suddenly came together again in Sam's heart, Rosie simply whispered, "I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Rosie held Sam's hand as they walked slowly back to her home. They began to make the plans for their wedding in the spring. Sam, Frodo and the Gaffer lived with the Cottons until their homes were rebuilt.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Sam returned back to Bagshot Row with a renewed spirit and strength. Just as he had done a year ago, he began work on Bagshot Row. He shifted through the ash and began to remove all the debris as the autumn morning sun shone brightly from above.  
  
Sam heard a noise as he turned around to see groups of hobbits from the very young to the very old streaming into to Bagshot Row to begin cleaning up. First in a group of ten than twenty, they filed in. Soon thirty more came. Before Sam knew it the grounds were filled with busy hobbits all working together. The hobbits sang as they worked and laughed among each other. The woman folk brought tables and baskets of food that was taken out of the huts were Sauraman locked away from them. Before the day came to an end Bagshot Row was cleared of all the debris and now stood ready for building.  
  
Just as the sun began to set, Sam took out Galadriel's gift and walked down to the where the party tree once stood and Sam ran his hand over the bark of the dead tree as it laid on its side.  
  
He took out the seed that lye in the box and dug a hole next to where the Party Tree once stood. Sam hoped in his heart that the seed would be as special as where it had come from. He sprinkled just a small amount of dust on top of the seed and covered it with dirt. Taking his water can, he began to water the mound of dirt.  
  
Frodo came out of Bag End as he waved to the hobbits that had helped clean his entire house. Frodo saw Sam standing by the Party Tree and he walked down to greet him. Frodo listened to Sam as he told him what he had planned to do with the rest of the dust that Galadriel had given him.  
  
The Two walked back to the Cottons together until their homes were completely finished.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sam began to build number three, the hobbits cut the Party Tree into boards and they piled the lumber in their carts and drove it too Bagshot Row.  
  
"Sam!" called Old Will Whitfoot the mayor, over to his cart. "We want to give you the wood of the Party Tree to build your home. There is not a finer piece of board than what we found in that old wonderful tree. It is the heart of the Shire and from our hearts we want you to have it."  
  
Sam ran his hand over the smooth boards and became speechless with such a grand gift. "Thankee, Major Whitfoot and all of you for this wonderful gift. I know where I shall use it," said Sam.  
  
As the months went on well into the winter months Sam had finished number three. However, he did save portions of the wood and built round doors for the very poorest hobbits that lived on Bagshot Row. The little girl that Sam fed on the side of the road wrapped her arms around Sam's neck when he put the door onto her new home.  
  
Sam moved the Gaffer into number three as he began to prepare for his wedding day. Sam made a cradle from the Party Tree's wood, and he placed it next to his bed. Sam rocked the little cradle as the Gaffer walked in and watched him. "D' you think you be putting the cart before the horse there, Sam?"  
  
"I was thinking that...perhaps...you know....that someday, maybe," said Sam shyly.  
  
The Gaffer laughed as he messed up his hair. "Come now lad, there's a ale with my name on it sitting at the Green Dragon, you coming? They'll be plenty of toasting going on tonight seeing how it's your wedding tomorrow."  
  
"I'll grab my pipe and be right with you," said Sam as he ran his hand across the edge of the cradle.  
  
~*~  
  
The warm spring day could not of been more perfect for Sam and Rosie's wedding. Every Hobbit in Hobbiton and round the countryside was coming. Even some of the Tooks from Tuckborough and Buckland were going to be attending this special affair.  
  
The party ground was full of color with a beautiful array of flowers that now adorn the field. In the center a young Sapling grew tall as if it rushed a year into twenty for its size. It gave shade to all those who stood under it. Tables lined the green lush grass of the ground where the young Sapling grew.  
  
Sam dressed in his finest greeted his guests with Frodo beside him. As they wandered through the crowd of hobbits, Sam caught a glimpse of Aunt May and he rushed to greet her. Behind her was Sam's sisters and they ran into his arms and hugged him. Sam felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around.  
  
"What don't you recognize your own big brother?" exclaimed Hamson with a beautiful hobbit women beside him. In her arms she carried a baby girl wrapped snuggly in a finely knit blanket. "This is my wife, Gem and our little girl, Rose."  
  
Sam peeking into the blanket and touched the little hands of his niece and marveled how small she and cute she was.  
  
"Do you have an extra hand to extend to your other brother," said Halfred. Sam stretched out his hand, and Halfred pushed it aside and gave him a warm hug. "You and Rosie were meant for each other, I'm as happy for you as I can be."  
  
"Thankee, Halfred," said Sam with a big smile on his face. He laughed and joked with his brothers and sisters.  
  
Old Mayor Will Whitfoot stood on the platform where Bilbo once said his final good-byes to the hobbits of the Shire. Sam and Frodo walked over to the platform and stood waiting for Rosie to join them.  
  
May and Daisy opened the flap of the tent and Rosie walked out wearing a long white dress and flowers that were woven throughout the curls of her hair. Long, white silk ribbons fell from behind her hair and cascaded to the ground. As she walked they trailed behind her. In her hands she carried a single pink rose.  
  
Sam could not take his eyes away from her as he watched her walk towards him. Rosie stopped before him and took his hands into hers as they faced each other. They promised their love to each other as Sam placed his ring on her finger while the Mayor pronounced them married. Sam taking Rosie in his arms kissed her saying, "I love you."  
  
Loud cheers greeted them as they turned to greet their family, friends and neighbor as Mr. and Mrs. Samwise Gamgee.  
  
When the party ended and Sam was going to take Rosie to Bagshot Row, Frodo turned to Sam and said, "Sam, Bag End is too big for just me to live in. I want you and Rosie to live with me. There are more rooms for your little ones once they come along. Please Sam and Rosie, say you will?"  
  
Sam looked up at Bag End and then at Rosie as they both agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
The weeks passed by as Sam and Rosie moved their things into Bag End. Rosie taking out the troll doll that Bilbo had given her on his birthday a few years ago, placed it on the shelf by some of Sam's books. It caught Frodo's eye and he took it down to look at it, "Do you know what this is?" asked Frodo as he chuckled remembering the last time he had seen it when Bilbo placed it in with the gifts.  
  
"No, not really. What is it?" Rosie asked as Sam stood by her side.  
  
"This a troll doll from the dwarves. They believed that who ever owned and cared for this doll would be blessed with many children," said Frodo, as he laughed again.  
  
Sam and Rosie looked at each other and giggled.  
  
The End  
  
Thank you all for your reviews..I greatly appreciate it! You all are so awesome!!!! 


End file.
